Desde el mas allá
by YttellG
Summary: Después de la dolorosa pérdida de su hermana gemela Candy White se sumerge en una depresión total de la cual empieza a salir gracias a la persona que siempre considero frió, amargado y aburrido Terry Grandchester. Pero el empieza a ganarse su corazón de apoco demostrándole que su frialdad era solo una fachada y que en realidad era un hombre romántico, detallista y apasionado.
1. Chapter 1

**Desde el más allá.**

A mis 19 años siempre pensé que tenía la vida resuelta, di por sentado a las personas a mi alrededor, que esas personas a las que amaba y respetaba estarían conmigo para toda la vida, que la vida era color de rosa y las cosas pasaban como yo quería y las planeaba, la palabras tristeza y soledad estaban fuera de mi vocabulario y no sabía lo que significaba ya que desde que nací aunque la vida me arrebato a la persona que me dio la existencia me recompensó dándome a una acompañante que pensé seria la que estaría hasta que mi paso en este mundo terminara, una acompañante que estuvo conmigo desde que fui concebida.

Que equivocada estaba aprendí de la manera más dolorosa y atroz que nadie es eterno, que la vida puede ser dura, espantosa, dolorosa e infeliz que a veces los sueños más hermosos y felices se vuelven pesadillas tristes y desgarradoras, que traspasan la fantasía a la realidad que a veces es mejor estar dormido que despierto.

Aunque también en medio de todo el dolor y sufrimiento podemos encontrar la felicidad, que hay personas que ayudan a sanar las heridas y salir de ese pozo de soledad y desasosiego en el uno se encuentra y que tal vez nos las manden desde el mas allá en recompensa por lo perdido.

Solo es cuestión de abrir bien los ojos y estar atento de las señales que nos manden desde el más allá.

 **Capitulo 1**

Eran ya las 7:30 de la mañana y Lucy todavía no estaba lista y yo estaba impaciente había comprado un vestido divino y quería ver como volvía locos a los chicos de la universidad y como se morían de la envidia todas las chicas al verme tan divina.

-Apúrate Lucy que tengo que llegar temprano para preparar mi entrada triunfal. Dije yo entrando de golpe a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Por Dios Candy no seas desesperada te deberías tomar la vida más enserio sabes.

-Si lo que digas a demás te conviene bajar ahora mismo según la nana Pony hace unos minutos llegaron Albert y Terry al parecer tienen una junta importante hoy con papá y pasaron por él para ultimar unos detalles.

Mi hermana salto inmediatamente ella estaba loca por Albert y no lo disimulaba nada bien, todos lo sabían y era una cosa súper incomoda porque se le pegaba como lapa nada mas al verlo no paraba de hacerle ojitos.

Y yo como buena hermana que era hacia lo mismo con Terry solo para despistar al enemigo o más bien para que no quedara tan en ridículo. Y me divertía de lo lindo ver lo incomodo que se ponía al hacerle piropos y ni se diga a todos los intentos que hacía por deshacerse de mi y de mi abrazo de oso y mas como su novia la tal Susan se ponía de malas al ver que no me le despegaba y que el tenia que aguantarse porque no podía hacerle un desaire a la hija de su socio.

-Como no me dijiste que Albert estaba aquí vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo mi hermana empujándome de su habitación.

Al llegar al comedor mi hermana hiso lo que hacía cada vez que veía a Albet se le fue encima.

-Al que alegría verte tan temprano en casa dijo mi hermana mientras arrastraba una silla hacia donde estaba el sentado y movía a Terry a un lado.

Al sonrió como siempre y acepto el beso en la mejilla que le dio mi hermana.

-Buenos días pequeña como amaneciste hoy.

-Bien y tu.

-También algo cansado porque anoche trabajamos hasta tarde pero bien y cuéntame que tal la universidad.

Y hasta ahí dedique mi atención en ellos ese par se pondría a hablar de trivialidades y cosas poco interesantes las cuales no me interesaban, Al me confundía era obvio que le incomodaba la atención que mi hermana le brindaba pero a la vez le daba muchas alas no sabía si era por educación o porque razón.

Así que mientras mi hermana acaparaba a Al puse mi atención en Terry, este me vio con cara de susto y miro a su amada novia, esta me miro de mala manera pero no dijo nada porque ella era solo la asistente personal de mi padre y no podía decirme nada a menos que quisiera ser despedida ya que mi hermana y yo éramos la luz de sus ojos.

Arrastre una silla junto a él me senté y le dije

-Hola bombón ¿como estas?

Este me vio re celosamente pero me contesto cortes mente

-Bien Candy y tú

-Que no me vez estoy de maravilla, oye ya te dije que el día de hoy te vez guapísimo.

-Gracias tu también luces bien.

-Lo se oye van a venir a cenar hoy

-No lo creo.

-Lo harán según papá hoy cerraran un negocio muy importante y para celebrarlo cenaran aquí sabes solo por eso le ayudare a la nana Pony a hacer tu postre preferido.

-Pues gracias pero no creo

-Ni te preocupes por la molestia yo haría cualquier cosa por ti querido dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Terry solo miraba incómodamente hacia Susan y esta me miraba furiosamente si las miradas mataran ahora mismo yo estaría muerta.

En eso mi padre entro por la puerta y yo salte de mi lugar para saludarlo

-¿Ya desayunaron niñas?

-Ya no alcanzamos vamos retrasadas dije tomando a mi hermana de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia la salida.

-No nos esperen a comer tenemos un par de tareas que hacer llegamos para la cena dijo mi hermana.

-Y mi beso dijo mi padre.

Las dos nos regresamos y besamos a mi papá.

El sonrió y dijo:

-No vayan a llegar tarde su hermano llega hoy en la tarde y su abuela hoy por la noche.

-No te preocupes que estaremos aquí para la cena le dije saliendo del comedor con mi hermana en rastras.

La mañana se paso como un suspiro entre clases y maestros estresantes en si el día iba hacer difícil y largo tenía que entregar varios trabajos para mañana y era casi un hecho que la tarde me la pasaría en la biblioteca.

Odiaba los días difíciles Lucy en cambio ya tenía todas las tareas hechas y no se cansaba de decirme que si yo me hubiera puesto a trabajar en ello desde que las encargaron no estaría ahora tan apurada.

Estábamos comiendo en nuestro restaurante favorito a ese que íbamos casi toda la semana de clases.

-Crees que deba ponerme un vestido para la cena ya sabes no seré muy obvia con Albert digo la cena no será algo formal y no quiero que piense que me arregle en exceso para el; me dijo de pronto Lucy

Yo deje mi tenedor en la mesa y la mire fijamente, a veces toda la inteligencia y la madures de mi hermana se iban al caño cuando salía a escena el tan mencionado y afamado Albert.

Y es que Lucy era tan obvia con el que solo faltaba que se colgara un letrero que dijera "Albert tu y yo somos uno mismo te amo y quiero todo contigo".

-No entiendo tu pregunta hermanita a ti nunca te ha importado lo que la gente diga o piense de ti.

Lucy soltó los cubiertos suspiro

-Lo sé solo que no quiero que Al se sienta acosado pero tampoco quiero quitar el dedo del renglón sabes que Karen la hermana de Al me dijo que hay una tipa de esas golfas que sueltan prenda luego luego llamada Tamara que anda tras de el al parecer ya han salido varias veces y el fin de semana pasado no llego a dormir a su casa y todo parece indicar que se la paso encerrado en el departamento de ella y obviamente no se la pasaron rezando el rosario dijo mi hermana enojada.

Yo reí fuertemente y Lucy se puso aun más furiosa

-¡No te rías esto es serio!

-Ok no te enojes es solo que estamos hablando de un hombre de 32 años con necesidades físicas por Dios Lucy el no es del típico chico que se conforma con unos cuantos besos subidos de tono y una manoseada rápida es más que obvio que se debe de dar sus escapadas para aliviar sus necesidades pero eso no significa que tenga una novia seria son solo aventuraras no le des tanta importancia a esas cosas.

-Ya se pero no deja de darme coraje dijo mi hermana mas frustrada que antes.

-Pues entonces no pienses en eso le dije yo des preocupadamente

-Candy por Dios no es tan fácil entiende me tengo que poner lista o si no me lo van a ganar quiero verme increíble hoy para el pero tampoco quiero verme tan obvia.

-Ok está bien sin quieres ponte un vestido que sea casual no tan extravagante que se vea un vestido equis pero que te resalte tus encantos ocultos si me entiendes.

-Ósea algo que se vea como que lo saque del fondo del armario pero que se me vea impresionante.

-Así es

-Estoy perdida no tengo ninguno así y además aunque consiga uno papá siempre lo acapara y no puedo hablar casi nada con él a menos que tú me ayudes a armar un plan para que me quede a solas con el dijo Lucy mirándome con esa mirada de yo no fui.

-Odio ser Cupido lo sabes dije yo negado con la cabeza

-Por favor por favor dijo mi hermana con esa voz infantil que hacia cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Me estarás jodiendo todo el día si no acepto verdad

-Si lo más seguro es que si, a demás es tu obligación obedecer soy tu hermana mayor

-Solo por 10 minutos somos gemelas lo olvides.

-No importa soy mayor, 10 minutos, son 10 minutos dijo Lucy altiva mente.

-Maldición ok está bien te voy ayudar yo voy a distraer a papá y a los demás y mientras tú te llevas a tu amado a pasear al jardín.

-¿Pero con qué pretexto?

-Por Dios Lucy se creativa dile que quieres mmm enseñarle el vivero si dile eso que quieres su opinión con respecto a algunos cambios que quieres realizar.

-Si eso es una buena idea ok pero no tengo el vestido.

-Pues ve de compras yo te acompañaría pero tengo mucha tarea pendiente dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si tienes razón tengo que ir de compras y tú tendrías este día más desahogado si no hubieras holgazaneado toda la semana.

-Ya está bien de regaños ya esta te parces a la abuela, la universidad no es tan fácil como creía entre mi vida social, las clases y tareas no me queda tiempo para mí.

-Deja de ser una dramática si pusieras tus prioridades en orden no tendrías problemas pero en fin vayámonos te dejo en la biblioteca y después voy por Liz para que me acompañe al centro comercial.

-Pues que te diviertas solo no se te olvide pasar por mí a las 7

-No no te preocupes pero vayámonos que se me hace tarde y todavía tengo que ir al salón y hacerme las uñas. Dijo mi hermana.

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fiction espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten contiene mucho drama pero también mucho amor.

Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios.

Bendiciones y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Desconcierto**

 _Hay veces que sientes que los sueños se hacen realidad sueños hermosos como los de los cuentos de hadas y no haces más que sonreír al darte cuenta de tu fortuna. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando tienes una pesadilla y esta se vuelve tu realidad?_

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad mi amiga Jen había terminado hacia una hora su trabajo y como buen amiga me había dejada votada en la sala porque tenía una cita con Ian si tal vez debería escoger mejor a mis amigas, pero no me quejaba mucho porque yo también la había dejado botada muchas veces por alguna cita con un chico guapo o por alguna barata.

Suspire aliviada por fin había terminado mis deberes, así que podría divertirme a lo grande esta noche sonreí con malicia, hoy Susan seria la que pagaría mi desesteres ya que pensaba hacerla rabiar, hoy en la noche me le pegaría a Terry y lo aria sentirse muy incomodo con mis insinuaciones nada sutiles.

Solo esperaba que ese par no tuviera tantos problemas por mi aburrimiento pero ni hablar alguien tenía que divertirme hoy, a demás ni que lo suyo fuera tan serio ya que tenían varios meses juntos y no habían hecho pública su relación, era más que obvio que Terry estaba usando a Susana para calmar sus necesidades físicas y esta estaba utilizando la situación para tratar de atraparlo.

Pero eso a mí no me interesaba digo Terry es mono pero era 11 años mayor que yo y jamás había dado indicios de que le gustara ni siquiera un poco, eso y aparte tenía un carácter de los mil demonios todo lo contrario de Albert, ese par eran hermanos y en lo único que se parecían era en el azul intenso de los ojos y en la altura pero de ahí en fuera ellos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Terry era castaño como su padre serio, gruñón, un hombre de pocas palabras, nunca sonreía espontáneamente, odiaba el bullicio y no toleraba las bromas ni los errores. Y aunque era un hombre extremadamente guapo y sexi porque tenía un cuerpo de infarto y unas facciones que ya las quisieran tener cualquier modelo o actor de cine, no era mi tipo era demasiado amargado mi hermana decía que era comprensible porque sus padres murieron un año antes de terminar la universidad dejando a sus tres hermanas menores desamparadas.

Así que él y Albert tuvieron que tomar las riendas de su familia y de la empresa aunque mi padre les ayudo mucho ellos tuvieron que madurar a muy temprana edad; pero Al también había tenido que cargar con el paquete y era todo lo contrario según mi padre el rubio aparte de ser idéntico a su madre en los rasgos físicos, heredo también su carácter porque él era un pan simpático, encantador, bromista y muy sociable era raro verlo enojado incluso en sus peores momentos siempre se encontraba sereno y amable. Y bueno físicamente era un bombón el y Terry se llevaban solo un año y meses pero a veces parecía que Terry era mucho mayor que Al por la amargura que se cargaba.

Volví a suspirar y mire el reloj pasaban de las 7 y mi hermana todavía no había llegado conociéndola de seguro todavía estaba en el centro comercial probándose vestidos.

Saque el móvil de mi bolso y le marque sonó una vez, dos, tres y al cuarto timbre salto buzón, colgué y volví a marcar pero ahora me mando al buzón directo, fruncí el seño y volví a marcar de nuevo pero me volvió a mandar directo al buzón.

Algo no andaba bien, Lucy siempre contestaba su celular no importaba lo ocupada que estuviera y jamás en la vida lo apagaba pero probablemente se le había acabado la pila y por eso ahora estuviese apagado.

Marque al móvil de Liz y al tercer timbrazo me contesto.

-Liz

-Si

-Hola soy Candy ¿como estas?

-Hola Candy que gusto bien gracias y tu tengo varios días de no verte porque tan perdida.

-No si la desaparecida eres tu desde que entramos a la universidad ya casi ni nos vemos, la persona que hizo los horarios apesta, separo a todo el grupo pero tenemos que hacer una fiesta para vernos todos.

-Ya se maldita secretaria pero si estoy contigo hay que hacer una mega fiesta para ponernos al día todos ¿qué te parece?

-Sii hay que organizarla pero en fin me puedes pasar a mi hermana es que le estoy hablando a su cel pero me manda a buzón.

-Discúlpame Candy pero Lucy no está conmigo.

-¿Qué? pero ella me dijo que la acompañarías al centro comercial.

-Si en eso habíamos quedado pero al final no la pude acompañar mi padre me castigo por una estupidez y no puedo salir más que a la universidad por eso le marque a Lucy en la tarde para decirle que no podía acompañarla.

-¿Como a qué horas hablaste con ella?

-No se, creo que como a las 2 si iban hacer las dos y luego ella me dijo que no había problema e iría sola y después como las 3 me mando una foto de un vestido que le gusto pero a mí no y después a las 4 volvimos a hablar ya había comprado la ropa e iba hacerse las uñas.

-¿Esa fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-Si quedo en marcarme en la noche para ver cómo le había ido.

-Es extraño ella nunca apaga su celular a demás ya son las 7:30 y quedo en pasar por mí a las 7.

-Tal vez se fue directo a tu casa para arreglarse o todavía sigue en el centro comercial acuérdate que en el salón siempre tienen mucha gente y el celular se le debió haber acabado la batería.

-Si tal vez en fin voy a marcar a mi casa haber si está ahí.

-Ok me marcas en cuanto la encuentres por favor.

-Si no te preocupes adiós dije yo terminando la llamada.

Había algo que no me gustaba algo no andaba bien tenía una extraña sensación que me cortaba la respiración y una opresión en el pecho que hacía que me doliera cada vez que respiraba.

Marque a la casa y mis piernas flaquearon cuando me informaron que Lucy no había regresado desde que salió en la mañana tal vez me puse un poco loca al gritar de mala gana que la fueran a buscar bien.

Y de nada sirvió porque aunque el coche no estaba aparcado cosa que indicaba que no había regresado, como quiera la buscaron en toda la casa hasta en los lugares más escondidos pero la respuesta fue la misma no se encontraba ahí.

Así que termine la llamada con manos temblorosas el corazón acelerado y con unas ganas enormes de llorar, desde hacía un rato tenía muchas ganas de llorar me sentía muy triste y no sabía por qué.

Yo no era de las que lloraba ni me ponía triste me enojaba si, pero jamás me entristecía y llorar menos la última vez que llore fue cuando Lucy se rompió una pierna cuando la rete a subirse a un árbol y se cayó de una rama y me sentí tremenda mente culpable.

Y es que de las dos yo era la fuerte y despreocupada frívola algunos me decían y si yo siempre me tomaba la vida con calma, a mi 19 años mis únicos dramas eran el no tener que ponerme y el de despertarme temprano las mañanas de escuela.

Ni si quiera cuando el estúpido de Leo me puso el cuerno me di al drama, no entendía porque me sentía así tal vez mi hermana ahorita estuviera camino aquí o todavía estuviera en el salón, pero esto que sentía era más fuerte que yo.

Lucy era la sentimental, la que lloraba hasta porque la mosca pasaba no yo, ella era la florecilla del campo la que tenia resuelta la vida, hasta los nombres de los tres hijos que iba a tener con Albert tenia, y no dudaba que lograra conquistar a ese hombre conociéndola era solo cuestión de tiempo que lograra su cometido.

Y aquí estaba yo sentada en medio del baño de la biblioteca con el celular aferrado a mi mano y mis ojos cristalinos con imágenes en mi cabeza nada agradables, y es que de pronto recordé esos programas policíacos que tanto le gustaban a papá donde investigaban desapariciones de personas a las cuales nunca volvían a ver al menos no con vida.

Me levante de golpe y salí disparada hacía el centro comercial, tenía que ir a buscarla no me iba quedar de brazos cruzados pensado idioteces y cuando la encontrara le iba hacer un drama de esos que solía hacer cuando no me quería prestar su ropa.

Llevaba una hora en el centro comercial pero nadie la había visto, en el salón dijeron que no había ido ahí y en las uñas si la vieron, según la chica que la atendió salió de ahí como a las cuatro treinta, en la boutique me dijeron que la ultima vez la vieron fue como a las cuatro cuando pago en caja un vestido y unos accesorios después de ahí no la volvieron a ver.

Había ido a todos los restaurantes de de ahí y nadie la había visto, debería parecer una lunática porque en realidad estaba desesperada la maldita opresión en el pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable y dolía mas a cada minuto que pasaba.

Mark mi mejor amigo había ido a ayudarme a buscarla, debió de verme muy loca y desesperada para dejar a su cita del día y dejar la posibilidad de tener sexo candente un jueves por la noche solo por ayudarme, y hacerle caso a ese maldito presentimiento que no me había detenido ni atrevido a analizar, porque para ser honesta me daba miedo detenerme a analizarlo no quería pensar en eso o me pondría peor.

-Una chica la vio caminando hacia el estacionamiento probablemente ya se fue.

-Y porque no ha llegado a la casa, acabo de marcar y dice Arthur que no ha llegado en dado caso que se hubiera ido porque apago el maldito teléfono ella nunca hace eso.

-A lo mejor se le acabo la batería y se le poncho una llanta, tal vez este en un taller esperando que se la cambien dijo Mark sujetándome de los brazos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Algo debió haber visto en mí porque suspiro y dijo:

-Ok vamos hacer esto, vamos solo por no dejar al estacionamiento de acuerdo, si no está su coche ahí, vamos a buscarla por el recorrido que hace de aquí a la biblioteca y a tu casa, y si no la vemos pues la buscamos por todos los talleres cercanos ok, pero tranquilízate no creo que le haya pasado nada malo si Lucy es muy prudente jamás aria algo que la pusiera en peligro.

Después me abrazo y beso mi frente

Yo solo asentí no muy convencida por lo que me dijo, y camine con él hacia el estacionamiento.

Mi corazón colapso cuando vimos el coche estacionado al final de la fila B del estacionamiento, era el único carro en esa sección me extrañaba que mi hermana lo hubiera dejado ahí, ella era muy miedosa pero mi alegría se fue al carajo cuando nos acercamos el auto, estaba abierto del lado del conductor y había varias bolsas en el suelo a un lado de la puerta.

No hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien, porque quien en su sano juicio dejaba abierto su coche en mitad de un estacionamiento que aunque estuviese casi todo vacío era publico eso y dejar las bolsas de la compra a un lado del coche.

Mark se acerco con el seño fruncido al auto y yo lo seguí con pasos temblosos, mi cabeza era un desastre y me negaba a pensar nada coherente no, si lo hacía si sacaba conclusiones precipitadas o no precipitadas me hundiría en este rio de sentimientos encontrados y no ayudaría en nada.

-Están las llaves pegadas dijo Mark

Y después nos inundo un terrible silencio, creo que los dos estábamos analizando las posibles posibilidades de lo que había pasado en realidad yo me negaba a pensar en nada solo me limitaba a seguir en pie y en no llorar como una loca maniática.

-Ok creo que lo prudente es llamar a la policía y hablar con la gente de seguridad para que nos ayuden a buscar en cámaras de seguridad, no sé, tal vez, tal vez, debe de haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.

Yo solo asentí aunque no entendí nada, ni siquiera me detuve a analizar nada de lo que dijo y prácticamente de aquí en adelante lo deje todo en sus manos yo solo me limitaba a ver las bolsas tiradas en el suelo como si fueran un animal peligroso.

Sentía como si viera todo atreves de otra persona, como si estuviera en un extraño sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento, quería pensar que mi hermana aparecería de un momento a otro con sus risos dorados volando con el viento mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con esa maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios y esos lindos ojos verdes curiosos por el alboroto que arme.

Pero pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas y ella nunca apareció y yo nunca desperté de este extraño sueño que más que sueño ahora se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla una espantosa y agonizante pesadilla.

* * *

Hola buenas noches, antes que nada quisiera agradecerles sus comentarios en verdad que muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus review me hicieron la semana.

Gracias a Tatiana Granchester, Alesita77, Eli, Tete, Skarllet northman, Sol Grandchester, Jocemit, Gissa A Graham, Dianley, Paulay joaqui y Any. Y también a las que no dejaron su nombre muchas gracias.

Viene lo triste pero les aseguro que después comienza lo bueno entre Candy y Terry.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo el cual está escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana si Dios quiere.

Bendiciones y que tengan bonito fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **La frustrante espera**

 ** _Los sueños que se convierten en pesadillas son terribles pero ¿qué pasa cuando las pesadillas traspasan la barrera de la irrealidad a la realidad? ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no estás dormida y tu realidad se convierte en tu peor pesadilla? ¿Qué pasa cuando por más que quieres no puedes despertar porque en realidad ya no estás dormida?_**

Me encontraba sentada en la oficina de seguridad del centro comercial Marck se había comunicado con la policía y con el personal de seguridad y no estaba muy segura pero al parecer también había hablado con mi padre.

Al parecer había batallado mucho para que le tomara la llamada, porque me había mencionado que su asistente era una vieja prepotente y muy necesitada de una buena revolcada, ya que estaba muy amargada. Pero al parecer al final logro hablar con él porque me comento que ya venía para acá.

Yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo y asentir a todo lo que me decía, en realidad no recordaba haber hablado mucho.

Cuando llego la policía nos llevaron a la oficina de la seguridad del centro comercial y después me empezaron a bombardear con muchas preguntas que ahora mismo no recordaba, pero estoy segura que las conteste bien porque después salieron junto con Marck rumbo al estacionamiento.

Después de ahí fue un ir y venir de oficiales y personal de seguridad Marck entraba y salía también y me mantenía informada de todo. Pero sinceramente no escuchaba mucho.

Al parecer la cámara de seguridad del área en donde estaba estacionado el auto de Lucy no funcionaba, pero alguien la había visto hablando con un chico con un bebe en brazos pero después de ahí no volvieron a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Según los policías no encontraron signos de violencia en el coche, pero era realmente extraño que haya dejado el auto abierto con las llaves puestas y las bolsas de su compra en el suelo junto al carro. Y todos se preguntaban ¿Por qué dejo todo ahí? Y ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde había ido?

Al parecer los policías sabían más de lo que nos decían porque de un momento a otro llegaron más refuerzos, y el capitán de la comisaria llego unas horas después, pero no nos querían decir nada y era más que obvio que los avances no eran nada alentadores.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y mi padre entro por esta, y en este preciso momento me hubiese gustado no haberlo visto, su cara reflejaba desasosiego, frustración, ira, preocupación y tristeza tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos su traje estaba arrugado, y no llevaba corbata, eso sin contar con su cabello, ese que siempre iba impecable mente peinado, y ahora estaba alborotado y despeinado.

Me daba miedo verlo así, esto solo me reafirmaba que esto no iba bien, que algo malo estaba pasando.

El me miro como queriendo ver a Lucy o asegurándose de que yo estuviera bien o las dos cosas, en realidad ahora mismo mi cabeza era un lio y no podía hilar más de un pensamiento coherente.

Después se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente y yo ahí ya no pude más y deje escapar esas estúpidas lágrimas que llevaba toda la tarde conteniendo.

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes la encontraremos sana y salva ya verás, decía mi padre con voz cortada mientras me acariciaba el cabello y por primera vez en la vida no le creí, había algo muy dentro de mí que me decía que ella ya no volvería con bien, odiaba ese pesimismo en mi, pero esto que sentía era más fuerte que yo, este sentimiento esta opresión en el pecho que dolía cada vez más me decía que desde ahora ya nada estaría bien.

Y después de ahí todo se volvió negro y gris, muy lejana mente vi a mi hermano Tony traía un semblante espantoso el cual no quise sentarme a analizar el día de hoy no podía ni quería ver el dolor ni la preocupación de nadie, con la mía tenía más que suficiente.

Al parecer a la abuela le había dado un ataque de nervios y la nana Pony le tuvo que darle un par de calmantes, en realidad no sé bien quien me lo dijo ahora mismo era como un zombi que caminaba y hablaba sin siquiera saber a donde iba o lo que decía.

No supe en qué momento salí del centro comercial ni cuando se hizo de noche, en realidad ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero debía de ser tarde porque cuando salimos del centro comercial ya no había gente y las tiendas ya habían cerrado.

Intente ver la hora en mi celular pero no lo traía, tal vez Marck se lo quedo junto con mis cosas vagamente recordaba haberme despedido de él, y creo que dijo que mañana por la mañana iría verme.

Ni siquiera sabía de quien era el coche en el que iba, reconocía al chofer al parecer era de mi padre, sí creo que dijo algo así como Marco te llevara a casa Tony y yo iremos en cuanto podamos.

Al llegar a casa nana Pony ya me estaba esperando, ella fue la que abrió la puerta del auto y al salir de este, al verla no pude mas y volví a derrumbarme pero esta vez peor que con mi padre.

Llore como nunca lo había hecho en la vida con un sentimiento desgarrador que no podía explicar, odiaba llorar y ahí estaba yo llorando en el regazo de mi nana como cuando Lucy se cayó del árbol y la llevaron al hospital.

Depuse de esto todo volvió a quedar en negro en la obscuridad total.

Me despertó un fuerte estruendo tarde unos segundos en asimilar donde estaba.

Estaba en mi recamara acostada en mi cama con la pijama puesta.

Lo más seguro es que mi nana me haya llevado a mi habitación en medio de mi llanto y se haya hecho cargo de todo.

Otro estruendo se volvió a escuchar en el corredor, entonces me levante de un salto y salí de mi cuarto para averiguar de dónde provenía ese ruido.

El corredor estaba obscuro, pero de la nada se escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se cerro de un portazo, mi corazón salto estrepitosamente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia allí.

Tal vez cuando yo dormía la encontraron y no me avisaron porque no me quisieron despertar.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de golpe su habitación estaba a obscuras mire la cama pero esta estaba hecha, fruncí el ceño y camine hacia el baño, apenas iba a abrirla cuando un llanto lastimero se escucho de la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Lucy? dije en un susurro.

-No quiero que me veas. Dijo una voz llorosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Me hizo cosas horribles no quiero que me veas así

-¿Quién? dime ¿qué te hicieron?

-Me da vergüenza decirte.

Camine despacio hacia el rincón de donde provenía la voz

-Sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho tu no tuviste la culpa ¿de acuerdo? yo lo siento debí de estar contigo saldremos de esta ¿sí?.

-No Candy yo ya no podre salir de esta, pero no te preocupes me alegro de que no hayas estado ahí fue lo mejor.

Entre la obscuridad pude ver una silueta sentada contra la pared con la cabeza entre las rodillas

Me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace y ella se puso a llorar, en realidad lloramos las dos, su dolor era el mío siempre había sido así.

Las historias que contaban de las gemelas eran pura patrañas, no era verdad eso que sentíamos lo que a la otra le pasaba, a excepción del estado de ánimo, esto era raro porque cuando ella estaba triste por alguna extraña razón yo también lo estaba, y viceversa al igual cuando uno estaba muy feliz o muy enojada, pero siempre le atribuíamos a que como nos conocíamos también nos pasábamos el estado de ánimo pero lo que si había, era una extraña conexión entre nosotras porque aparte de ser hermanas gemelas éramos las mejores amigas.

Nuestra personalidad era totalmente opuesta a la de la otra, mucha gente decía que lo que teníamos de parecido en lo físico lo teníamos opuesto en la personalidad y carácter, porque en esto éramos totalmente distintas, pero esto nos ayudaba a complementarnos mejor.

-Saldremos de esta ya lo veras yo no te dejare sola.

-Ese es el problema Candy me tienes que dejar, desde ahora tendremos que tomar caminos separados.

-¡Claro que no yo jamás te dejaría!

-Lo sé, pero no hay de otra hermana tienes que ser fuerte, dijo está levantando la cabeza hacia mí y por primera vez pude ver su cara.

Di un grito ahogado al verla tenía muchos moretones y su cabeza sangraba como no lo vi antes.

-¡Por Dios Lucy! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ella se levanto rápidamente y pude verla mejor mi corazón se encogió de dolor y tuve que tragarme un sollozo al verla.

Traía el pantalón y la blusa rota y llenos de lodo, el cuello lo tenía extremadamente rojo y traía raspones y golpes por todos lados, sus manos se les veían moradas y las uñas las tenia quebradas.

Su ropa tenían sangre por todos lados.

-Lo siento dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, yo lo siento bonita perdóname por no estar ahí por favor.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Candy, prométeme que serás fuerte y vivirás por las dos, yo siempre estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver, siempre estaré ahí junto a ti. Dijo ella tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿De que hablas? yo siempre te podre ver, porque estaremos juntas, no importa lo que te haya pasado yo siempre estaré contigo, saldremos de esto juntas.

-Lo que me paso ya no importa Candy, me dolió e hirió demasiado no te lo voy a negar, pero ya paso, ahora el dolor está pasando poco a poco, la que me preocupa eres tú, la abuela, Tony, la nana Pony y mi Albert me duele dejarlos pero no puedo hacer nada ¿me entiendes? me tengo que ir.

-No, no te entiendo porque te tienes que ir, el maldito que te hizo esto no se va a salir con la suya ¿de acuerdo? estoy segura que a Albert no le importara lo que te hicieron, tu no tuviste la culpa el te ayudara también a salir de esta, todos te ayudaremos lo prometo. Le dije con desesperación.

-No lo hagas mas difícil por favor, esto tiene que ser así aunque no lo entendamos ¿si? Te quiero mucho demasiado diría yo, y lo que más me duele de todo esto es que te dejare, pero no puedo hacer nada ¿me entiendes? por favor tienes que ser fuerte y cuidarlos a todos. Me dijo ella con su voz calmada y su típica paciencia.

Acompaña a la abuela al bingo y has de Cupido con los señores que van, ayúdale a la nana a cocinar los sábados, ve y saca de la oficina a papa dos o tres veces a la semana y oblígalo a ir comer y también ayúdale a conseguir novia estoy segura que mamá hubiera querido eso, obliga a Tony a ir los sábados a las cenas familiares y sácalo de esos bares de mala muerte a los que acostumbra ir, dale sermones de esos que da la abuela y si puedes consíguele una buena mujer para que siente cabeza. Dijo ella sonriendo.

Tú tienes el mando ahora, échale ganas a la universidad sigue así de alegre y despreocupada, cuando estés triste ve con la nana o la abuela para que te apapachen, y porque no también con papá y Tony o habla con migo, yo siempre te estaré escuchando siempre, si siempre estaré junto a ti aunque no me puedas ver, una parte de mi se quedara contigo y te cuidare de eso no tengas duda.

Te quiero mucho hermanita mucho mucho de aquí al cielo.

-Y más allá dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mucho más allá dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo te quiero mucho mas dije abrazándola.

-Te puedo pedir un último favor. Dijo mi hermana tímidamente.

-Claro, todos los que quieras dije yo sonriendo entre lagrimas.

-Cuida a Albert, te lo dejaría a ti pero sé que te gustan los hombres fáciles, asegúrate que encuentre una mujer linda, inocente, trabajadora y honesta pero sobre todo asegúrate de que lo quieran mucho por favor.

-Pero esa mujer eres tu bonita, estoy segura que terminaran juntos el te quiere lo sé.

-Eso ya no va poder ser hermanita, pero no estés triste de verdad yo estaré bien dijo Lucy en un suspiro separándose de mí y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me tengo que ir, solo vine a despedirme de ti, no olvides que te quiero y siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver. Y después sonrió me mando un beso y salió de la habitación.

Yo corrí hacia la puerta pero ya no la alcance, así que camine o mejor dicho corrí por el corredor y baje las escaleras gritando a todo pulmón su nombre.

La puerta principal estaba abierta por lo que no dude en salir hacia el porche, pero no había nadie camine por este hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, esta estaba abierta.

Al salir un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, mire hacia la calle y ahí estaba ella a pesar de estar en un completo desastre, con su ropa sucia y ensangrentada era como un ángel con sus risos dorados que bailaban al compás del viento, su rosto ya no estaba amoratado y su mirada volvía a brillar, me miro y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan linda y espontanea que dejaba cautivado a cualquiera.

-No te vayas, dije en un susurro que al parecer ella escucho porque dijo en voz alto.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado te quiero, no llores ahora estaré con mamá sabes lo que la abuela decía era cierto, somos idénticas a ella y es más dulce de lo que nos dijeron a demás siempre nos ha cuidado.

Ahora yo te cuidare junto con ella.

Después levanto la mirada hacia la luna, era una noche preciosa pero muy melancólica había luna llena y viento era suave.

-Me encantan estas noches frías con luna llena, el viento hace música hoy ¿no crees? después me volvió a mirar largamente y suspiro.

Hizo una extraña y graciosa pirueta como las que solíamos hacer de niñas, cuando jugábamos hacer princesas y bailábamos un vals con el príncipe encantado.

Yo reí al verla y ella río con migo.

-Así te quiero ver sonriendo, eres más linda cuando lo haces nunca lo olvides, después se dio la vuelta y se fue bailando por en medio de la calle.

Dejándome con un montón de sentimientos encontrados que iban desde tristeza, alegría, paz, desasosiego y dolor.

-Nunca olvides que te quiero y siempre estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver.

Se escucho a lo lejos, y una sensación de vacío y tristeza se apodero de mi algo muy dentro de mi me decía que esta era la última vez que la vería.

-No te vayas Lucy grite y corrí hacia donde se había ido pero por más que corría y corría y por mas que le gritaba nunca la logre alcanzar.

* * *

De verdad que les quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, realmente tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y me alegran mucho cuando los leo.

Muchísimas gracias a Skarllet northman ( si Candy tendrá que soportar muchas tristezas pero por lo menos tendrá a Terry a su lado), Gissa A Graham (si es horrible lo que esta pasando Candy pero ella es fuerte y con Terry a un lado lo superara bueno eso espero), Gladys( gracias por tu comentario y no demorare te aseguro que cada viernes estaré actualizando), Franco (me alegro que te este gustando la historia), Alesita 77 (gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y según yo lo hice un poco más largo), Sol Grandchester (me hiciste reír, lamentablemente el chapulin colorado no pudo ayudar a Lucy pero no te preocupes viene Terry al rescate) , Paulayjoaqui ( amiga nen el próximo capitulo se aclarara todo respecto a Lucy), Tatiana Grandchester ( En el próximo capitulo ya sabremos con exactitud que le paso a Lucy, me da mucho gusto que te este agradando la historia ) Eli, (si Terry será como su ángel de la guarda, ya viene esos momentos a partir del próximo capítulo Terry estará más que presente en la vida de Candy bueno eso creo yo), Lila Venezuela ( Gracias a ti por leer Desde el mas allá, y si estos capítulos serán tristes pero también ya viene lo bueno entre Terry y Candy), Eli (si Terry la va ayudar mucho demasiado diría yo, muchas gracias por tu comentario), lulu de Grandchester (Muchas gracias por tu review y desde a por acá Monterrey N.L. México te mando un gran saludo cordial hasta haya hasta Venezuela), dianley ( tienes razón con esto de la conexión esto será clave en la historia y te prometo que no tardare en actualizar muchas gracias por leer la historia espero que te haya gustado el capitulo). Hay una persona que dejo un review y no puso su nombre, muchas gracias a ti también por tu comentario y por leer esta historia te mando muchos saludos.

Bueno me extendí un poco, pero en verdad quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que como siempre está escrito con mucho cariño.

Les mando muchos saludos y espero que tengan un bonito y bendecido fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **El despertar al dolor.**

 _Hay veces que la realidad es peor que las propias pesadillas, hay veces en la que es preferible estar dormida, aunque se estés en la peor de las pesadillas, porque ahí al menos tienes la seguridad que despertaras y nada de lo que sucedió es verdad, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la realidad supera el dolor de los sueños?, cuando la realidad es tan mala y dolorosa qué prefieres seguir dentro de la pesadilla en la que dormías, porque al despertar te espera un dolor mucho más intenso que en la del mal sueño._

Me desperté de golpe tenia la boca seca y las mejillas mojadas mire el despertador para ver la hora, pero las lagrimas en mis ojos no me dejaba enfocar bien los números así que con manos temblorosas tome el despertador y lo acerque a mis ojos.

Las 8:30 A.M. marcaba el reloj.

Me levante de la cama lentamente y sujete mi cabeza con mis manos, todo había sido un sueño debería sentirme alegre de que fuera un pesadilla pero no podía, la sensación de soledad y tristeza se negaba a abandonarme.

Camine hacia la puerta aunque era temprano necesitaba saber si había noticias de mi hermana ojala y eso también hubiera sido una pesadilla pero no, si de algo estaba segura era que ella había desaparecido la tarde de ayer.

A l salir de la habitación escuche voces abajo así que corrí hacia allí, al llegar a la planta baja me di cuenta que habían varias personas con mi padre en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué pasa papá quienes son estas personas? Pregunte al llegar hasta ellos.

Ahí me percate que aparte de mi padre y dos personas desconocidas estaban también mi hermano y los Grandchester todos se veían desalineados aunque llevaban ropa diferente a la de ayer se notaba que no habían dormido nada.

Y no era de extrañar si la nana Pony no me hubiera obligado a tomarme una de las pastillas que la abuela tomaba para dormir yo no habría podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

-Hija porque no vas a ver si la abuela ya se levanto en lo que yo hablo con los oficiales dijo mi padre.

-No dije yo y después me dirigí a los oficiales y les pregunte desesperada ¿ya la encontraron? ¿Tienen alguna noticia de ella?

Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y me miraron con compasión.

-Hija yo creo que.

-No papá, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta no escuchar las noticias que traen de mi hermana dije yo con voz firme.

Mi padre me miro y asintió sabía que no iba ver poder humano que me moviera de ahí.

-De acuerdo señores que les parece si pasamos a la sala dijo mi padre.

Después de que todos estuviéramos sentados en la sala los oficiales rompieron el incomodo silencio diciendo.

-Bueno lamentamos molestar tan temprano pero consideramos que era necesario.

-No se preocupe oficial de todas maneras no pudimos dormir mucho, pero díganme que noticias tienen ¿La encontraron? ¿Encontraron a mi hija? Dijo mi padre con voz cortada.

Después de un prolongado silencio uno de ellos tomo aire y dijo.

-Si

Entonces mi corazón se acelero y un nudo en mi garganta se formo.

-Lo siento mucho señor en verdad que lo siento, pero en la madrugada de hoy encontramos el cuerpo de su hija en un parque al sur de la ciudad, lamentablemente ya no contaba con signos vitales, en verdad lo siento y si le sirve de algo, déjeme decirle que aremos hasta lo imposible por atrapar al miserable que le quito la vida.

La habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que un grito desgarrador se escucho por la sala, no me di cuenta de que era mio hasta que vi mis manos sujetando la solapa de la chaqueta del oficial.

-¡No es verdad debe usted esta equivocado, esa chica no es mi hermana ella no puede estar muerta me entiende, no puede! gritaba yo histéricamente.

Mientras alguien me sujetaba de la cintura y trataba de calmarme, el oficial solo se limitaba a decir que lo sentía mucho pero no había ningún error, se habían hecho todas las pruebas necesarias y era ella no había duda.

-¡No no es ella, no lo es, ella jamás me dejaría, jamás ella no puede estar muerta, no puede maldición, sin ella que voy hacer que voy hacer sin mi otra mitad!

La persona que me sujetaba de la cintura logro que soltara al oficial y me abrazo dándome algo de consuelo pero las lagrimas, la impotencia, la tristeza y el dolor se negaban abandonarme.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien de acuerdo, todo estará bien tranquila, aquí estoy hermosa, no estás sola todo estará bien. Me decía una voz suave grave y embriagadora que me reconfortaba en medio del dolor que estaba viviendo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban llantos ahogados y conversaciones sin sentido, pero yo no quise ver más allá, ahora mismo mi dolor era tan grande como para fijarme en el de los demás.

Tal vez era muy egoísta al pensar así, pero no podía cargar con nada mas, no podía asimilar que ella ya no estaba, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

-Todo pasara tranquila aquí estoy contigo hermosa, desde ahora siempre estaré para ti lo prometo siempre para ti, todo estará bien no estás sola. Decía esa voz tan linda, tan grave y apacible que me calmaba, hablaba en murmullos y me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

Hasta que de pronto todo se quedo negro una nube cubrió todo mi entorno y no supe nada mas, solo a lo lejos escuchaba esa voz tan grave y a la vez tan suave susurrándome que todo estaría bien.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una extraña sensación en el estomago me quede quieta mirando hacia el techo por unos segundos hasta que una nube de imágenes de la mañana llegaron a mi mente como una ráfaga de aire helado.

Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer y fue entonces cuando desee no haber despertado, las pesadillas que había tenido eran mejores que la triste y dolorosa verdad con la que me iba a enfrentar.

Una vida sin ella, sin mi hermana gemela, sin la única persona en el mundo que me entendía, y me amaba tal y como era.

Jamás en la vida nos habíamos separado por más de un día, Lucy y yo siempre estuvimos juntas, nuestra madre murió al darnos a luz así que crecimos teniéndonos la una a la otra.

Crecimos entre los cuidados de la abuela y la nana Pony, papá nunca estaba porque se la pasaba trabajando ,el quedo muy afectado después de la muerte de mi madre así que se refugió en el trabajo.

Era un gran padre pero las relaciones entre padre e hija nunca se le dieron, era el típico padre consentidor que te preguntaba en la cena como te había ido, te compraba todo lo que querías y se disculpaba por no acudir a las juntas de padres o por faltar algún recital de baile.

Anthony él era 6 años mayor que nosotros por lo tanto siempre estaba en su mundo, era un gran hermano loco y divertido siempre nos hacia reír con sus locuras y la manera en la que sacaba de quicio a la abuela, pero casi no lo veíamos porque se fue a vivir solo desde que entro a la universidad y solía evadir muy bien las reuniones familiares.

Y la abuela de un tiempo acá le pego la vejez o que se yo, pero se la pasaba viajando por el mundo en busca de su media naranja, Lucy y yo solíamos burlarnos de lo que pasaría cuando la encontrara y la cara que nuestro padre aria, eso sin contar con lo incomodo que seria para todos la boda y la luna de miel.

Alguien toco la puerta y después de unos segundos se abrió sigilosamente, era mi nana venia vestida de negro con una charola repleta de comida y una sonrisa fingida que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Como estas mi niña lista para levantarte y cenar?

-Cenar ¿acaso dormí tanto?

-Si mi niña dormiste casi toda el día bueno también ayudo el sedante que el doctor te aplico.

-Sedante con razón me siento tan rara del cuerpo pero ¿por qué vino un Doctor a ponerme un calmante?

-Porque te desmayaste y nos asustaste a todos así que le hablamos al Doctor Villal, este dijo que el desmayo era por la impresión y el estrés sufrido y te aplico el sedante para que descansaras nos dijo que dormirías casi todo el día, y que cuando despertaras nos aseguráramos de que comieras algo, y te diéramos un par de pastillas mas para que durmieras de corrido hasta mañana.

Dijo mi nana poniendo la charola de comida junto a la cama.

-No tengo hambre gracias solo tomare las pastillas y dormiré me siento cansada y algo desorientada.

-Vamos mi niña no pongas las cosas más difíciles, tienes que comer algo no has comido nada en todo el día y te vas a enfermar casi me muero al verte inocente en los brazos de Terry.

-En los brazos de Terry a ¿caso el me ayudo?

-Si él fue el que te trajo hasta tu recamara, tu padre y tu hermano estaban todavía en impactados como para actuar rápido y no solo eso, él fue el que le hablo al Doctor y también estuvo al pendiente de ti me pidió que le hablara en cuanto despertaras.

Ese hombre se ganara el cielo se ha hecho cargo de todo, tu padre está loco de dolor se encerró en su despacho y no ha querido salir de ahí, Tony intento hacerse cargo de la situación pero no pudo el dolor fue más fuerte que él, así que después de firmar unos cuantos papeles que tenía que firmar alguien de la familia se fue, si no lo conociera también te diría que ahora está un bar cayéndose de borracho llorando su pena.

Y tu abuela bueno ya la conoces con los nervios que padece, el doctor también tuvo que aplicar un sedante y no creo que despierte hasta mañana.

Al pobre de Albert jamás lo había visto tan consternado y abatido, el quería tanto a tu hermana tenia tantos planes para los dos, ¡Oh Dios mío ni siquiera pudieron iniciar una relación! dijo la nana con voz quebrada y después se echo a llorar.

Me levante de golpe y la abrace, ella también sufría por la ausencia de Lucy y como no si ella nos crió y cuido desde que salimos del hospital.

-Discúlpame niña según yo venía a hacerte sentir mejor y mírame fue todo lo contrario.

-Tú nos cuidaste desde recién nacidas es lógico que a ti también te duela, no te disculpes por mostrar tus sentimientos nanita, Lucy te quería mucho y no le gustaría verte así.

-Mírame yo venía a consolarte y la que termino consolándome fuiste tú.

-Te quiero nanita

-Y yo te quiero más mi niña dijo abrazándome más fuertemente.

-Es verdad eso que dices que Albert esta estaba enamorado de Lucy, dije yo de pronto.

Mi nana suspiro y me hizo sentar en la cama después se sentó al lado mío y dijo.

-Ese muchacho está loco por ella desde que les hicieron la fiesta de su 16 aniversario y bailo con ella el primer vals.

-¿En serio? Vaya siempre note que dejaba que mi hermana se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones con él, pero jamás pensé que era porque estaba enamorado de ella.

-Lo está solo que quería esperar hasta que Lucy cumpliera mínimo los 20 años para empezar a cortejarla formalmente. Aunque aquí entre nos se me hace que ese par se tomo varías atribuciones antes de tiempo.

Porque fue raro que de la noche a la mañana tu hermana lo celara tanto y el casualmente empezara a frecuentar los lugares a los que Lucy acostumbraba ir.

Me quede pensando en esto y era cierto en algún punto entre los 17 y 18 años la obsesión de mi hermana por el güero fue extrema, muy extrema diría yo al grado que se creía dueña y señora de él.

Y lo raro de todo era que Lucy le hacía numeritos y una que otra escena de celos y Albert nunca le ponía un alto, es mas en una ocasión en la que vimos a Al muy acaramelado con una tipa en una cafetería mi hermana armo un escándalo peor de los que yo solía hacer.

Al grado de tirarle el café caliente a Al en su entrepierna, dejándolo en ridículo en plena cafetería para después irse no sin antes decirle que en la vida le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Y por extraño que parezca el fue el que se disculpo con ella cuando tenía que ser al revés, ese mismo día en la noche llego a la casa para intentar arreglar las cosas con mi hermana. Esta por demás decir que Lucy estaba tan enojada que lo dejo hablando solo en la sala y todos los ahí presentes nos aventamos el show de nuestras vidas, al ver a Albert perseguirla por toda la casa y al final casi tumbar la puerta de su habitación a golpes y gritos porque mi hermana se encerró ahí y se negaba a salir.

Una semana después todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a la persuasión y tenacidad de Albert

Claro todo apuntaba a que si el aguantaba todo esto y le daba alas a Lucy era porque sentía algo por ella ¿Por qué nunca vi nada de esto antes?

-En fin mi niña será mejor que comas algo para que te acuestes a dormir.

-No tengo hambre

-Candy dijo mi nana en tono de reproche

-De verdad no creo que me caiga nada en el estomago en este momento por favor nanita entiéndeme.

-De acuerdo pero tomate al menos la leche

Y así lo hice me tome un vaso de leche junto con un par de pastillas que había dejado el doctor después fui al baño me lave los dientes y volví a la cama a sumirme en la obscuridad de mis sueños.

Al día siguiente me desperté con el mismo dolor de cabeza que anoche y con esa sensación de tristeza, angustia y soledad a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Me levante de la cama porque las necesidades fisiológicas así me lo pedían y me dirigí al baño, después me di una ducha rápida y me fui al clóset para ver que me iba poner.

Por primera vez en la vida no tarde horas en decidirme por algo, en realidad agarre lo primero que vi, unos jeans color obscuro, y una blusa cualquiera negra no me maquille ni me arregle el cabello solo lo cepille y lo sujete con una liga.

Me estaba terminando de peinar cuando tocaron la puerta

-Adelante

-¿Como amaneciste hoy mi niña? Me pregunto mi nana

-Amanecí que es lo importante dije yo en tono cansado

-Lo se ¿te traigo el desayuno? ¿lo tomas aquí en el jardín o en el comedor?

-Nanita no tengo nada de hambre de veras.

-Vamos mi niña no has comido nada desde ayer te vas a enfermar.

-Es que no tengo hambre de verdad pero dime ¿cómo esta mi papá?, ¿Tony llego bien a su casa? y ¿cómo está la abuela?

-Todo está en orden no te preocupes, tu padre salió de su despacho esta mañana y está descansando en su habitación, anoche hable con Terry y me dijo que saco a Tony del bar en el que estaba y lo llevo a su casa ya que no le pareció prudente dejarlo solo en su departamento o traerlo aquí por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Vendrá en un rato más ya que el servicio funerario se realizara hoy en la tarde

-¿Quien se hizo cargo de esto?

-Terry

-¡Vaya le debemos mucho a Terry! dije yo con sorpresa

-Si ese hombre se ha portado como a un ángel protector para esta familia.

Yo sonreí y le dije

-Si tal parece que así es.

La nana salió furiosa de mi habitación porque no quise comer, pero es que en realidad no creía que mi estomago tolerara nada.

A los pocos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta y supuse que era la nana de nuevo, haciendo un segundo intento por que comiera.

Yo me encontraba sentada frente al espejo con la mirada perdida sumida en mis recuerdos.

-Adelante dije con voz quedada.

Pero la persona que entro no era la nana si no Terry, se veía imponente con su traje negro no llevaba corbata y esto le deba un aspecto sexy. Era curioso que yo me fijara en estos pequeños detalles ya que a pesar de que me divertía acosándolo y poniéndolo en aprietos, nunca me detenía a observarlo bien.

El entro a la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta y me miro fijamente, pensé que me hablaría fríamente de trivialidades y me daría las condolencias ya que él y yo jamás en la vida hemos tenido una conversación en serio. Siempre salía huyendo despavorido de mi, bueno también yo no ayudaba mucho al hacer todo lo posible por ponerlo incomodo.

-Aunque suene trillado dime ¿Cómo estás? Dijo el de pronto.

-Bien fue mi respuesta automática.

Terry sonrió y después dijo.

-Muy bien ahora responde con la verdad ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal dije en un susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.

El se acerco a mi giro la silla hacia él y después me hizo levantar y me abrazo, así de fácil como si lo hiciera siempre y las lagrimas brotaron espontáneamente volviendo a llorar cual Magdalena.

-Llora tienes que sacar todo ese dolor aquí estoy para sostenerte, no te preocupes todo pasara.

Esa voz grave y quedada era de el, entonces él fue el que me consoló ayer y el que me ayudo.

No sabía porque pero su voz me daba consuelo y tranquilidad era como un bálsamo para mi tenerlo aquí.

Después de un rato el control regreso a mí.

-Lo siento yo nunca lloro y ahora no dejo de hacerlo dije yo con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada es mejor que llores y saques tu dolor a que te lo guardes.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que

-No en serio muchas gracias por todo, por soportar mi histeria, por ayudar a mi papá, por hacerte cargo de lo del funeral, por sacar a Tony de ese bar, por todo de verdad no creo poder pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo, por mi familia y por mí gracias.

-No te preocupes yo los pareció mucho a tu familia y a ti, ustedes también me han ayudado mucho, esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además yo también apreciaba mucho a Lucy iba hacer mi cuñada recuerdas.

-¿Como esta Albert?

-Esta, que es lo importante no te preocupes por el ahora, es fuerte saldrá de esta ya lo veras. Ahora lo importante aquí es que según la Sra. Pony tú no has querido comer nada desde ayer.

-No tengo hambre y además tengo el estomago revuelto.

-Claro porque no has comido vamos hermosa tienes que comer algo por favor.

-No es que me quiera poner en el plan rebelde, pero de verdad no creo que me caiga nada enserio.

-De acuerdo tienes dos opciones o comes por tu propia voluntad o te doy yo de comer a la fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste dime que opción escoges dijo el mirándome divertido.

Media hora después me encontraba sentada en la mesa del jardín con Terry a un lado dándome una mirada inquisitiva observando que comiera todo lo que había en el plato.

Pero no me apetecía nada le di dos bocados a la fruta y tome un poco de jugo eso fue lo más que pude hacer.

-¡Dios eres imposible! dijo en voz alta y exasperado, después tomo su tenedor recogió un poco de los huevos con jamón que tenía en su plato y me puso el tenedor en la boca.

-¿Qué? dije yo incrédula.

-Abre.

-No

-Vamos Candy abre la boca.

-Pero dije yo y entonces Terry aprovecho para zambullirme el tenedor en la boca.

Tuve que pasarme la comida y he de decirlo me supo bien y mi apetito empezó a regresar.

Terry volvió a tomar más comida con el tenedor y me volvió a dar de comer en la boca.

-Puedo hacerlo sola sabes dije yo desconcertada.

-No lo parece dijo él sonriendo.

Y tenía una linda sonrisa nunca lo había visto así, tan espontaneo, tan caballeroso, tan lindo y era raro porque el siempre fue para mí como el hombre de hielo a quien molestaba.

-Qué esperas abre dijo de nuevo con mas comida en el tenedor.

-¡Que puedo hacerlo sola! Dije yo irritada.

-Lo sé vamos dame el gusto de consentirte y ponerte nerviosa una de cal por muchas de arena. Dijo él con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Ya se me hacía que eras demasiado listo como para no darte cuenta de mis negras intenciones para contigo. Dije yo riendo. Creo que fue mi primer sonrisa sincera en este día.

El rió fuertemente y que risa tan sexy y linda tenía este hombre. Esta fue la primera vez que me deslumbro simplemente me le quede viendo embobada.

-En realidad no lo sabía Albert me lo hizo ver, y te he de confesar que me enoje mucho contigo, pero después analice las cosas y supe que no lo hacías solo para fastidiarme.

-¿A no? Pregunte yo.

-No lo hacías para que le restáramos atención a la sutileza con que tu hermana coqueteaba con el mío.

-Vaya y yo que creí que era buena actriz.

-Y lo eres solo que yo soy muy pero muy listo.

Yo sonreí y dije

-No hay nada que no hubiese hecho por Lucy.

-Lo se fue por eso que aguantaba todas tus barbaridades aunque a veces te odiaba no te lo voy a negar me metiste en muchos líos.

-Lo sé creo que tu novia lleva mucho tiempo planeando su venganza, solo espero que sea rápida e indolora.

-¿Como sabes lo Susan? Me pregunto extrañado.

-Porque soy muy lista le dije.

-No es mi novia, solo salgo con ella dijo el de pronto.

-No te preocupes que de aquí no saldrá nada.

-En verdad ella no es mi novia pero ahora no vamos a discutir esto, ahora tienes que comer dijo el señalando el tenedor que llevaba en la mano y no tuve de otra más que obedecerlo.

Y era extraño porque de aquí en adelante mi relación con Terry fue muy distinta, después de ser el hombre frío, sin corazón, soso y aburrido se convirtió en el hombre más sexy, misterioso y divertido que jamás hubiera conocido.

Su voz grabe y ronca resonaba siempre en mi cabeza, y así sin mas empezó a ser parte primordial de mi vida. Se convirtió en mi confidente, mentor, mejor amigo y amor platónico desde ese momento.

* * *

Hola buen día, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Me adelante un poco en la publicación porque no creo poder subir capitulo este viernes así que decidí adelantarlo en vez de retrasarlo hasta la próxima semana.

Muchas, muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias, a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario en verdad que los leo, los aprecio y me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos si Dios quiere la próxima semana.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Un día a la vez.**

 _Hay veces que siento que estoy dentro de un sueño, que pronto despertare y todo volverá a hacer igual, que el sol volverá aparecer, que volveré a reír, que la casa volverá hacer la misma alegre y llena de color, que la universidad no me dará tanto miedo, que mis amigos volverán hacer divertidos, y que este sentimiento de tristeza se esfumara. Pero la verdad es que esto nunca pasara, porque mi realidad se convirtió en una pesadilla y mis sueños en una triste salida del dolor, porque por lo menos ahí la puedo ver, lo triste y agónico es a la hora de despertar y enfrentar el mundo._

Habían pasado dos meses desde que un maldito nos arrebato a mi hermana y desde ese día mi vida era todo un caos me limitaba en vivir un día a la vez.

Falte la primer semana a la universidad pero a la siguiente Terry llego a casa y me saco literalmente en brazos de mi habitación, me subió a su coche y me dejo en la escuela, asiendo caso omiso de mis reproches, gritos y reclamos.

Solo me dijo "es tiempo de continúes con tu vida, Lucy no querría verte día y noche llorando escondida en tu habitación".

La primer semana el me llevo y me trajo pero aunque me encantaba que Grandchester fuera mi chofer personal no podía abusar de su comprensión.

Según mi nana el pobre de Terry se tuvo que hacer cargo de la empresa, papá se fue de viaje el día siguiente del sepelio de Lucy y no volvimos a saber de él, con el único que se comunicaba era con Terry y según él, mi padre estaba bien "ya regresara cuando haya asimilado todo" me dijo cuando le pregunte, Tony bueno el era Tony trabajaba y se la pasaba en los bares en su tempo libre.

Sinceramente yo tenía un miedo enorme a que se hiciera alcohólico o algo parecido, porque ultima mente mi hermano se la pasaba borracho en sus tiempos libres, pero según Terry no había de qué preocuparse ya que Tony estaba llevando su dolor así, según él los hombres sacan sus tristezas con alcohol, pero en cuanto lo asimile volverá hacer el mismo solía decirme cuando sacaba el tema.

Y bueno Albert a él no lo he visto, la última vez que lo vi fue en el funeral y estaba muy mal, Terry dice que está bien pero la nana piensa que tiene una obsesión por atrapar al maldito que asesinó a mi hermana. Y la verdad es que lo entiendo yo también quiero ver a ese tipo tras las rejas, pero implicarme seria enterarme de todo lo que le hicieron y yo no tenía el valor para escucharlo.

Y es que diablos, si ni siquiera me había atrevido a ir a su habitación a hacer limpieza y sacar sus cosas de ahí, porque esto implicaría aceptar que ella ya no volverá y aunque yo estaba saliendo poco a poco del pozo en el que me encontraba, aun no era capaz de aceptar que Lucy ya no regresaría a casa.

La mayoría de las veces trataba de pensar que su ausencia se debía a que estaba en la universidad, o en la biblioteca, o con algún amigo, de vacaciones que se yo.

Estaba mal, lo sabia pero aun no estaba preparada para dejarla ir, según el psicólogo que estaba viendo tenía que soltarla y afrontar mi realidad, el primer paso era desocupar su habitación guardar las cosas con más valor sentimental y lo demás regalarlo o venderlo.

Y como yo era su gemela y la persona que más la conocía en este mundo me fue designada esta tarea, "no te presiones deja que todo fluya y sabrás cuando sea el momento" me había dicho mi loquero, pero hasta ahora el momento no había llegado.

Así que admiraba a Albert por ese valor de enfrentarse a la realidad y luchar porque se hiciera justicia, yo lo único que sabía era que la habían violado y que sufrió mucho antes de morir y no quería saber nada más.

Aun no podía asimilar lo de la violación, Lucy era virgen al igual que yo, pero ella le daba más valor a esas cosas, por eso había sido terrible enterarme de esto; había tenido terribles pesadillas con respecto a esto.

Habían sido noches agonizantes en las que escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de mi hermana en sueños, en los que me encontraba en medio de la nada y escuchaba sus sollozos y suplicas por su vida y por más que la buscaba no podía verla ni ayudarla.

Siempre me despertaba gritando y llorando en medio de la noche era como vivir el dolor y la desesperación que paso en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y me saco de mis dolorosos recuerdos ahora mismo me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama.

Era viernes por la noche y como nunca no tenía planes para ir a ningún lado, no era porque nadie me haya invitado a salir, mis amigos se estaban portando estupendo conmigo y estaban al pendiente de mi siempre, pero la verdad me había hecho una amargada a la que no le gustaba salir ni a la plaza a que le diera el aire.

Mire el celular y me extrañe enormemente al darme cuenta que hermano Tony así que conteste inmediatamente.

-Tony

-No disculpe señorita habla Roger soy el jefe de seguridad del bar Río mire disculpe que la moleste pero ¿el Sr. Anthony es su hermano?

-¡Si le paso algo, se encuentra bien!

-Si no se preocupe el está bien pero llego aquí desde el medio día, y ya se encuentra muy tomado así que creo que es conveniente que vengan por él, ya que no puede ni caminar y me temo que se quedo dormido.

-Comprendo me puede dar la dirección enseguida voy por él.

Después de anotar la dirección tome mi cartera, las llaves de mi coche y salí a buscarlo.

La abuela para levantarse el ánimo se había ido de crucero el día de ayer, así que no regresaría hasta finales de la próxima semana y mi nana se había ido a dormir temprano.

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando llegue al bar y me encontré a mi hermano recostado en la barra.

-Tony

-Mmm dijo este.

-Párate vamos tenemos que irnos.

-No había murmurado mi hermano, y se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Maldición y ahora como me lo voy a llevar dije frustradamente.

Mire hacia todas partes para ver si veía a alguien conocido que me ayudara a llevarlo al coche, pero no conocía a nadie, además la gran mayoría de los presentes estaba ebrio y no servirían de ayuda.

Así que intente cargarlo pero a pesar de que mi hermano se viera delgado era realmente pesado y con el cuerpo relajado era mucho más, por tal motivo abandone la idea después de un par de intentos.

También pensé en tirarlo al suelo y llevarlo en rastras hasta el auto, pero me vería muy salvaje y desalmada aunque ganas no me faltaban estaba frustrada Tony me debía una y muy grande.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y pedir una botella de algún licor cualquiera para ponerme igual que mi hermano, total así los dos seriamos el problema de alguien más, cuando se me vino a la mente mi salvador y ángel vengador alias Terry Grandchester.

Así que le marque inmediatamente, solo esperaba que no estuviera con su güera pechugona, Dios ya estoy peor que Lucy solo me faltaba ir con Susan y decirle sutilmente que no se metiera con mi hombre, bueno eso y ponerme a cantar por toda la casa canciones de amor y mandarle notitas cursis con papelitos de color rosa y perfumados a mi amado.

¡Qué horror que Dios me libre de llegar a esos extremos! Sería algo realmente incomodo a demás Terry no podría soportar tanta miel, creo que saldría corriendo de la ciudad y se iría a esconder al Everest o a algún otro lugar alejado y recóndito.

Dieron como 4 timbrazos hasta que contesto mi corazón se acelero al oír su vos y un montón de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estomago, odiaba esta sensación, odiaba este tonto enamoramiento.

-Hola

-Terry disculpa que te moleste a esta hora espero que no estés ocupado.

-No te preocupes hermosa para ti siempre estoy disponible.

-Gracias pero en verdad te juro que no te hablaría si no fuera algo urgente.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-Pues veras hace rato me hablaron de un bar para decirme que Tony estaba ahogado de borracho y que tenía que ir por él.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?

-No, bueno si la cuestión es que yo misma viene a recogerlo pero está totalmente noqueado por lo que no puedo levantarlo y necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué fuiste tú sola a un bar a estas horas de la noche? Por Dios Candy ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponerte de esta manera? Me hubieras hablado.

-Es que no quise molestarte ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros y además se que tú te estás haciendo cargo de la empresa y que Albert tampoco va mucho por allá y pues necesitas descansar y.

-Y nada hermosa, necesito que me tengas confianza, cuando tengas algún problema por mínimo que parezca háblame ¿de acuerdo? yo estaré encantado en ayudarte no te preocupes por nada mas ¿sí?

-Ok

-Ahora darme la dirección y voy para allá.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en el coche de Terry había mandado a su chofer por mi auto para que lo llevara a mi casa porque no creyó conveniente que yo anduviera sola a estas horas de la noche.

Este hombre tenía que dejar de hacer cosas lindas por mi o acabaría loca por el, eso si no es que ya lo estaba.

-Espero en verdad no haber interrumpido alguna escena pasional dije yo de pronto.

Terry rio fuertemente.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decir este tipo de comentarios de la nada.

-Si suelo hablar y luego pensar, Lucy me vivía regañando por esto.

-Eres espontanea eso me gusta no lo cambies nunca.

-Es que estoy muy apenada contigo, de seguro estabas con tu chica en pleno chaca chaca y ahí voy yo a arruinarte el momento con mi hermano borracho.

El volvió a reír más fuertemente que la vez anterior

-¿Chaca chaca?

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé pero dime una cosa Candy ¿por qué crees que estaba teniendo chaca chaca?

-Pues porque es viernes por la noche y porque tú has tenido una semana de mucho estrés y prácticamente todos te dejaron botado el trabajo y tú has tenido que encargarte de todo, y los hombres liberan el estrés con el chaca chaca más los hombres como tú.

-¿Hombres como yo?

-Si ya sabes mayores guapos y de mundo.

-¿Así que soy guapo?

-Como si no lo supieras.

-La verdad es que nunca me he detenido a pensar si le parezco o no guapo a las personas. Dijo el riendo.

-Porque tienes demasiada autoestima.

-Tú también la tienes.

-No yo solo soy egocéntrica y caprichosa.

-Y hermosa también.

-¿Te parece? dije yo con el corazón acelerado.

-Por supuesto, tu me lo solías decir muy a menudo recuerdas hermosa y sexi.

Yo reí ante su comentario y dije.

-Si solo lo decía para incomodarte y hacer enojar a tu amada novia.

-Susan no es mi novia solo salgo con ella de vez en cuando.

-Claro lo que digas.

-Es enserio

-Si tú lo dices pero ese no es el punto, aquí el asunto es que te interrumpí en pleno salto del armario y por eso estoy muy apenada.

-Ha ahora ya estaba hasta saltando del armario, mira que acróbata salí.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

-No lo puedo evitar eres tan adorable.

-Eres imposible solo acepta las malditas disculpas, déjanos en la casa y regresa a terminar tu apareamiento.

Terry detuvo el coche en seco mientras se atragantaba con una carcajada después me miro y dijo.

-Acabas de hacer lo que ninguna otra persona llámese hombre o mujer ha hecho nunca, has hecho que me sonroje.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Y todavía lo preguntas nadie en la vida me ha mandado a aparearme.

-Eres un tonto dije yo intentado no reír a carcajadas, acababa de aventarme otro numerito digno de mi, de seguro en este momento Lucy debía de estar en alguna nube riendo a carcajadas de mis tonteras.

-Bien ahora somos dos los sonrojados dijo Terry volviendo a reír más fuerte.

-Yo no estoy sonrojada.

-Claro que si.

-Como sea olvida todo lo que dije.

-Imposible pero volviendo a lo de que me vaya a aparear, déjame te digo que si estaba con Susan pero no me estaba apareando con ella, solo estaba cenando así que no te preocupes que no interrumpiste nada.

-Claro dije yo escépticamente.

-Es la verdad

-Si tú lo dices

-Eres una bruja, una linda y hermosa bruja.

\- Y muy inteligente a demás.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-En verdad lo siento, a veces pienso que te doy demasiada lata con mis cosas y luego mi familia tampoco ayuda, tú tienes suficiente con tus problemas y ahí voy a cargarte con más y a arruinarte tus coitos.

Terry volvió a reír y dijo.

-Te voy hacer sincero escucharte, ayudarte, y charlar contigo me encanta, eres una brisa de aire fresco en mi día, porque a pesar de tu tristeza y tu dolor siempre sales a flote y me encanta tener este tipo de conversaciones acerca de coitos y chaca chaca es adorable ver cómo te sonrojas al mencionarlas. Y no cambiaria estos momentos por ningún apareamiento así que deja de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

-Bueno pero después no te quejes. Dije yo sonrojada.

-Me quejaría si tuvieras algún problema y no me hablaras a mí para ayudarte.

Después de mi metida de pata con los coitos y apareamientos Terry nos llevo a casa y después de llevar a mi hermano a su antigua habitación se reunió conmigo en la cocina, por suerte mi nana estaba tan dormida que no se entero que trajimos a Tony rebosando de borracho.

-Me vas a invitar un café.

-No tienes que irte a aparear con Susan

-No ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café.

Así que le prepare café y le di pastel tal y como me lo pidió y después me senté junto a él en la mesa.

-Tú no tomaras nada

-No si tomo café no podre dormir y ya de por si batallo para conciliar el sueño.

-¿Siguen las pesadillas?

-Ya no son tan frecuentes como antes.

Terry tomo un sorbo de café y probó un poco del pastel.

-Irán desapareciendo conforme pase el tiempo ya verás.

-Eso espero.

-Este pastel esta buenísimo come un poco dijo metiendo la cuchara a mi boca.

Y es que después del episodio del desayuno de hace unas semanas, el había agarrado esa maña de compartir la comida con migo no importaba si estábamos solos, o acompañados, en un lugar privado, o en uno público, si estuviera su novia lejos, o cercas, siempre que estábamos comiendo su cuchara o tenedor acaba en mi boca.

Esto me había traído varios problemas con Susan, ya que si antes me daba miradas acecinas ahora me daba miedo encontrármela a solas, porque temía que se me echara enzima, pero como a Terry parecía no importarle que su amada no le agradaba que se llevara tan bien conmigo, pues a mí tampoco como dirían por ahí "a quien le dan pan que llore".

-Demasiadas calorías para mí dije después de comerme el bocado.

-Tonterías estas perfectas puedes comer lo que te plazca y te seguirás viendo hermosa.

-No me vuelvas a decir eso o me la voy a creer.

-Es la verdad, pero dime que vas hacer mañana ¿tienes planes?

-El echarse en un sillón, atragantarse con helado, pizza y pollo frito mientras me peleo con Marck por ver un documental del apareamiento de los cocodrilos o ver la película de anaconda que según él es un documental cuenta.

-¿Quién es Marck?

-Ya te había hablado de él ¿no? Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y vas a pasar toda la tarde con él?

-Pues si

-No creo que sea conveniente dijo él con vos fría.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si no me parece conveniente que pases la tarde tu sola con un hombre a tu lado.

-¡Pero no es un hombre es Marck!

-Entonces es gay.

-¡No como crees!

-Entonces porque me dices que no es un hombre.

-Bueno pues porque lo conozco desde niña el siempre viene a casa y pasamos la tarde juntos y nadie dice nada somos como hermanos.

-Pero no lo son por lo tanto desde ahora no podrán estar solos son supervisión adulta.

-No puede ser estás loco, como se te ocurre semejante cosa Marck seguirá viniendo a casa a demás la nana Pony estará aquí, ni que fuéramos a hacer cochinadas.

-Aunque este tu nana aquí ese chico no podrá venir a visitarte a menos que este tu padre o yo presente.

-Te volviste loco verdad ósea que te pasa tal pareciera que estas celoso.

-Tal vez lo esté.

Mi corazón empezó a latir al ritmo de un tambor y las malditas mariposas que llevaba metidas en mi estomago desde hace varias semanas empezaron a realizar la danza del amor y revolotear por todos lados.

Era verdad lo que había escuchado o había sido producto de mi loca imaginación, o tal vez lo dijo en broma.

-Celoso tu vaya eso es nuevo dije yo con nerviosismo.

El sonrió y dijo

-Si también es nuevo para mí.

-Ok fue lo único que pude decir

-Entonces.

-¿Entonces qué? dije yo desconcertada.

-Veras a ese chico sin supervisión.

-Es mi mejor amigo si, nunca lo e visto como prospecto amoroso no veo como lo vería ahora así, pero si te sientes más tranquilo le diré que no puedo verlo mañana y programo que venga un día en el que tu estés aquí para que lo conozcas y veas que no hay ninguna atracción física entre nosotros.

El sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

-Eso me parece estupendo porque no me gusta que otro hombre sea tu mejor amigo o cualquier hijo de vecino este asolas contigo, eres hermosa y se podrían propasarse contigo.

El me miro fijamente y sonrió de lado.

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar, en fin si tu plan es pasártela acostada y comiendo comida chatarra entonces te invito a pasar el fin de semana en Lyons, tengo que ir por cuestiones de negocios tengo una junta mañana por la tarde pero después de ahí no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué te parece te animas a ir conmigo?

-Ira tu novia porque no le caigo bien.

-Y nada Susan no ira y me estresa tener que corregirte siempre, pero ella no es mi novia solo salgo con ella de vez en cuando, es mas ya ni siquiera creo que volvamos a salir.

\- De verdad y ¿Por qué?

-Me di cuenta que no tenemos nada en común.

-Ha dije yo

-Entonces iras, podemos hacer turismo, ir de compras, no se salir a pasear por allí, nos serviría a los dos yo he tenido unos días muy estresantes y pues a ti te sería bueno distraerte un poco, también podrías darle el fin de semana libre a tu nana y dejarla que se vaya a su pueblo a ver a su familia para que se distraiga también.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido la verdad es que si necesito salir de aquí y respirar otros aires y también a mi nana le vendría bien un descanso.

-¿Entonces iras?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces arregla todo que nos vamos mañana muy temprano.

-Genial a qué horas pasaras por mí.

-A las 7 dijo el poniéndose de pie.

Yo lo imite y caminamos hacia la puerta al llegar a esta nos detuvimos y él me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, sus ojos eran hermosos y tenía una mirada penetrante que me ponía la piel chinita. Porque demonios tenía que ser tan guapo, sexi, varonil y enigmático de la nada se convirtió en alguien importante.

Me encantaba todo de él su risa, su mirada, sus ojos, sus manos, su maravilloso y atlético cuerpo, su vos oh por Dios su vos me encantaba, era tan grave, tan seductora, tan jodidamente embriagante y era aun más seductora cuando hablaba bajo y me consolaba, o me alagaba en algo, cuando me decía palabras lindas que eran solo para mí.

-Bueno hermosa me voy gracias por el café y el pastel, mañana antes de irnos hablare con Tony así que no te preocupes por el tu deja todo en mis manos.

-Últimamente mi vida ha estado en tus manos dije yo con un suspiro.

-Y eso me agrada he hecho un buen trabajo o acaso ¿tienes alguna queja?

-No si no me estaba quejado me agrada que estés al pendiente de mí.

-Y a mí me agrada pasar tiempo contigo dijo el sujetando mis manos.

-Pues ya somos dos dije yo en un murmullo.

-Es bueno saberlo dijo el besando los nudillos de una de mis manos.

Sus labios se sentían tibios y esto hizo que las mariposas cambiaran el baile de la danza del amor por el del jarabe tapatío y mi corazón ayudo al realizar la melodía.

-Lo mismo digo dije yo.

Entonces Terry soltó mis manos y sujeto mi barbilla y me tomo la cintura acercándome más a él en un abrazo roso mi nariz con la suya y después junto sus labios con los míos fundiéndolos en un suave beso.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves sabían a café y chocolate mezclados con menta, era un beso suave dulce y embriagador que sin darme cuenta fue subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en uno apasionado, de esos que me encantaba ver en las películas y que nunca me habían dado.

Nos separamos cuando el aire empezó a faltar yo lo miraba expectante e incrédula de lo que había pasado y el solo sonrió y dijo.

-Te veré mañana.

-Si fue lo único que logre decir

El volvió a sonreír y salió de la casa, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irme a mi recamara cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir era el

-Disculpa se me olvido algo dijo al verme.

-¿Qué? Pregunte yo mas desconcertada que nunca.

-Esto dijo el sujetándome de nueva cuenta por la cintura y volviéndome a besar.

-Ahora si me voy te veo mañana dijo al soltarme y se fue dejándome más confundida que nunca.

Esta por demás decir que esa noche no tuve pesadillas, creo que desde que paso lo de mi hermana fue la primer noche que dormí tranquilamente y todo gracias a el.

* * *

Hola buenas tardes y bien tardes antes que nada una disculpa pero en verdad la semana pasada no pude subir capitulo, no por falta de ganas si no de tiempo y es que la navidad me tiene vuelta loca con tantas cosas por hacer, y luego batallo mucho para actualizar porque todavía estoy en proceso de entender bien a fanfiction (ya se que vergüenza que todavía no sepa como utilizar la pagina) y por eso me tardo en contestar lo reviews porque no le hallo a esto pero ahí la llevo solo tengan me paciencia por favor.

En fin espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado, como siempre fue escrito con mucho cariño, vienen capítulos melosos con un toque de comedia como este porque creo que la pobre Candy merece un descanso de tantas cosas malas que le pasaron hay que disfrutarlos porque todavía le queda mucho por sufrir.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario en verdad los aprecio mucho una disculpa si no los contesto rápido pero como dije anteriormente no le entiendo muy bien que digamos a la pagina pero les aseguro que los leo y los tomo en cuenta.

Le deseo que tengan una muy feliz navidad que la paz reine en sus corazones y que se la pasen excelente en compañía de su familia y seres queridos.

Saludos y bendiciones y ahora si sin falta nos leemos las próxima semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 _De pronto la vida ya no era tan gris ni amarga, a veces me daba miedo sentir esto que estaba sintiendo, porque que yo no debería ser feliz mientras ella estaba en un frio ataúd, pero no sé si era mi necesidad de su aprobación, o que en realidad ella volvía a mi del mas allá en los sueños y me decía que tenía que vivir y ser feliz, que no desaprovechara lo que se me estaba dando, y entre risas me daba a entender que ella había tenido mucho que ver con esto que me estaba pasando; y volvía a mi esta sensación conocida de complicidad y camaradería, estos sueños me encantaban porque aparte de ser tan reales ella estaba feliz como antes de que sucediera lo que paso, estaba sonriente y tranquila siempre que la soñaba así me despertaba de buen ánimo y feliz._

 _Pero no siempre era así había veces en los que estaba triste por más que trataba de disimularlo no lograba ocultar el dolor, su desasosiego, y al final cuando le preguntaba por su estado de ánimo terminaba llorando lastimosamente, haciendo que me despertara llorando de impotencia y coraje por no poder ayudarla, esta por demás decir que esos días eran pésimos y mi ánimo estaba por los suelos._

 _Hasta que llegaba el y me hacía sentir mejor con una simple sonrisa, una simple mirada, o con una simple palabra._

* * *

Al día siguiente el estaba ahí tal y como lo prometió tuvo una conversación muy seria con mi hermano y este se disculpo conmigo por los problemas que me dio y prometió no volver a tomar en exceso.

Esto me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila aunque sabía que no debía confiar mucho en lo que Tony me decía, pero cuando hablamos parecía tan decidido a cumplir su promesa que no pude mas que creerle.

La nana Pony tomo muy bien lo de irse a su pueblo, que no tardo mucho en hacer sus maletas y reservar un boleto para irse.

Yo estuve dándole vueltas al beso hasta muy tarde en la noche y en la mañana era un manojo de nervios no sabía cómo actuar ante Terry.

Porque tal vez para el ese beso no significo nada, digo el tenia una novia o amiga con derecho con la que se apareaba, cosa que me daba mucho coraje y rabia solo de pensarlo. Pero eso no era el caso ahora, aquí el punto era que tal vez yo le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que tal vez él ni siquiera recordaría por la mañana.

Pero ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Acaso le gusto? o tal vez la tipa que tenia por pareja lo dejo con ganas, maldición por eso siempre pensé que el amor era una porquería, por eso siempre me burlaba de Lucy cuando me hablaba de sus dilemas con Albert.

Yo no era de esas personas que se tomaban a pecho las cosas pero aquí estaba como idiota, toda nerviosa porque iba a ver a Terry y no sabía cómo actuar solo porque el muy imbécil me había besado.

Al final decidí actuar como una persona madura y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada sería la sofisticación andando.

En el camino de mi casa al aeropuerto no estuvimos solos, porque por suerte su chófer llevaba el auto, así que estaba tranquila y cuando llegamos tampoco hablamos mucho porque había mucha gente.

El trayecto fue muy rápido él se la paso trabajando en su portátil y yo me hice la dormida.

Al llegar al hotel y después de que nos dieron las llaves de nuestras respectivas habitaciones Terry me dijo.

-Hermosa voy a tener un par de juntas durante la mañana, que te parece si vas a tu habitación acomodas tus cosas, descansas un poco y nos vemos en la tarde para comer y hacer turismo.

-Claro te veo más tarde dije.

El me acompaño a mi habitación y justo cuando iba a entrar me sujeto de la mano, me hizo voltear hacia él y me beso.

Y que beso verdad de Dios, ahora entendía porque la tipa que tenia de pareja lo celaba tanto besaba increíble.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto, yo lo mire confundida, el solo sonrió dijo un "te veré más tarde" y se marcho.

Maldición pero que se creía el idiota ¿por qué demonios me besaba si no tenemos una relación amorosa?

¿Qué le pasa al baboso?, ¿que se piensa?, ¿Qué acaso cree que no tengo moral? como diría mi abuela "si yo soy una señorita decente", no soy como las tipas como las que acostumbra salir para que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden.

El hecho que me encanten sus besos no significa que le voy a permitir que me ande besando cada vez que se le dé la gana, no si a mí no me dicen Susana, yo si soy una persona que se da a respetar.

Bueno el que no le dijera nada las veces que me ha besado no significa que no me he dado a respetar, es solo que como me gusta tanto y besa tan bien el condenado, me deja afectada y no puedo reaccionar rápido.

Y si también estaba el hecho que le haya correspondido a los tres besos que me ha dado, pero eso no significa nada, digo yo soy la pobre e inocente joven de 19 años, inexperta que solo ha tenido un novio en su vida el cual no sabía besar, es lógico que le correspondiera, digo el es un hombre de más de 30 años con mucha pero mucha experiencia que es sexi, guapo y que besa extremadamente bien.

Es lógico que me dejara llevar ¿o no?

* * *

-Le tienes que dejar muy en claro que tú no eres de esas que andan por ahí, dándoselas a cualquiera me dijo mi amigo Marck por teléfono.

Estaba hecha todo un lío sin Lucy no tenia con quien hablar, había intentado marcarle a mi amiga Jen pero no la encontré, así que pensé que como Marck era hombre tal vez el me podría ayudar a entender lo que Terry pretendía.

-¡Pero si yo no le di nada! dije yo exasperada.

-Lo sé pero los hombres así somos si no nos ponen un alto, con la que se deja con esa nos vamos.

-Terry no es así.

-¿Estás segura? porque si no es así ¿porque te beso? cuando él se anda echando a la asistente de tu padre.

-No hables tan pelado

-No estoy siendo pelado, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad haber dime, ¿el hablo contigo de esto?, ¿te explico porque de pronto le dio por besarte?

-No

-Ahí lo tienes el tipo dijo déjame ver si esta cae, la beso y si se deja pues me la hecho así somos todos.

-No, así eres tú no todos dije yo.

-Todos somos así, vamos Candy dime acaso el té a insinuado que quiere una relación seria contigo.

-Pues no.

-Ves el amigo te quiere para…

-Suficiente Marck te hable para que me ayudes no para pongas mi ánimo por los suelos.

-Ok está bien te voy a decir lo que vas hacer, ahora que lo veas vasa poner esa cara malvada que sueles poner, y le dirás "quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio" y después con esa vos autoritaria y prepotente que tienes le pondrás las cartas en la mesa.

Le dirás mira Grandchester yo soy una señorita de bien y si quieres seguir besándome primero que nada terminaras de tajo con esa amargada que tienes por pareja, y cuando digo terminar me refiero a que no le hablaras, la miraras, ni la saludaras, besaras, no podrás tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ni un faje, ni sexo de ningún tipo, tampoco podrás estar en una misma habitación con ella.

Así que ya sabes si quieres seguir besándome además de mandar a volar a esa tipa tienes que pedirme que salga formalmente contigo.

-¡Eres idiota o que te pasa, como se te ocurre que yo le voy a decir todo eso, casi casi quieres que me le declare yo!

-Los hombres así somos entre más claras sean las mujeres con nosotras mejor.

-Marck te recuerdo que estamos hablando de un hombre jodida mente sexi, un hombre que pasa de los 30, un hombre maduro y exitoso. No un inmaduro de 20 años que solo piensa en coitos.

-Tú dirás lo que quieras pero todos los hombres somos iguales y pensamos igual.

-No sé ni porque te hable dije yo frustrada.

-Ok si no le quieres decir así tal cual las cosas díselas sutilmente y hazte respetar.

-Bueno eso sí, tengo que hacerme respetar.

-Ves no es tan difícil si quieres te mando por texto todo el discurso para que no batalles.

-Sabes una cosa estás loco dije yo enojada y termine la llamada.

Solo a mí se ocurría pedirle consejos de amor al hombre más cínico y sin cerebro del mundo, era mi amigo lo quería mucho y todo pero era un completo imbécil.

Pero tenía razón en eso de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar lo de los besos, sería muy sutil y hablaría como toda una mujer adulta con él.

Ya por la tarde me encontraba con Terry en el restaurante del hotel y hasta este momento me había comportado como toda una mujer madura, y solo esperaba el momento propicio para aclarar de manera sutil y correcta lo de los besos; hasta que su celular empezó a sonar y el susodicho contesto.

-Si hola Susy, no claro que no me molestas dime dijo Terry levantándose de la silla y haciéndome una seña con la que me indicaba que enseguida regresaba.

Entonces mi mente madura se fue al carajo, y es que no entendía porque le decía "Susy" si se llamaba Susana aunque claro como salían y se apareaban juntos el se podía tomar las atribuciones que quisiera con ella y llamarla como se le diera la gana total ya la conocía muy pero muy bien en todos los aspectos.

Maldito mujeriego mal hombre, hijo del mal, "que dijo me acuesto con esta y cuando no este disponible me besuqueo a esta otra".

Pues no, si cree que yo voy a ser la otra está muy equivocado por más guapo y sexi que sea yo no voy a dejar que juegue con migo, no si Marck tenía razón todos son iguales.

Aunque tal vez me estaba precipitando, porque Susana trabajaba con Terry ahora que mi padre estaba de viaje y tal vez le hablo por algún asunto de trabajo, si eso debe de ser pero porque demonios le decía "Susy" debería tratarla con mas formalidad aunque tuvieran chaca chaca tenían que tratarse con respeto.

Pero a pesar de todo, no iba a ser un numerito me iba a comportar como lo que soy una dama seria y madura.

Terry regreso a la mesa después de 10 minutos hablando con la susodicha.

-Siento la demora dijo este al sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Quién era? Dije yo de un modo cortante el cual se me salió sin querer.

Terry me miro fijamente y me dijo.

-Susana la asistente de tu padre como el no está pues ella y yo estamos trabajando a la par para sacar a delante todo.

Yo lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro mientras pensaba que me dio demasiadas explicaciones, pero lo deje pasar no iba hacer una escena porque era una persona muy madura.

Estaba a punto de cambiar la conversación cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar el contestó la llamada y la tan afamada Susana o mejor dicho "Susy" volvió a salir a escena.

-Si "Susy" dime dijo el levantándose de la silla para contestar la llamada en privado.

Estaba a punto de matarlo a él y a la tal "Susy" también, porque jodidos le volvió a decir "Susy" era Susana tan difícil era decirle por su nombre completo. Y porque la tipa le hablaba tanto, que tanto se secreteaban, porque no podía tomar la llamada aquí, digo ni que yo entendiera de negocios.

Pero yo era una persona madura y no aria ningún escándalo.

Terry regreso a la mesa después de otros 11 minutos, bueno en realidad eran 13 pero quien los cuenta.

-Lo siento hermosa en que estábamos dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Problemas en la oficina dije yo con voz aguda.

-No bueno los normales dijo el titubeante.

-Aja, pues ordenemos ya antes de que te vuelvan a llamar dije yo intentando ocultar mi enojo.

-Claro dijo él.

Y no hubo interrupciones hasta que trajeron la comida, entonces su celular volvió a sonar y él se fue a contestarle a la tal "Susy" en privado.

No si ya me imaginaba, de seguro se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para su próxima revolcada, y yo aquí como idiota comiendo sola mientras ellos tenían sexo telefónico, y aunque no sabía qué demonios era eso ni como se hacía, si sabía que eso existía y como la tipa era tan golfa de seguro que con tal de retenerlo le hacía de todo.

Era una inmoral los dos eran unos inmorales pervertidos, promiscuos de seguro se irían al infierno por golfos.

-Lo siento dijo Terry sentándose nueva mente junto a mí.

-No hay problema dije yo en tono brusco y seguí comiendo, era una dama y no daría un espectáculo en un lugar público.

-Y que quieres hacer tengo la tarde libre dijo el de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

-Nada en realidad estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir dije yo cortante.

El me iba a decir algo pero su móvil volvió a sonar y como las veces anteriores era "Susy" y el corrió a contestarle en privado.

Aventé la servilleta en la mesa y me levante de golpe de la silla tome mi bolso y llame al camarero para decirle que me llevara la cuenta porque ya nos íbamos a ir.

Estaba dándole mi tarjeta de crédito al mesero cuando Terry regreso.

-¿Qué pasa Candy porque estas pagando la cuenta?

Y aquí la mujer madura y equilibrada se fue a la fregada.

-Porque ya me voy, pero igual y ni te preocupes tu puedes quedarte por mí no hay problema dije yo furiosamente.

Y entonces Terrence hizo la pregunta más estúpida de la vida.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¡No! Dije yo en con voz calmada, bueno tal vez grite un poco.

El me miro asombrado y dijo.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?

-¡No estoy enojada!

-Si lo estas vamos hermosa dime porque estas así.

Yo estaba a punto de contestarle y el maldito teléfono volvió a sonar yo grite furiosamente y Terry me miro asustado.

-¡Contesta que estas esperando, tu novia "Susy" te está hablando! Dije yo gritando

-Susana no es mi novia me respondió él con vos pausada.

-Si claro dije yo más furiosa que antes

-Mira deja contesto esta llamada y después tu y yo nos vamos a sentar tranquilamente a hablar dijo el calmado.

Y mi paciencia llego a su límite, el muy imbécil le iba a contestar a la tipa y después iba hablar conmigo, pues estaba loco si pensaba que yo me iba a quedar esperando a que terminara de charlar con esa mujer.

-¡No! Sabes que, mejor porque no le contestas a tu amiga novia tranquilamente mientras yo me voy a mi habitación, y después hablamos, ha y déjame decirte que ya no quiero que te andes tomando atribuciones con migo.

Me entiendes, si me vuelves a besar le diré a Tony que me andas besuqueando, cuando copulas con la asistente de mi padre para que te ponga la golpiza de tu vida.

Porque si crees que yo soy como la golfa con la que te apareas estas muy equivocado, yo si soy una persona decente que no se anda besando con cualquiera, mucho menos me ando apareando a lo loco con cuanto hijo de vecino se me acerque.

Estaba tan furiosa que no me daba cuenta que le estaba gritando a todo pulmón a Terry y que todas las personas ahí presentes nos estaban viendo.

Terry me miraba asombrado tenía la cara roja, no sabía si por enojo o vergüenza por la escena que estaba montando.

-Candy porque no nos sentamos y platicamos esto con calma dijo el tratando de sujetar mi mano.

-¡Al carajo todo yo estoy muy calmada! le dije aun mas furiosa que antes.

El maldito teléfono seguía sonando y él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como queriendo decidir si contestar o no y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebate el móvil y lo aventé al suelo con todas mis fuerzas.

Este se quebró y el estúpido timbre dejo de sonar.

Terry miro a su celular y después a mí su expresión iba del asombro al susto, y estaba en lo correcto en asustarse yo estaba furiosa y a nada de golpearlo con lo primero que encontrara.

-Sabes una cosa vete al demonio, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida eres un estúpido egocéntrico, mujeriego, imbécil, vete con tu "Susy" a hacer cochinadas de esas que acostumbras a hacer, eres un degenerado de lo peor.

Y después por si fuera poco, tome la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa la agite, vertí el contenido en él, y después hice mi salida triunfal, dejándolo parado en medio del restaurante lleno de vino de la cabeza a los pies.

Estaba furiosa y no pensaba en nada o al menos en nada coherente así que fui a mi habitación recogí mis cosas y me fui al aeropuerto, ni de loca me quedaba ahí con ese mal hombre.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Marck con una cerveza en una mano y una rebanada de pizza en la otra. Aunque yo no acostumbraba a tomar alcohol mi amigo me había dicho que me relajaría así que la acepte.

Pobre Marck él estaba pagando los platos rotos de Terry y es que después de que regresara a Chicago no quise ir a mi casa porque no había nadie, bueno si había pero mi nana no estaba y yo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Y a falta de Lucy pues no tuve más remedio que recurrir a Marck tal vez el era un idiota, pero era mi mejor amigo y de repente tenía sus momentos lucidos.

-Necesitas irte de antro y ponerte una borrachera de aquellas eso te ayudara.

-Es que tú todo lo arreglas con antros y borrachera dije yo.

El me miro se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-Pues la verdad sí.

Bufe y puse los ojos en blanco, no había manera de tener una conversación decente con este hombre.

-Ve tu si quieres yo no tengo ánimos de salir.

-Vamos Candy será divertido.

-No tengo ropa adecuada y además estoy de luto le dije yo.

El me miro largamente y dijo.

-El luto lo llevamos en el corazón, todos extrañamos a Lucy pero la vida sigue no nos podemos estancar, no te debes de estancar a ella no le hubiera gustado que te aislaras de todo con el pretexto del luto.

Y ahí había aparecido mi amigo el que se tomaba las cosas enserio en sus cinco minutos de lucidez, y aunque me quejaba mucho de él la verdad es que no lo cambiaría por nada, siempre estaba para mi, ahora mismo debería estar con una de sus amiguitas haciendo cochinadas pero había preferido quedarse con su loca y bipolar mejor amiga.

-Lo sé es solo que se me hace muy pronto ¿no crees?

-La verdad no, algún día tendrás que ir alguna fiesta, vamos Candy solo iremos un rato bailamos un par de canciones nos tomamos un par de cervezas y nos regresamos solo es para sacar el estrés.

Sinceramente no sé cómo es que Marck logro convencerme pero varias horas después me encontraba bailando en medio de la pista de algún antro, nunca me había puesto borracha pero no era tan ingenua como para saber que se me habían pasado las copas.

Salimos de ahí ya entrada la madrugada y el pobre de Marck no sabía qué hacer con migo y es que yo de por si era algo loca sin alcohol en sima, ahora con muchas pero muchas copas demás era el terror de cualquiera.

Íbamos en su coche y yo no dejaba de cantar una canción estúpida que sonaba en la radio.

-Puedes dejar de gritar y bajarle al radio por favor dijo Marck enfadado, y vaya que tenía razón para estar enojado le había arruinado tres ligues, a una le había dicho que yo era su novia, a la otra que era su esposa y a la ultima que él era gay y yo era un travestí con el que salía.

-Recuérdame no volverte a llevar de antro te pones pesada y no me dejas ligar.

Yo solo reí y seguí cantando a todo pulmón.

Al llegar a su casa un sujeto nos intercepto en la puerta.

-Candice White de dónde demonios vienes a esta hora.

Yo di un grito y casi se me sale el corazón de la impresión.

-¿Terry que haces aquí?

El me miraba indignado y lo odie mas por ser tan guapo y sexy, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que en la tarde bueno ya no llevaba el saco gris solo la camisa blanca con una mancha roja por el frente y el pantalón gris llevaba una gran mancha en la pierna izquierda pero a pesar de esto se veía espectacular.

-Estas borracha dijo furioso.

-A ti que te importa dije yo prepotente.

Terry me miro furioso y así sin más me cargo como si yo fuera un bulto.

-¡Qué demonios haces dije yo enojada!

-Llevándote a tu casa.

-No yo me voy a quedar a dormir con Marck.

-Ni en tus sueños te voy a dejar que te quedes a dormir con un hombre dijo este mas furioso que antes.

-No es cualquier hombre es mi mejor amigo, a demás a ti que te importa mejor vete a aparear con tu "Susy" dije yo.

-No me interesa que ese tal Marck sea tu mejor amigo, tu no vas s dormir con él ni hoy ni nuca es más te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver.

-Tú a mi no me prohíbes nada, Marck ven a golpear a este degenerado que me quiere llevar a la fuerza.

Mi amigo estaba al margen analizando las probabilidades de ganar a una pelea con él, era más que obvio que Terry ganaría en primera porque era más alto que mi rubio amigo, en segundo Marck estaba más flaco que Oliva la de Popeye el marino y Terry bueno él le daba duro al gym y tenía un cuerpo fuerte.

En pocas palabras si se peleaban Marck no solo salía perdiendo también salía derechito al hospital, pero confiaba con que la amistad que nos unía y su cariño hacia mi ganara e intentara pelear por mi honor.

-Así que tú eres el mujeriego, degenerado, golfo y mal hombre que intento echarse al plato a Candy teniendo ya otra mujer con la que copulaba en sus ratos libres, al que mi bella amiga puso en su lugar bañando con vino y dejándolo en ridículo en un restaurante.

-Yo no intente echármela al plato y a demás yo no copulo con nadie desde hace tiempo dijo Terry cansadamente.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Candy? Porque si son malas déjame te digo que ella no es de esas como las que acostumbramos salir y si la quieres andar besando y tomando atribuciones de más todo tiene que ser legal y formal.

-No te entiendo dijo Terry confundido.

-Si ya sabes primero tienen que ser novios formales, después mandar a volar a esa mala mujer con la que te acuestas y hacerle ver que ya no quieres nada con ella, y ya después te echas al plato, a Candy, pero ya siendo todo formal y siendo fiel y toda la cosa dijo mi amigo.

-Estas tarado o que te pasa Marck solo patéale el trasero y has que me suelte dije yo exasperada.

-De acuerdo are todo eso que me pides y por lo de "la mala mujer" eso ya quedo solucionado desde hace mucho no te preocupes.

-Muy bien entonces espera un segundo en lo que traigo la maleta de Candy.

-Qué demonios Marck que estás haciendo, el señor es el enemigo degenerado no me debes dejar sola con el grite, yo todavía iba en los brazos de Terry y por más que me movía el no me soltaba.

-Esto es cosas de parejas, y yo ahí no me meto que tengan linda noche y viejo perdón por dejar que se emborrachara pero venia echa una fiera no encontré otra cosa con que calmarla dijo Marck dándole mi maleta a Terry.

-No te preocupes yo me are cargo de todo ahora dijo el sujetando la maleta con el brazo libre y caminando hacia su auto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Terry paro el coche en un lugar desconocido y se quedo viendo hacia la nada yo seguía enojada con él, estaba sentada el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados también mirando hacia el frente, y por más tonto que pareciera le aplique la ley del hielo mandando al carajo cualquier signo de madures de mi parte.

El suspiro y dijo de pronto.

-Llegamos.

Yo voltee a verlo extrañada y le dije.

-Esta no es mi casa.

-No no la es este es mi departamento.

-No se supone que vives en casa de tus padres junto tus hermanas y Albert desde que ellos murieron.

-Así es pero todos necesitamos nuestros espacios de vez en cuando.

-Claro así que es aquí donde vienes a aparearte con, bueno eso no importa mucho.

-Nunca e traído a ninguna mujer a este lugar dijo el cansadamente.

-¿Y que se supone que hago yo aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar y dado que estas borracha y te gusta cometer locuras no me quiero arriesgar a que pase otra cosa y te vuelvas a escapar o a montar otra escena pública, aquí nadie nos molestara dijo él mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia mi puerta para abrirla.

La verdad es que la borrachera se me había bajado gracias al coraje y la impresión de ver a Terry tan fuera de sí.

-Pues sabes una cosa yo no quiero hablar contigo así que llévame a mi casa ahora mismo, dije yo.

-No, ahora baja del auto o te llevo cargada.

-No me pienso mover de aquí dije yo enfadada.

-De acuerdo luego no digas que no te lo advertí dijo el sacándome del coche y echándome en su hombro.

Y volvimos a hacer una escena a las tres de la madrugada en la puerta del edificio de su departamento, yo pataleaba y gritaba a todo pulmón que me bajara por suerte no había gente más que el portero.

Y este al preguntarle a Terry que es lo que ocurría el solo le contesto "problemas de pareja" y siguió su camino hasta el elevador.

Al llegar a su departamento entramos y por fin me soltó.

-Eres un idiota.

Terry me miro furioso y dijo.

-Si lo soy, solo a un idiota se le ocurre perseguir a una mujer por dos ciudades distintas después de que esta lo dejara en ridículo en un restaurante repleto de gente al gritarle barbaridad y media, romperle el celular y vaciarle una botella de vino en la cabeza.

-Te lo merecías dije yo más calmada.

-¿Tú crees? Sabes que yo odio las escenas, odio perseguir mujeres, odio tener que doblegar mi orgullo y sin embargo aquí me tienes iracundo contigo por largarte de Lyonis sin siquiera aclara las cosas con migo. Estoy furioso contigo por hacerme sentir celos al verte colgada del brazo de ese niño al que según tu catalogas como mejor amigo.

-Es mi mejor amigo dije yo.

-¡No he terminado de hablar! grito furioso dejándome consternada y en silencio.

Estoy enojado porque estoy haciendo todo lo que siempre odie ¡por Dios ya estoy peor que Albert! y te odio por eso porque tú tienes la culpa de todo, todavía ahorita me hiciste quedar en ridículo con el portero del edificio, pero que rayos un escándalo mas no es nada.

-Yo

-¡No he terminado todavía!, dijo un poco más calmado pero seguía furioso.

Detesto que me hagas sentir todo esto, odio tenerte todo el tiempo en la cabeza y querer estar contigo a todas horas, aborrezco quedar como un imbécil delante de todos cada vez que se te da la gana al montar un numerito.

Odio no poder mirar a nadie más que a ti y mandar al demonio a todo el mundo por ti, incluyendo un cliente muy importante que deje botado por salir corriendo tras de ti, y detesto tener que dar explicaciones pero como estoy loco por ti, no soporto que estés enojada conmigo y no me dejes estar junto a ti te las voy a dar.

En primer lugar Susan y yo nunca tuvimos nada serio, si es verdad salía con ella y si manteníamos una relación del tipo sexual que termino cuando pasó lo de tu hermana, y tú y yo nos hicimos más cercanos.

Y si es cierto que la vi un par de veces cuando tu y yo salíamos pero no nos volvimos a acostar, te doy mi palabras de eso, yo no quise porque quería tener algo contigo, algo muy serio y formal por tal motivo se me hacía de muy mal gusto seguir con ella en ese tipo de relación, por eso y porque ella ya no me atraía mas porque te tenia a ti.

¡Cómo crees que voy a voltear a ver a otra persona cuando te tengo a mi lado, me encantas, me fascinas, no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú!

Y si Susana me estuvo marcando el día de hoy no era por algo personal entre ella y yo, sino más bien por una información que necesitaba para cerrar el negocio que fui a tratar.

-¡Claro y yo soy la madre Teresa verdad, pues no te creo nada de que la tal "Susy" como tú la llamas y tu solo tienen una relación laboral, si se nota a kilómetros que se siguen apareando juntos!

-Por el amor de Dios Candy que yo ya no tengo nada con Susana.

-No no es Susana es "Susy" tu así le llamas a tu amada.

-Yo le digo así por costumbre no por otra cosa, pero si tanto te molesta que le diga así pues ya no lo vuelvo hacer y ya.

-Dile como te dé la gana a mi ya no me importa.

Terry suspiro fuerte mente como queriéndose calmar y dijo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar enojada conmigo y me perdones?

-¿Qué?

-Si al demonio todo, si tengo que comportarme como el imbécil de mi hermano y suplicar perdón por algo que yo no hice lo haré, solo quiero que tu y yo estemos bien no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de que me perdones.

Yo lo miraba consternada y mi cerebro empezó a reaccionar y la Candy madura empezó a volver.

Y es que este hombre tan jodidamente sexi al que había puesto en ridículo en un lugar público estaba aquí, con la ropa manchada de vino que yo le había vaciado en sima, dándome una coherente explicación de los hechos de los cuales viendo fríamente tenía mucho sentido todo lo que me estaba diciendo, y aun sabiendo que él no tuvo la culpa de nada me estaba pidiendo perdón y me estaba dando la opción de pedirle lo que quisiera para que nos reconciliáramos.

-No quiero que hables ni veas a Susan tampoco quiero que la vuelvas a llamar "Susy" delante mío ni delante de nadie. Dije yo, y es que pudieron mas mis celos que mi madures.

-Ella es asistente de tu papá y tengo que tratar con ella mientras no esté él.

-De acuerdo entonces olvídate de mi dije yo.

Terry grito desesperadamente y después dijo.

-Está bien, está bien, ella siempre quiso que la mandaran a contabilidad como gerente, Selene la que esta de encargada ahora se dará de baja en un par de semanas, íbamos a contratar a alguien más porque Susana no daba el ancho para el puesto pero se lo daré a ella, yo no tengo ningún trato con esa área Tony es el jefe directo de ahí.

-¿Cuándo aras eso? Pregunte yo.

-Mañana mismo le avisare a recursos humanos para que ella empiece a capacitar a otra chica para que se quede como asistente de tu padre y ella se empiece a empapar de su nuevo puesto.

Yo lo mire no muy convencida, pero su expresión ansiosa y preocupada me gano.

-Siento lo del vino, también lo de tu celular y todas las tonterías que te grite dije en vos baja.

El me miro largamente y después se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-No me gusta que te enojes conmigo eres muy importante para mí, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y detesto que estemos enojados o mejor dicho que estés enojada.

-Lo siento no sé lo que me pasa sabes que yo estoy loca y esta bipolaridad a veces no me deja, pero te juro que nunca había actuado así, creo los celos me llevaron a otro nivel.

-No te preocupes para la próxima que espero que no haya próxima, pero si llegase a pasar recuerda que la comunicación en una pareja es muy importante, si hay algo que te incomode o no te guste de mi o de mis actitudes házmelo saber y así lo podremos resolver sin llegar a esto, e igual yo haré lo mismo.

-Comunicación en pareja, no sabía que nosotros fuéramos una pareja dije riendo.

Terry se separo de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que somos una pareja, bueno tal vez no te lo he pedido formalmente pero tú deberías saber que respeto mucho tanto a ti como a tu familia como para andarte besando solo porque me dieron ganas, es más que obvio que quiero tener una relación seria contigo.

-En serio y entonces ¿por qué no me lo has pedido? dije yo.

-Eso iba hacer porque crees que te invite a Lyons, ayer me di cuenta que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, tú me encantas, me vuelves loco, simplemente te quiero demasiado y te necesito en mi vida, tenía planeada una velada romántica pero.

-Yo la arruine con mi numerito en el restaurante dije yo apenada.

-Sí pero estuvo bien ya que yo me di cuenta que te sigo queriendo aunque te comportes como loca, y tu aprendiste que me tienes comiendo de tu mano cosa que ya no me importa, porque ya todo me da igual mientras estés a mi lado dijo el volviéndome a abrazar.

-Yo también te quiero mucho y te necesito en mi vida más de lo que te imaginas, lamento lo del negocio en serio.

-No te preocupes por eso ya quedo solucionado ahora solo déjame decirte que no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de antro con tu amiguito ese y ahí de ti si vuelves a tomar.

-Marck es mi mejor amigo y después de hoy a ninguno nos quedaron ganas de salir juntos de antro, y créeme yo tampoco quiero volver a tomar alcohol en mi vida es horrible no estar en tus cinco sentidos.

Terry rio y me atrajo más hacia el.

-Entonces dije yo.

-Entonces que dijo Terry

-Ya somos pareja oficial o me tengo que esperar a una declaración formal.

Terry me soltó, me miro y sonrió.

-¿Señorita Candice White quiere hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?

Yo lo sujete del cuello de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese hasta que nos falto el aire.

Terry suspiro y dijo.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

Después él fue el que me beso, mi corazón como de costumbre estaba como loco y las mariposas en mi estomago bailaban break dance, mientras un montón de fuegos artificiales estallaban alrededor.

Pase la noche ahí pero no con él a lo que me refiero que él fue todo un caballero al dejarme su habitación y el dormir en el sofá de la sala.

Ya que según y a palabras textuales "ahora que somos novios de ningún modo te faltare al respeto, yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala, tú en mi habitación y que no se hable más del asunto".

Como diría Paquita la del barrio piérdeme el respeto, estuve a nada de decirlo, pero qué demonios en la tarde yo le avente mi sermón de soy una señorita decente y aquí tengo las consecuencias de las babosadas que digo cuando estoy enojada.

Y no es que yo quisiera en este momento aparearme con él, bueno no se obviamente a mi mente han llegado estos pensamientos degenerados de cómo sería hacerlo con él, según los rumores Terry era muy bueno en la cama.

Pero yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese ramo, no sabía si algún día el quisiera hacerlo conmigo, bueno ahora que somos novios formales me su pongo que si, digo el es un hombre de mundo y una relación de manita sudada pues no iba con él.

Pero hacerlo al primer día de haber iniciado una relación no era algo común ¿o sí? Bueno todo dependía de que tan golfa fueras, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Genial ayer tenía el dilema de porque me beso si no éramos nada, y hoy estoy con el de ¿Se tiene intimidad el primer día de relación?

Además no sé si Terry pensaba que yo no tenía nada de experiencia en relación al sexo, y tampoco sabía que era lo que él esperaba de mí en ese ámbito.

Tendría que leer muchos libros respecto a esto para tener una idea más clara, y no llegar a parecer una novata cuando esto sucediera ¿Por qué iba a suceder verdad?

¿Terry abra tenido sus "cosas" con la pechugona luego luego?

Pensar en esa tipa no valía la pena ella era agua pasada pero no quería que Terry se aburriera de mi y fuera a buscar lo que yo no le doy en otra parte.

Soy una estúpida tengo dos horas de relación con el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo y ya ando con mis inseguridades, debería estar agradecida con Terry por lo respetuoso que es con migo.

Además necesito tiempo para prepararme y pasar al siguiente nivel, primero necesitaba comprarme algunas revistas, algunos libros, hablar con personas experimentadas para que me asesoren, buscar un par de cosas por internet, comprar la ropa adecuada, ir al ginecólogo, pensar en escusas para no confesarme con el padre Federico que era amigo de la abuela desde hace mucho y así este no le fuera con el chisme a esta y después se armara la tercera guerra mundial cuando esta le reclame mi honra a Terry y lo deje incapacitado de por vida.

En definitiva él era el hombre de mi vida no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y por nada en el mundo dejaría que se apartara de mi lado.

Con el quería pasar el resto de mi existencia, quería pasar con el todas las experiencias del noviazgo, estar siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Estaba recostada en su cama con todos estos pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Me levante en seguida, abrí la puerta y ahí está el hombre más guapo de este mundo con una pijama azul puesta iba descalzo y despeinado, se veía condenada mente sexy, aunque me decepcione un poco porque esperaba verlo con un poco menos de ropa.

-No sabía que dormías con pijamas de abuelito le dije burlonamente.

El sonrió divertido se acerco a mí y me dijo al oído en vos baja.

-En realidad duermo desnudo, pero como estas tú aquí considere que era inapropiado dormir así en la sala, a sabiendas que tú pudieras ocupar algo durante la noche y me encontraras así.

Me puse mas roja que un tomate ante su comentario, maldición yo y mi bocota ahora la imagen de Terry sin ropa inundaba mi cabeza y estas malditas hormonas se alborotaron todas.

Ahora no podría dormir por estar imaginando a Terry como Dios lo trajo al mundo, porque sin con ropa estaba guapísimo y jodidamente sexy y me ponía nerviosa, sin ella de seguro estaba mil veces mejor y me dejaría al borde del colapso.

-Me encanta verte sonrojada dijo el de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No estoy sonrojada dije yo.

En sonrió y dijo.

-Claro que sí, pero no he venido aquí a hacerte sonrojar, en el closet ahí un par de cobertores por si te da frio mas noche.

-Gracias dije, yo todavía estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?

-Si gracias te veré en la mañana. Dije yo cerrando la puerta, pero Terry lo impidió diciendo.

-Espera un segundo, tú no te puedes ir a dormir todavía.

-¿Por qué? Pregunte extrañada

-Porque todavía no me das mi beso de las buenas noches, dicho esto me sujeto entre sus brazos y me beso.

Y que beso esta vez fue mucho más intenso que los otros, y mis hormonas se volvieron a alborotar, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que Terry se separo bruscamente de mí.

-Es hora de dormir hermosa sueña conmigo, dijo este con vos mucho mas ronca y grave que la de costumbre.

-Sin ropa dije yo.

En sonrió maliciosamente y respondió

-Como me quieras soñar después me dio un casto beso en los labios y cerró la puerta casi dándome con ella en la nariz.

Yo estaba más roja de lo que se podría estar, sentía un calor enorme, y eso que estábamos a 2 grados y la calefacción del departamento no estaba funcionando. Y es que después de saber que Terry duerme desnudo y la tanda de besos intensos que nos acabábamos de dar por mi mente rondaban pensamientos nada inocentes.

-Candy la voz de Terry me saco de mis mal sanos pensamientos.

-Dime dije yo sin abrir la puerta.

-Por favor ponle seguro a tu habitación.

-¿Por qué? Pregunte yo.

-Porque necesito que algo me detenga en dado caso que mi fuerza de voluntad no sea tan fuerte e intente venir a tu habitación para seducirte.

-Ok fue lo único que pude decir.

-No escucho el seguro dijo el.

En eso se lo puse y me recargue en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo no le soy indiferente en ese campo.

Ahora solo tenía que quitarme de la mente esas degeneradas y pervertidas imágenes de Terry desnudo de mi cabeza para poder dormir en paz.

* * *

Hola buenas tardes espero que hayan tenido una navidad llena de paz, armonía y amor en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

Les deje dos capítulos porque les debía uno de la semana antepasada, se suponía que lo iba a subir este lunes pero si les soy sincera me enfieste y hasta el día de ayer termine con los festejos de navidad, por eso no pude subirlo.

Pero aquí está el que debía y de una vez el de esta semana, ya que no quiero volver a fallar, no sé si este viernes podre actualizar por aquello de los pre festejos de año nuevo.

Espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos, fueron escritos con mucho cariño como siempre, estos como se abran dado cuenta son más relajados y nos están dejando ver más el verdadero carácter de Candy, creo que ella se merece algo de felicidad antes de que se venga el drama otra vez y la vuelvan hacer llorar.

En fin muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, en verdad los aprecio mucho, me encanta leerlos y saber que tal les está pareciendo la historia, todos los tomo en cuenta y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Les deseo que este próximo año este lleno de amor, alegría, salud y trabajo. Que reflexionemos lo que nos está dejando este 2016, que tratemos de aprender de los errores cometidos, y para este 2017 nos empeñemos en conseguir más aciertos de los que tuvimos. Tratemos de dejar atrás todo lo malo y enfoquémonos en lo bueno.

Les mando muchos saludos, bendiciones y le deseo un prospero 2017.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Odiaba estar enamorada si Lucy estuviera aquí se burlaría mucho, y es que estaba actuando como una tonta que suspiraba cada que recibía un mensaje de texto de Terry, o cuando me hablaba por teléfono, o que carajos cuando lo veía, o me besaba.

Eso sin contar con las cursilerías que se me salían cada vez que hablábamos, si hasta mi nana se burlo de mi cuando escucho sin querer una conversación telefónica con Terry en la que le decía que lo quería hasta más allá de las estrellas y que lo extrañaba mucho a sabiendas que tenía como media hora de haberse marchado de mi casa.

Era la comidilla de la casa hasta Tony me jugaba bromas con esto, porque yo siempre jure y re jure que jamás en la vida seria de esas locas románticas estilo Lucy, que se pasaban suspirando por los rincones, o poniéndole apodos a sus amados como ratoncito, o puchunguito, o escribiendo recaditos de amor perfumados y mandárselos al galán, o peor a un festejando las semanas o meses de haberse conocido o de aniversario.

En fin tampoco había llegado a los extremos de los apodos, los recaditos y lo de los festejos, bueno ahí estaba a punto de caer porque Terry y yo cumpliríamos una semana de novios el día de mañana, y mi maldito enamoramiento me había hecho caer en esto también, pero que rayos yo no iba andar publicando, o gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que planeaba hacer.

Estaba en la cocina con mi nana ayudándola con la cena así que casualmente inicie una conversación que esperaba me dieras las respuestas que necesitaba sin que ella se diera cuenta y se burlara de mi más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Oye nanita te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro mi niña dime.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas les gusta a los hombres que les regalen?

Mi nana dejo de menear la olla, puso la cuchara en la mesa y me miro divertida.

Genial ya sabía por dónde iba, seguramente se estaba riendo de mi.

-¿No sabía que Terry cumplía años? Dijo mi nana "inocentemente"

-No el cumpleaños hasta enero

-Entonces te estás previniendo para la navidad aunque aún falta un mes, para esto tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar en algo.

-No es para navidad

-¿Entonces?

Se estaba burlando de mi sabía perfectamente que la semana pasada Terry y yo habíamos empezado una relación formal porque el mismo se lo había dicho y como la nana es tan curiosa lo obligo a que le contara todo con puntos y comas.

No, si mi nana podía ser malvada cuando quería, se reía a mis costillas junto con Tony y en cuanto llegara la abuela esto se pondría peor, ¿que acaso uno no podía enamorarse y hacer idioteces? Así era el maldito amor te convertía en un idiota feliz, pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

-Nana deja de burlarte de mí y dime que le puedo regalar a Terry.

-Pero niña me tienes que decir que motivo tiene el regalo para poder aconsejarte mejor, porque no es lo mismo un regalo de cumpleaños, a uno de navidad, o a uno por agradecimiento, o por algún favor prestado.

-Pues es de aniversario dije yo lo más bajo posible.

-¿Aniversario? Pero pensé que apenas van a cumplir una semana

-Y así es nana el regalo es por el aniversario de nuestra primera semana juntos.

La nana intentaba no ahogarse de la risa y esto me puso furiosa ¿Qué acaso uno no podía ponerse en plan de idiota enamorada de vez en cuando?

-Y que paso con el odio a las personas que derraman miel y se comportan como tontas con el pretexto de estar enamorados, y el "odio mas a esas chicas cursis que celebran las semanas de novios, ósea Hello como van a celebrar las semanas que oso, que festejen los años no las semanas, y todavía les dan a los pobres chicos regalos cursis que los ponen en vergüenza a los dos solo a Lucy le aguanto esas cursilerías y solo porque la quiero".

Dijo mi nana imitando la voz fresa que a veces me cargaba.

De seguro memorizo esa estúpida conversación, claro la muy lista sabia que algún día me pegaría el amor y terminaría haciendo todo lo que dije que nunca aria y entonces podría hacerme bromas, no si no se me aria raro que tuviera hasta las platicas grabadas para que no se le olvidara nada.

-Mira nanita deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame quieres.

Mi nana rió fuertemente y después me dijo.

-Porque no le escribes una carta donde le digas como ha cambiado tu vida desde que está contigo

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no soy de las que escriben cursilerías.

-Seria un bonito detalle.

-Claro y también debería comprarle un gran oso de peluche rosado y unos globos en forma de corazón que digan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida así al estilo Lucy.

Y es que mi hermana en el ultimo cumpleaños de Albert había hecho esto, le había escrito un poema en una hoja rosa y perfumada, le había comprado un oso de peluche gigante con un corazón rojo entre sus manos que decía te quiero, el oso iba envuelto en papel celofán con un gran moño rojo enzima, y a los costados unos globos de helio en forma de corazón que decían eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Tony y yo nos habíamos reído demasiado de esto, es mas Tony hasta había llegado temprano a la oficina para ver la cara de Albert, y había grabado el momento exacto de la entrega para que yo la viera también, la verdad su expresión no tenia precio, se puso rojo porque todos se burlaron de su obsequio, hasta mi padre le jugó un par de bromas y lo peor fue a la hora de retirarse a su casa y tubo que pasearse por el edificio con ese gran oso en las manos y ni que decir a la hora de meterlo en el coche.

El pobre tubo que desarmar el arreglo para que cupiera en el auto mientras varios compañeros incluyendo mi hermano mi padre y hasta el propio Terry se reían de él.

Pero aun así ese día en la noche fue a agradecerle a mi hermana por el "detalle" y le aseguro que le encanto y que lo había puesto en su habitación.

Yo tuve que armar un númerito con Terry para que dejaran de atosigar a ese par y me costó horrores porque superar el oso rosado gigante y los globos enormes no era cosa fácil.

Por lo que esa noche cuando estábamos en el jardín celebrando a Albert había puesto una canción romántica en alta voz de mi celular y se la había cantado y dedicado a Terry.

Su cara era un poema y su incomodidad fue extrema, casi sale corriendo de casa, si no lo hubiera sujetado fuertemente se me habría escapado, ese día me había reído mucho de los dos hermanos.

-¿Por qué no? Dijo mi nana

-Porque me daría vergüenza comprar esa cursilería y Terry saldría huyendo a cualquier parte del mundo ¡por Dios nana nosotros no somos tan cursis! dije yo.

-Aja dijo está riendo.

Y hasta ahí había dejado la conversación con mi nana porque ella seguiría burlándose de mi si me quedaba más tiempo.

Así que investigue en Internet le pregunte a varias amigas y amigos menos a Marck este era un cínico que su respuesta seria "regálale una noche de pasión", cosa que tal vez aria pero todavía no estaba preparada, por lo tanto evite preguntarle a el.

Bueno el caso es que después de la investigación la carta no era tan mala, pero yo era malísima para escribir cursilerías, intente poner algunos poemas pero se me hizo demasiado cursi y cada cosa que escribía se me hacía demasiado empalagosa que me di por vencida con eso.

Al final se me ocurrió una gran idea, bueno en si no se me ocurrió leí un artículo en Internet el cual decía que un buen regalo de aniversario seria una foto enmarcada de la pareja con algún mensaje romántico.

La foto la tenía desde que nos hicimos novios hemos tomada varias, que rayos a quien engaño nos hemos tomado muchas, el punto es que escogí una en donde nos veíamos lindos y enamorados, compre un bonito porta retrato y como mi cursilería no llegaba al extremo de ponerle una frase romántica a la imagen decidí comprarle una tarjeta.

Y allí le puse unas cuantas palabras donde le decía lo mucho que lo quería y le agradecía todo lo que había hecho y lo que hacía por mí. Solo esperaba que esa tarjeta no cayera en manos del enemigo o seria la comidilla de todos mis parientes.

Al día siguiente Terry paso por mi, yo le había comentado "sutilmente" que cumpliríamos una semana de relación a lo que el también "sutilmente" me dijo que si quería celebrarla y así quedamos en salir a cenar hoy.

-Entonces van a celebrar su primer aniversario de ¿Cuánto tiempo? Decía mi hermano.

En la vida se paraba en la casa un sábado por la noche y ahora con tal de joderme la existencia aquí estaba, desperdiciando su sábado con tal de burlarse de mí.

-¿No te tienes que ir? Es sábado dije yo irritada.

Mi hermano me miro despreocupada mente y dijo.

-No en realidad no tengo planes, así que decidí quedarme a dormir aquí y hacerle compañía a mi nanita la más bonita dijo abrazando a la Sra. Pony que estaba junto a él.

Claro si se quedo para chismear a gusto con la nana y así burlarse de mí a sus anchas.

-Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos dijo Terry.

-Y no me van a contestar cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, digo para celebrarlo debe de ser mucho.

-Eres un imbécil Tony dije yo sujetando a Terry del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-Una semana, una semana, no puedo creer que el amor les haya pegado tan fuerte como para celebrar una semana, solo espero no tener que presenciar otra escena como la del oso de peluche gigante, porque entonces si colapso, decía mi hermano a lo lejos mientras él y mi nana reían a carcajadas.

Si búrlense ya los veré cuando les llegue el amor, bueno a mi nana no lo creo porque ella le era fiel a su difunto marido, pero a Tony le llegaría algún día y aria cosas peores que las que hacia Lucy y yo estaría ahí para burlarme en su cara de todas sus payasadas.

Terry reía cuando entramos al auto.

-No entiendo que te da tanta gracia

-¿No me iras a regalar un oso gigante verdad? Porque déjame decirte que tendría que hacerle espacio a mi habitación. Dijo él a un riendo.

-No seas payaso claro que no, en la vida se me ocurrirías hacer eso que pena.

El me miro divertido y después me beso, ha sus besos me dejaban en las nubes me encantaba besarlo.

-Te quiero tanto que no me importaría recibir un regalo parecido y pasar una vergüenza colosal con la gente de la empresa y tu familia. Dijo el al separarnos.

Yo reí fuertemente y dije.

-Pues mi cursilería hasta ahora solo llego a esto dije sacando de mi bolso el porta retrato con nuestra foto y la tarjeta con mis garabatos escritos a dentro.

El tomo los obsequios, miro largamente la foto y sonrió amplia mente

-Me hacía falta una de estas, la pondré en mi oficina, aunque me falta otra donde estés tu sola.

Después tomo la tarjeta la abrió y la leyó. Se puso serio al leer tras unos minutos sonrió y en vez de decirme algo me beso.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado de esos que me daba al verme o cuando se despedía.

-Yo te amo más hermosa, y que demonios yo también me convertí en un estúpido romántico dijo volteando hacia el asiento trasero y sacando un enorme ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates con una tarjeta.

Casi me da un infarto ante el detalle las flores eran hermosas y los chocolates eran de mi marca preferida, y es que nunca nadie me había regalado flores, había tenido solo un novio que m puso los cuernos con una amiga pero él jamás me había regalado ni flores ni chocolates.

Leí con cuidado la tarjeta, esta era clara y concisa como solía ser el:

 ** _No soy bueno al expresarme pero por ti soy capaz de intentarlo._**

 ** _Te amo y te agradezco que me permitas estar a tu lado._**

 ** _Se que a veces soy algo reservado y que tengo muy mal carácter._**

 ** _Pero quiero que sepas que desde que llegaste a mi vida y no hablo de unos meses para acá._**

 ** _Si no desde la primera vez que te vi cambiaste mi existencia, tú eres mi motor y mi vida._**

 ** _No hay nada que no aria por ti._**

 ** _Que esta sea la primera de muchas semanas juntos._**

 ** _Te quiere Terrence Grandchester._**

Yo sonreí como boba, me arroje a sus y lo bese, este me recibió con gusto.

-Somos unos malditos cursis dije yo al terminar el beso.

-Mientras que no lleguemos al extremo del oso todo está bien dijo Terry riendo.

-¡Que Dios nos libre de llegar a eso! dije yo

-Si no creo que lleguemos a tanto dijo el poniendo en marcha el auto.

Cosa en la cual no tendría la razón porque en algunos meses daríamos un espectáculo peor que el que dieron mi hermana y Albert .

La cena estuvo deliciosa y la compañía mas, era como estar en un sueño tener a un hombre como Terry a mi lado, yo estaba locamente enamorada de él y lo mejor de todo era que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

Al finalizar la noche acabe haciendo otra cosa que había jurado no hacer, ponerle un apodo a Terry, pero a mi defensa puedo alegar que él tuvo la culpa porque es un hombre extremadamente guapo, sexy, romántico, encantador, lindo, caballeroso, tenía una voz digna de hotline tan varonil tan grave que nublaba mi mente cada vez que estaba junto a mí y me besaba.

Así que cuando acabo la cena me llevo a pasear por un parque para así poder ver las estrellas y porque no besarnos más a gusto, y entonces el hizo una comparación de mis ojos con la luz de las estrellas.

Y yo estúpidamente le dije algo si como "hay bebe que lindo eres"

¿Bebe? ¿Por qué demonios le dije bebe? y el muy tarado en vez de decirme que no le dijera así me sonrió y me beso, haciendo que el apodo se le quedara.

En definitiva estábamos perdidos nos habíamos convertido en los clones de Lucy y Albert.

* * *

Hola ¿cómo están?, ¿Cómo les fue de fiesta?, ¿Qué tal estuvo su celebración de año nuevo?, ¿Cómo se la pasaron? Espero que muy bien yo me la pase excelente creo que aumente como mil kilos pero ya vendrá la dienta.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, de nuevo fue algo de comedia salpicada de romance me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, este tipo de capítulos me relaja porque aunque a veces la vida nos da golpes duros, también nos da momentos buenos y personas que nos ayudan a superar los tragos amargos.

Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario en verdad que me encantan los leo y me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias a Lulu Grandchester, Skarllet nortnman, Gissa A Graham, Elisa Lucia, Gadys, Eli, Sol Grandchester ( Amiga espero que tus examen medico haya salido bien, me da gusto que el capitulo te haya distraído y relajado un poco), Paulayjuaqui y Becky10000 ( Amiga me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario y te comento que ganas no me faltan para mandar a la Susana con los pingüinos o con las hienas como tu dices, pero la muy maldita no se deja, es que apenas esta agarrando vuelo todavía le quedan muchas maldades por hacer).

Y hablando de esto no se que les parezca si llegado el momento me ayudan a ponerle el final y castigo a esta "mala mujer" seria interesante leer sus sugerencias y como dato les comparto que a partir del próximo capitulo la Susana vendrá con todo y ahora si le van a querer dar hasta con la maceta.

Bueno si les agrada la idea de que llegado el momento ustedes le pongan el final a la Susana comenten y lo hacemos.

En fin de nuevo mil gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, les mando muchos saludos y bendiciones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el comienzo de mi noviazgo con Terry en los que si bien no todo había sido felicidad, la gran mayoría del tiempo el amor estaba en el aire.

Y he de recalcar que si no todo era felicidad en mi relación era por culpa de la nueva gerente de contabilidad y es que esa mujer me sacaba de mis casillas, era una resbalosa, golfa, exhibicionista, degenerada, inmoral y todos los sinónimos que hubiese de "mujer que le da amor a cualquiera".

En verdad que ya no soportaba ni su nombre y es que la muy maldita convenció a Terry para quedarse en el puesto de asistente de mi padre hasta que se resolvieran algunos inconvenientes que había, alegando que la nueva chica no sabría como reaccionar ante algún conflicto inesperado, por tal motivo la muy mártir se sacrificaría un tiempo y no subiría de puesto hasta que se solucionaran los problemas.

Así que el muy tarado de mi novio cayó en el chantaje y ahora la tipa anda mas pegajosa que antes con Terry, lo llama todo el tiempo, inventa cualquier pretexto para ir a su oficina y quedarse a solas con el.

Según Tony la tipeja ya no la despistaba nada, cada vez que lo veía casi se le echaba enzima y lo peor cada día su escote aumentaba y el largo de su falda disminuía.

-Me da miedo que en cualquier descuido se le salgan las amigas, uno no quiere mirar pero hay algo que hace que las volteemos a ver. Había dicho mi hermano un día que lo pesque borracho y "Casualmente" salió a la conversación la tipa esta.

Y que hacia Terry "NADA" pues claro porque le conviene tener a esa resbalosa ahí pegada todo el tiempo viéndole el escote esperando a que se le salgan las amigas.

Yo trataba de ser tolerante porque esto solo duraría hasta que cerraran un par de negocios importantes o regresara mi padre.

Mi padre yo no quiero hablar, ni pensar mucho en el, comprendo que este triste por todo lo que paso, pero no se a veces pienso que yo no le importo, no hemos cruzado palabra desde el día en que sepultamos a mi hermana, y siendo sincera necesito mucho un abrazo de él, pero que se le va hacer uno no tiene todo lo que quiere en la vida.

Pero aquí el asunto no es ese, el problema aquí es que ya no se qué hacer con esta mujer, según mi amiga Jen yo debo de ir allá y marcar territorio, que la tipa descarada vea quien manda, de quién es ese hombre, pero yo no quería ir.

Y no por miedo no, si no porque me conocía bien y si veía a esta tipeja insinuándose a Terry bueno pues yo iba armar un escándalo peor que el que arme en el restaurante la vez pasada y no podía hacer eso.

Porque yo quería demostrar mi clase, mi seguridad, mi madures y no lo iba a conseguir trapeando todo el piso de la empresa con el "hermoso" cabello oxigenado lleno de orzuela de esa mujer.

Así que tendría que ser paciente y fingir que no entendía las insinuaciones que la tipa le hacía a Terry.

Ya que el y yo habíamos hablado y el muy idiota, me dio la charla de la comunicación, la confianza de parejas y no sé qué cosas más.

"Debes de confiar en mi bebe, sabes que te amo solo a ti, no me interesa, ni me gusta, ni deseo a nadie más que a ti, te prometo que en cuanto el trabajo se calme la mando a contabilidad y no le vuelvo a decir ni un hola, aunque eso signifique dejarla con la palabra en la boca".

Y en realidad yo si confiaba en el, en la que no confiaba era en ella porque entre mujeres nos conocemos y esa tipa, esa tipa no savia el significado de la palabra dignidad y no pararía hasta que o Terry le volviera hacer caso o la mandara de mala manera al diablo.

Desgraciadamente Terry era todo un caballero al que no le gustaban los escándalos, o tal vez un estúpido imbécil que se dejaba manejar por los chantajes de su ex amante.

Tenía que actuar rápido ya que según Marck tenía que apresurarme a entregarle mi "tesoro" o la otra me lo iban a ganar. Mi amigo era un idiota lo sé, pero en este caso tal vez tenía razón.

Y es que si la fácil esta quería meterse por ese terreno yo las tenia de perder, porque no tenía nada de experiencia y la otra bueno ella de seguro se sabía el kamasutra al derecho y al revés y ni que decir de toda la legión de hombres que debieron pasar por su cama .

Por eso me estaba preparando para darle competencia por lo pronto ya me había comprado el libro del kamasutra, nada mas por pura cultura general y había leído unos cuantos artículos sobre "las formas de darle placer a su hombre" bueno así decían los artículos.

El único problema aquí era que mi querido y caballeroso novio no entendía las indirectas que le mandaba, nunca pasábamos de primera base, bueno a veces como que el quería avanzar un poco pero luego se retractaba y volvía hacer el novio intachable.

Al carajo todo yo no quiero que me respete tanto, pero tampoco me le iba a lanzar al estilo Susana así descaradamente y decirle por favor hazme tuya, yo si tenía dignidad y orgullo propio.

Está a punto de entrar a la empresa iba a llegar de sorpresa e invitaría a Terry a comer y me lo robaría por el resto de la tarde.

Sabía que me toparía con Susana alias "la golfa impúdica rogona", así que tenía que armarme e paciencia para no caer en sus provocaciones, y hacerle ver que ese hombre al que ella le esta rogando y suplicando atención, ya tiene dueña y ni en sus sueños mas guajiros el volverá con ella.

Entre con la cabeza en alto y me dirigí hacia su oficina al llegar ahí su secretara amablemente me atendió y llamo a Terry por el conmutador.

-Si Susana puedes pasarme al Lic. Terry por favor.

Maldita mujer golfa descarada que hace en la oficina de mi novio, vamos Candy recuerda que tu eres una dama no dejes que la tipa te afecte me dije a mi misma.

-Si licenciado disculpe la interrupción pero aquí esta su novia la Srita. Candy, aja claro enseguida.

La chica colgó el teléfono y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

-Dice que pase, que usted no necesita que la anuncien.

Espero que hayas escuchado eso Susanita.

-Gracias que amable eres dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer Susana no era del agrado de la secretaria de Terry, la verdad esa mujer con la pinta que tiene no creo que sea del agrado de nadie, bueno solo de los tipos con quien hace cochinadas.

Sinceramente pensé que la escena que iba a presenciar me molestaría no me aria querer reír como una loca.

Y es que estaba Terry en su escritorio con una cara de sufrimiento e incomodidad que no podía con ella, la vista la tenía en el monitor y las manos en el teclado escribiendo quien sabe qué cosa, y Susana se encontraba sentada en el escritorio casi encima de el, con una micro minifalda roja en realidad no sé si a eso que llevaba podría llamarse falda, porque estaba segura que si hacia un movimiento en falso su ropa interior se vería con toda claridad.

Y que puedo decir del escote si bien dijo Tony sus amigas estaban a punto de salir de prisión, llevaba el cabello suelto y su maquillaje era digno de un payaso, sus manos intentaban acariciar el cabello y los hombros de Terry y este hacia movimientos bruscos para zafarse de sus caricias.

No se como la dejaban trabajar así, la tipa parecía una mujer de la vida galante, no la próxima gerente de contabilidad, si la abuela la viera le daría un infarto y delante de todo el mundo le daría una charla de los buenos modales, así como de las reglas de decoro y moral de la empresa. Eso sin contar que le prohibiría entrar a la empresa vestida de esa manera.

Muy bien nota mental traer a la abuela y darle un tour por toda la empresa.

Cerré la puerta estrepitosamente y camine rápidamente hacia mi amado ignorando por completo a la oxigenada que tenia al lado.

-Mi amor vine a raptarte.

Terry se levanto de su asiento y camino a mi encuentro, me tomo por la cintura y me beso.

Al separarnos sonrió y dijo:

-Así que me vas a secuestrar.

Aun me tenía abrazada y mi corazón como pasa cada vez que lo tengo cerca latía alocada mente.

-Si o al menos para ir a comer si no tienes mucho trabajo claro esta.

-Si si tiene y no creo que pueda ir a comer a ningún lado, porque precisamente ahora estamos revisando unas cosas muy importantes para finiquitar un contrato importante. Dijo la mujer de la vida galante.

Y a ti quien te pregunto me daban ganas de decirle, pero no me iba a alterar como diría mi abuela "Soy una dama y no me rebajo a pelearme con cualquiera".

Terry me soltó y sujeto mi mano conduciéndome hasta su escritorio y me dijo:

-Mi vida no se si recuerdes a Susana la asistente de tu padre, Susana ella es Candy mi novia si la recuerdas ¿No?

La cara de la tipa era un poema y estaba segura que la palabra novia le dolía, porque ella tuvo una relación o no se si a lo que tuvo con Terry se le pueda llamar relación, pero lo que si se es que ella espero por mucho tiempo a que el formalizara lo que tenían.

Pero Terry nunca la saco de entre las sombras, nunca dejo que la gente los viera juntos en ese aspecto y jamás la presento como novia o algo parecido.

-Si un placer volver a verte Candy dijo ella después de algunos segundos.

-Igual conteste yo lo mas cortes que pude.

Terry me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio y el se sentó en otra que estaba junto a la mía y volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos.

-Creo que ya esta todo listo, hemos revisado los documentos uno en uno y ya realizamos las modificaciones correspondientes, de lo demás te puedes hacer cargo tu Susana.

La tipa aun estaba sentada en el escritorio de Terry enseñando todo lo que Dios le dio.

-Lo se Terry pero hay algunos detalles.

-Que puedes solucionar tu, acaso no dijiste que te deberías quedar un poco mas en este puesto porque conocías demasiado bien a los clientes y podías manejar cualquier situación y problemas si no llegase a estar el Director general.

-Pues si pero en este caso.

-En este caso es lo mismo si te quedaste aquí temporalmente con el sueldo de gerente de contabilidad es porque nos ibas a ayudar a manejar las situaciones difíciles y me ibas a quitar carga de trabajo, si no puedes dímelo y contratamos a alguien mas para que te ayude.

Susana palideció ante las palabras de Terry y después de unos segundos contesto.

-Claro que puedo y lo sabes, solo que creo que es conveniente que tu también te quedes a revisar lo que falta conmigo.

-Y yo te recuerdo que aquí el jefe soy yo, y el que decide y ordena soy yo, así que deja de intentar de tomar decisiones que no te conciernen.

Ella apretó los puños y dijo.

-Claro tienes razón disculpa.

-Muy bien quiero que termines de revisar lo que falta no es mucho, así que has las modificaciones que te indique, tienes toda la tarde de hoy para hacerlo en cuanto este listo mándame un copia a mi correo.

-Muy bien dijo esta. Se notaba que esta furiosa, no creo que Terry le haya hablado así antes.

Y es que aparte de que me dio mi lugar delante de ella, le puso un hasta aquí dejando claro que ella era solo una empleada mas y él era el jefe.

-Bueno hermosa soy todo tuyo adonde me vas a llevar a comer. Dijo después de poner a la resbalosa esa en su lugar.

-¿Te apetece la comida italiana?

\- Me fascina la idea dijo este poniéndose de pie tomo su saco del perchero, volvió a sujetar mi mano y caminamos hacia la salida no sin antes que Terry le dijera a la Susana.

-Por cierto Susana si tienes algún inconveniente te pido que se lo hagas saber a Tony para que el te ayude, o si crees que es muy urgente y solo yo puedo solucionarlo díselo a Carol para que ella me mande un mail y así poder decir si se requiere realmente mi intervención o no, te lo digo porque voy a traer el móvil apagado y solo revisare ocasionalmente los correos que me llegase a mandar Carol.

Si pudiera le tomaría una foto a la mujer esta, y es que estaba a punto de explotar del coraje, que se creyó que mi Terry se iba a caer otra vez en sus jugueteos pues no.

Estaba feliz porque esta batalla la había ganado yo, pero sabía que esta mujer no tenia dignidad ni amor propio, por tal motivo no se rendiría en su cometido de volver a enredar a Terry pero yo tenía todas las de ganar porque él me amaba a mi no a ella.

* * *

Después de esto las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco pero como era de esperarse esa mujer no se dio por vencida.

No quería atosigar a Terry con lo mismo porque sabia que estaba teniendo muchos problemas en la empresa, y entendía que era conveniente que Susana siguiera con el mismo puesto ya que la realidad era que al faltar mi padre la que tenia mas trato y conocía mejor a los clientes difíciles era ella.

Tal vez no era muy inteligente que digamos pero la relación que tenia con ellos era muy buena y hasta el momento había sacado de muchos problemas a la empresa.

Pero mi frustración era que esa mujer se estaba aprovechando de esta situación para chantajear a Terry y hacer su voluntad.

Le coqueteaba descaradamente incluso delante mía y Terry se hacia el desentendido, después de que la puso en su lugar, se suavizo y tomo la actitud de si finjo que no entiendo cuenta como si no hubiera pasado.

Esto me estaba alterando odiaba que pasara tantas horas con ella y a mi me dejara para después, lo peor de todo era tenía que aceptarlo y no reclamar nada a menos que quisiera problemas con el.

Estaba recostada en mi cama sumida en mi depresión amorosa cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, lo conteste de inmediato pues sabia quien era.

-Hola

-Hermosa ¿como estas?

-Bien y tú que tal ya saliste de la oficina.

-Si ya casi llego a mi casa.

Y esto me cayó como balde de agua fría, se suponía que hoy nos veríamos ya que ayer el tuvo una cena de negocios por lo que no pudimos vernos, y el día de maña iba a salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y no lo vería hasta la próxima semana.

-Entonces no vendrás a verme hoy dije en vos baja.

-Lo siento preciosa pero ya es muy tarde y no quise incomodarte.

-Son las 10 de la noche tampoco es como si fuera ya de madrugada dije yo en con un suspiro.

-Lo sé muñeca pero no quiero incomodar a tu abuela, a demás estoy rendido no tienes idea de los problema que tuve hoy, ahora mismo solo quiero llegar darme un baño y dormir de corrido hasta mañana.

-Si claro te entiendo, en fin te dejo para que descanses, cuídate mucho y que tengas buen viaje mañana.

-Hey nena espera un poco, si a penas hemos cruzado palabra no me cuelgues así, platícame como estuvo tu día, que hiciste hoy.

La verdad ya se me habían quitado las ganas de charlar con el, estaba algo decepcionada de que no quisiera verme y le diera igual que no veríamos hasta la próxima semana.

Tal vez eso de ser novios de manita sudada ya no le estuviera gustando, pero si estábamos en esta situación era porque el así lo quería yo estaba mas que dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, pero el que no se atrevía era el.

-Pues nada ya sabes lo de costumbre ir a la universidad y eso.

-Y ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Bien igual de locos pero bien.

-¿Y tu abuela que tal?

-Bien se va mañana por la tarde a un crucero por el Caribe.

-Vaya tu abuela si que se da la gran vida dijo Terry riendo.

-Si lo se, en fin Terry te dejo, tengo que hacer un par de pendientes antes de dormir y si no empiezo ahora terminare acabándolos por la madrugada.

-Claro, que tengas bonita noche bebe.

-Igual que descanses

-¿Candy?

-Si

-¿Estás bien, todo bien entre nosotros?

Estuve a punto de decir que no que todo iba de mal en peor pero no pretendía empezar una dicción que sabía que acabaría mal, más porque no quería que se fuera enojado.

-Si no se porque la pregunta.

-Te noto muy seria.

-Solo estoy cansada eso es todo.

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa un rato a platicar? ¿es por eso por lo que estas enojada? ¿Por qué si es por eso puedo ir ahora mismo?

A la fuerza no, así yo no lo quería y aunque me moría por verlo y besarlo pudo mas mi orgullo.

-No ni al caso Grandchester nada que ver, solo tengo sueño anoche no pude dormir bien y ando algo desvelada. Bueno esto si era verdad últimamente las pesadillas aumentaron y mi insomnio se elevo a la milésima.

-¿Otra vez con pesadillas?

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Candy

-Tengo un loquero al que veo una vez por semana con el que "charlo" de esto.

-Pero yo soy tu novio.

-Y el es mi loquero caso cerrado.

-De acuerdo pero no dejara este tema de lado te lo advierto.

-Si como sea.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya un rato a tu casa? no es tan tarde después de todo.

-Pensé que no querías incomodar a mi abuela y que estabas muy cansado.

-Pues si pero eso no significa que no quisiera verte.

-Claro, en fin vete a tu casa a dormir mañana tienes que madrugar.

-Estas enojada y me estas mandando por un tubo.

-No solo estoy cansada de que de un tiempo para acá ser siempre la ultima en tu lista, tener que esperar a que te des un tiempo para hablarme, o para verme, yo se que tu trabajo es muy importante y no me quejo de eso, si no de que me ni siquiera te tomes un par de minutos para hablarme o que si yo no te pido que vengas a verme no te nazca hacerlo.

-Candy

-No así déjalo ahora mismo estoy enojada y no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir mañana.

-De acuerdo solo recuerda que te quiero.

-Si hablamos a tu regreso.

-Muy bien que descanses te quiero.

-Si igual dije yo y corte la llamada.

Lo odiaba por bruto, por imbécil, por cínico y al mismo tiempo lo amaba tanto, pero sentía que se estaba alejando de mí y no sabía qué hacer.

Los días como hoy me hacían sentir muy sola, los días como hoy extrañaba más que nunca a mi hermana, desde que se fue mi familia se desmorono y fingíamos que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo estaba peor que nunca.

Y sin el las cosas para mi serian peor pero ¿Y si ya no me quería que iba yo hacer? Aunque tal vez yo estaba exagerando las cosas, pero había algo dentro de mí que me decía que algo estaba pasando.

Esa noche como en las anteriores volví a ter la misma pesadilla de la cual hablaba con mi loquero cada semana y no había podido descifrar.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy que como siempre lo digo fue escrito con mucho cariño.

Hoy hubo de todo y las cosas de aquí en adelante se pondrán mas intensas esto será como estar en el sube y baja.

Por cierto sigo en espera de consejos para el final de la Susana, que aclaro aun le falta mucho para marcharse pero sería bueno que me empezaran a mandar sugerencias para empezar a visualizar su final.

Muchísimas pero gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario créanme me hacen el día y me motivan mucho.

Voy hacer todo lo posible por actualizar dos veces por semana para así irnos más rápido con la historia ¿no sé si les parezca buena idea?

Saludos y les deseo que tengan un bonito y bendecido fin semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Me encontraba parada afuera de la empresa familiar y aun estaba indecisa de entrar o no.

Hacia 10 días exactamente había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Terry tal vez yo había reaccionado extremadamente loca al respecto, pero creo que cualquier mujer madura y experimentada que se entere que su novio durmió en la misma habitación que su ex amante hubiera reaccionado igual.

Aunque él me juro y perjuro que no había pasado nada y me contó que si compartieron en el mismo cuarto, pero no durmieron juntos y esto fue porque hubo una confusión con las habitaciones, ya que se suponía que Susana no viajaría con él y al final cuando decidieron que era conveniente que ella también fuera se armo un lío con los cuartos y no tuvieron otra alternativa más que compartirlo.

Y yo tenía que conformarme con esa explicación bizarra y hacer como si nada malo ocurriera, pero él no podía soportar que yo tuviera un mejor amigo y quisiera pasar tiempo con él, porqué eso, eso sí era algo muy malo.

Por tal motivo le monte una escena cuando pude localizarlo y le reclame el asunto, porque lo peor era que el no tuvo los pantalones de decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo si lo hubiera hecho tal vez yo no hubiera armado tanto drama.

Pero "no" tuve que hablar a su habitación y hacer el papel de tonta cuando me contesto la tipeja esa y me dijo "Lo siento querida Terry está en la ducha ahora ya sabes que a él siempre le gusta bañarse muy temprano ¿quieres dejarle algún recado?".

Y pase el coraje de mi vida cuando le pregunte que hacía en la habitación de Terry y esta me dijo que la estaban compartiendo.

Acepto que cuando logre comunicarme con Terry estaba muy alterada y le dije cosas terribles, pero el también me dijo cosas muy feas que me hirieron y lo odie por eso. Desgraciadamente ese odio no duro mucho, porque este estúpido amor que le tengo es más poderoso que yo.

Al final no quedamos en nada ni siquiera habíamos hablado por teléfono y mi depresión aumento mas y las pesadillas aumentaron, me sentía cada día más sola, consideraba que a nadie le importaba.

Mis amigos me querían y apoyaban pero ellos tenían sus vidas, Jen se la pasaba con su nuevo novio y Marck había decidido tomarse un año sabático en la universidad porque no estaba seguro si la carrera que estaba estudiando era la correcta y ahora se la pasaba viajando en una motocicleta.

Estaba loco en su vida le habían gustado las motocicletas y de un día para otro se había comprado una y se había hecho de amigos renegados que andaban por el mundo en moto.

Así que ya no lo veía solo hablaba con el de vez en cuando y a como extrañaba al condenado.

Mi padre no quería verme, mi abuela se había ido de viaje otra vez, Tony bueno el era Tony y de vez en cuanto se acordaba de mi y me hablaba o venia a verme algunas veces borracho y otras veces solo medio alcoholizado y mi nana ella fingía que todo estaba bien.

Creo que estaba deprimida y estaba tan ocupada en tratar de esconder sus sentimientos que no veía lo que estaba pasando alrededor.

Era curioso porque a mí me pasaba lo mismo estaba tan sumida en mi mundo y mi dolor que no podía hacer nada por los demás y también fingía que todo estaba bien.

Extrañaba tanto a Lucy, la soñaba casi todas las noches al principio todo iba bien, pero después la pesadilla empezaba.

Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba aquí parada como estúpida en medio de la calle mirando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Terry trabajando.

El motivo era que no aguantaba más esta situación, tenía que resolver esto si seguíamos o todo terminaba, me daba miedo que todo acabara pero como decía Lucy al toro había que agarrarlo por los cuernos y eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me disponía a entrar cuando choque con alguien que iba saliendo del edificio.

-Perdón dije yo sin ver realmente con quien había chocado.

-Lucy dijo una vos conocida y al erguir la cabeza lo vi.

Tan rubio como siempre solo que esta vez no iba tan pulcramente rasurado, su barba se empezaba a asomar, el cabello lo tenía mucho más largo que de costumbre y lo más sorprendente es que llevaba unos jeans desgastados junto con una camiseta blanca ajustada debajo de una chamarra de cuero negra.

Sus ojos azules no brillaban como solían brillar, se notaba que el también tenía problemas para dormir porque su cara se veía cansada eso y por las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos que lo delataban aun mas.

No quedaba nada de aquel hombre elegante, alegre y juguetón que conocía, este hombre que tenía enfrente era un tipo gris, triste y melancólico.

Me miraba con anhelo y su mirada se torno de un brillo especial, ese brillo que aparecía cada vez que veía a mi hermana y que no había sabido ver hasta ahora.

Y de pronto me sentí tan desgraciada por él, por mi hermana, y por mí no era justo que nos estuviera pasando esto, no era justo que ella ya no estuviera aquí, y que todos fuéramos tan infelices ahora por culpa de ese maldito que jugo a hacer dios y le quito la vida a Lucy.

Nunca había odiado a una persona hasta ahora, a veces me ponía a pensar porque ella y no yo, Lucy tenia mas porque vivir, al menos ella tenía a Albert y era mucho más fuerte que yo, estoy segura que ella lo hubiera superado mucho más rápido que yo.

-Oh por Dios Lucy eres tú. Dijo él y si más se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo.

Quise decirle que no era ella pero no pude, sentía su dolor sabia lo difícil que era aceptar que ella ya no estaba y lo terrible que era enfrentarse a una vida sin Lucy.

El no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de ella al igual que yo, y qué diablos porque no dejarlo creer que ella estaba aquí aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

Así que deje que me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, sollozara y derramara sus lágrimas sobre mi cabello.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde el funeral era lógico que se impresionara al verme ya que era idéntica a ella, creo que por eso mi padre no quería regresar porque querría ver en mi a Lucy y yo no podía ser ella.

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que se separo de mi y miro mi rostro, y se dio cuenta que no era ella, lo supe por su expresión y también comprobé cuanto amaba a mi hermana porque Lucy y yo éramos idénticas a veces hasta mi padre nos confundía, pero no él, el nos diferenciaba siempre su amor por ella lo hacía diferenciarnos.

-Candy, perdón yo me deje llevar eres tan parecida a ella que por un momento realmente pensé que eras Lucy.

-No te preocupes Albert yo entiendo.

El se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su chaqueta y no sé de donde rayos saco un pañuelo y me lo entrego, ahí me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando.

-Debo parecerte un loco dijo él.

Limpie mis lágrimas con el pañuelo y sonreí débilmente.

-No te preocupes yo hasta voy con un loquero así que si hay una persona loca aquí esa soy yo.

El sonrió tristemente y dijo.

-Entonces somos un par de locos.

-Si tal vez lo seamos.

-Y que haces aquí.

-Vine a ver a Terry

El sonrió y dijo:

-Si ya me entere que ustedes dos por fin se decidieron y están juntos me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Bueno en realidad ya no sé si seguimos juntos dije yo en un hilo de vos.

-Problemas en el paraíso he, mi hermano tiene un carácter endemoniado y a veces suele ser un cabezota, pero estoy seguro que te quiere, solo es cuestión de que le tengas paciencia.

-No lo sé Al creo que el ya no me quiere, la última vez que hablamos me dijo cosas horribles. Dije y un estúpido sollozo se escapo de mi boca.

No me gustaba llorar delante de la gente y mostrarme vulnerable pero había llegado a mi limite sentía que mi vida iba de mal en peor, que no le importaba a nadie y no tenía con quien hablar de mis sentimientos, ya nadie tenía tiempo para mí ni siquiera Terry o mi nana.

Y para variar no vería a mi loquero hasta la próxima semana, por lo tanto me eche a llorar como una magdalena.

Para mi sorpresa Albert se volvió acercar a mí y me abrazo.

-Vamos princesa no llores por el tonto de mi hermano, no vale la pena veras que esto se resuelve pronto, si traes loco a ese hombre por Dios, tal vez está asustado porque nunca ha tenido una relación tan formal como esta, eso y porque lo que siente por ti es tan fuerte que lo desconcierta ya sabes cómo es de amargado e idiota. Ya verás que no tarda en regresar con la cola entre las patas.

-Es que no solo es eso Al, siento que el mundo se me vino encima desde que mi hermana se fue, tengo pesadillas todos los días, no puedo dormir bien, la extraño demasiado, mi padre se fue y no quiere verme, mi abuela también se marcho, Tony se la pasa borracho y casi siempre me ignora, mi nana está ocupada en ocultar su depresión y finge que todo está bien, Jen se la pasa con su nuevo novio y no tiene tiempo para mi, Marck se la pasa viajando, Terry ya no me quiere y se alejo de mi, y yo cada día me siento más triste y sola que nunca.

-Tranquila sé cómo te sientes, pero no nos podemos dar por vencidos, hay que seguir a delante hay que hacerlo por ella.

-No puedo Al te juro que ya no puedo a veces pienso que debí ser yo en vez de ella, yo no soy tan fuerte como Lucy yo ya no puedo con mas con todo esto.

-No digas eso ni de broma las cosas pasan por algo y estoy seguro que tu hermana no le gustaría oir esto, tu eres fuerte a demás no estás sola, tienes al imbécil de mi hermano y si el idiota no está, recuerda que también me tienes a mí.

Y ahí estábamos los dos en medio de la calle yo en un mar de lágrimas y el abrazándome, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Que está pasando aquí dijo una vos que yo conocía muy bien.

Instintivamente me sujete más fuertemente a Albert, y es que no quería ver a Terry en este estado, no quería que me dijera que lo mejor era terminar, no ahora que estaba tan vulnerable.

Albert suspiro y me aparto delicadamente de él, me quito el pañuelo que me había dado hacia algunos minutos y limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas que estaban esparcidas por mi rostro, después sujeto una de mis manos y volteo ver a Terry.

-No está pasando nada hermano, solo que me tope con Candy a la entrada del edificio al parecer venia a ver a Tony, y al vernos nos pusimos a recordar viejos tiempos y terminamos poniéndonos sentimentales.

Entonces Terry me miro y dijo:

-Estas bien.

Yo solo asentí temía que si emitía una palabra, me echaría a llorar otra vez y no quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

-Tony se fue temprano hoy. Dijo Terry de pronto.

-Si eso mismo le dije yo a Candy por lo tanto para que no dé la vuelta en vano la invite a comer, sirve que así nos ponemos al día y no comemos solos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que se vaya contigo se ve algo afectada, será mejor que la lleve a su casa dijo Terry.

Yo mire asustada a Albert ya que no quería hablar con Terry en este estado, no quería pelear, ni sentirme triste por la distancia que él había puesto entre los dos.

-Pero tú tienes una comida de negocios ¿no? Tu asistente te está esperando, yo que tu no la hacía esperar por su cara esta apunto de venir a golpearnos por retrasarte, por cierto he de decirte que, que mal gusto tienes, esa mujer parece más una prostituta que la asistente de dirección de esta empresa, deberías hablar con ella y recordarle que esto no es un burdel. Dijo Albert con vos calmada pero había un tono de advertencia que no paso desadvertido.

Mi corazón se estrujo y no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia donde estaba viendo Al y ahí estaba esa mujer con un vestido color vino que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Y era cierto lo que dijo Al si ella se paraba en una esquina bien podría pasar por una mujer que da placer a cambio de dinero, no sé que le vio Terry, o tal vez a él le atraen ese tipo de mujeres.

-Ella no es mi asistente, además yo no la contrate si no recursos humanos y vamos a comer con unos clientes por eso viene con migo si no fuera así, ni loco comería con ella.

-Ves estas muy ocupado para llevar a Candy a su casa, déjala en mis manos yo la llevare a comer, y después la iré a dejar, no te preocupes está en buenas manos. Dijo Al en un tono burlón.

Terry nos miro a ambos y asintió no muy convencido pero antes de irse me dijo:

-Te llamare en cuanto me desocupe.

Yo no le conteste solo me encogí de hombros.

-Hablo en serio con respecto a lo de tu asistente, si no le pones un alto y le recuerdas la forma correcta en la que debe de venir vestida a la empresa y cómo comportarse lo haré yo, la gente ha empezado a murmurar cosas, si para mañana no trae el uniforme como todas las empleadas de la empresa y con los estándares permitidos yo mismo me encargare de hablar con ella y ya sabes que yo no seré tan amable, cuando se trata de disciplina soy demasiado estricto. Dijo Albert en tono frío.

Terry solo asintió y dijo:

-No te preocupes lo haré.

-Bien entonces te veré después, vamos pequeña mi auto se encuentra por acá, y no te preocupes por tu coche en seguida le digo al chófer de la empresa que lo lleve a tu casa.

* * *

Albert era realmente agradable, a veces platicaba con el porqué Lucy quería que me llevara bien con mi cuñado, pero nunca habíamos charlado como lo hicimos hoy.

No sé porque me inspiro tanta confianza como para contarle como me sentía, lo vacía y sola que me encontraba, mis miedos, mis pensamientos más obscuros, incluso las pesadillas que estaba teniendo ultima mente.

A nadie le había contado esto, solo a mi loquero, pero él era un incompetente porque ninguno de sus métodos me había ayudado a dejarlas de lado.

Tal vez era el mismo dolor el que sentíamos ambos lo que nos hacia comprendernos mutuamente, ya que el también me contó sus miedos, abrió sus sentimientos conmigo, me hablo de su dolor, de su desasosiego, de su insomnio y sus pesadillas.

Era raro pero los dos teníamos sueños similares y esas horribles pesadillas no solo me perseguían a mi si no también a él.

Asimismo me hablo de la investigación que estaba realizando por su cuenta para encontrar el asesino de Lucy.

Al parecer ese hombre no solo le había arrebatado la vida a mi hermana si no que había varias mujeres con características similares a ella, estas habían sido encontradas muertas en varias ciudades y pueblos aledaños.

Se hablaba de un acecino en serie, pero no estaban seguros de nada, no me dijo todos los detalles porque le dije que no estaba preparada para saber cómo había muerto y mucho menos saber todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho Lucy.

No quería saber todo lo que había sufrido, porque entonces el sufrimiento sería mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora y no estaba segura de poder soportar más dolor en este momento.

Pero después de hablar con Al me sentí un poco mas liberada, era agradable charlar con alguien que entendiera tu dolor y no te juzgara como una loca, era re confortable que alguien entendiera lo que estaba pasando porque el también estaba pasando y sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Ahora entendía porque Lucy estaba tan enamorada de Al y es que si yo no estuviera tan idiotizada de amor por Terry y le tuviera esta lealtad a mi hermana, estoy segura que ahora mismo estaría berrendo de amor por él.

Y es que este hombre todo tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera querer, era guapo, sexy, su carácter era maravilloso, era todo un caballero, dulce, y a pesar de todo el dolor que le embargaba seguía teniendo un excelente sentido del humor.

Pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado e intuía que así se quedaría para siempre.

-Me hizo muy bien hablar contigo Candy siento que eres la primera persona que me entiende.

-Yo siento lo mismo Al, muchas gracias por aguantar mi drama y hacerla de Doctora corazón.

El solo rió fuertemente y dijo:

-Fue un placer pequeña cuando te sientas así no dudes en hablarme no es bueno dejarse llevar por la depresión.

-Espero que también lo digas por ti, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, pero espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos traigas el cabello como Dios manda, estés debidamente afeitado, los jeans y la chaqueta te las puedes dejar te hacen ver muy bien como el renegado versión guapo, creo que si Lucy te viera ahora se podría loca y alborotarías sus hormonas.

-Crees que me veo bien dijo Albert riendo.

-Claro tengo ojos recuerdas y el hecho que seas mi cuñado no significa que este ciega y no vea lo guapo que te ves con esa finta de renegado que te cargas.

-No intento ser renegado solo que no he tenido tiempo de afeitarme ni de ir a cortarme el cabello y no planeaba ir a la oficina hoy por eso los jeans. Dijo Al riendo.

-¿Intentaras volver a tu vida normal?

-Solo si tú prometes hacer lo mismo. Respondió el.

-Llevo intentándolo desde hace tiempo.

-Pero te has dejado caer.

-Porque descubrí que no hay nadie quien me sostenga.

-Pero ahora estoy yo para sostenerte. Dijo él.

Lo mire largamente sabia que esto era como un pacto, a ambos no unía el mismo dolor y la soledad, esto no era un pacto de amor no, esto era más bien como un pacto de supervivencia ya que nadie lograba entender los miedos y el dolor de ambos más que nosotros mismos, por ende nadie podía ayudarnos, era como si esto solo lo pudiéramos superar juntos.

-Yo también estoy aquí para sostenerte cada vez que te dejes caer. Dije después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

El solo sonrió y sujeto mis manos entre las de él sellando ese extraño pacto.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde ese encuentro con Albert, Terry había ido a buscarme esa mismo día, pero yo no estaba preparada para hablar con él, por eso me negué a verlo.

Al día siguiente Al había llegado a mi casa debidamente afeitado, con el cabello corto así como lo solía traer siempre impecablemente peinado, con su traje perfectamente planchado, y aunque sus ojeras seguían ahí se veía un poco mas sincera yo también había logrado dormir bien esa noche, bueno tuve esa horrible pesadilla pero después de eso pude dormir de corrido.

-Vaya el guapo empresario volvió dije yo en tono de broma.

-No si el guapo empresario nunca se fue, solo estaba dándole espacio al renegado. Dijo Al riendo conmigo.

Después me invito a comer e intento convencerme de que hablara con Terry pero yo estaba tan aterrada de que él quisiera terminar con migo que me negaba a verlo.

Ese día Terry me hablo varias veces y me mando un montón de mensajes de textos en los que me pedía que le tomara la llamada o lo recibiera en mi casa, pero yo no le conteste el teléfono ni mucho menos los mensajes.

Y me negué a salir de mi habitación cuando fue a buscarme a casa y me mando decir que no se pensaba ir de ahí sin hablar con migo.

Al tercer día me agarro desprevenida y cuando llegue a casa e iba bajando del coche me intercepto.

-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

Mi corazón salto estrepitosamente y las piernas me temblaron como gelatina.

-Ahora no puedo tengo cosas que hacer dije intentando esquivarlo.

Pero Terry era más rápido que yo, así que sujeto mi brazo y me giro de nuevo hacia él.

-No Candy por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si quieres terminar conmigo está bien no hay por qué hacer tanto drama. Dije yo con el corazón destrozado.

El me miro fijamente asombrado y negó con la cabeza como imposibilitado para hablar, después sujeto mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y me beso.

Me beso como nunca lo había hecho, era un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y anhelo que me llevo a las nubes y me dejo desconcertada.

* * *

Hola buenas tardes espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ojala y les haya gustado que como siempre fue escrito con mucho cariño.

Les dije que iba hacer como un sube y baja con este par y que tal la aparición de Albert ¿les agrado su regreso?

Muchas pero muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia en dejarme un comentario de verdad muchas gracias, tal vez siempre lo digo pero en serio que me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Dijimar: muchas gracias por empezar a leer la historia espero que te siga agradando.

Eli: eso de que demanden a la Susana por acoso no esta nada mal, no se por que Terry no lo a hecho.

Dianley: muchas gracias por tu comentario por cierto y si Candy ahí la lleva como que la relación con Terry la hecho madurar pero como dices aun le hace mucho mas

Feliz64: eso de lo del espionaje esta bueno creo que si Marck estuviera con Candy lo hubiera hecho.

Gelsi: estoy de acuerdo contigo Terry tiene una vida estable y sus ocupaciones y necesidades no son las misma que las de Candy aquí es donde entra la diferencia de edad, pero creo que la comunicación es un factor clave aquí para que sigan avanzando.

Alesita77 :ya se pobre de Candy como sufrido pero no te preocupes vienen cosas buenas para ella y si yo también pienso que Terry necesita una buena sacudida para que despierte y mande al carajo a la Susana.

Lila Venezuela: yo también quiero que la Susana ya no tenga las cosas fáciles pero Terry es demasiado caballero y la tipa esta es demasiado encajosa pero veré si puedo hacer entender a esta mujer.

Guest: lo de los trancazos a Susana no esta nada mal creo que si sigue así de pronta con Terry Candy no tardara en dárselos.

Yagui: muchas gracias por tu comentario y por empezar a leer la historia ¿en verdad crees que Terry caerá en las garras de la Susana? Yo no se aun tengo fe en el aunque como dices los hombres pues son hombres.

Sol Grandchester: siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios pero eso de la sarna y el dejar calva a la Susana no es mala idea.

Franco: gracias por seguir la historia.

Becky10000: muchas gracias por tus palabras, y si creo que en una isla desierta estaría bien Susana pero dudo que la mustia se quiera ir.

Gelsi: gracias por tu comentario y si esto es drama pero tiene comedia también espero que disfrutes los capítulos alegres que te prometo serán muchos.

Elisa Lucia V 2016: gracias por tu comentario creo que debemos tener fe en Terry y esperar que Candy se ponga las pilas.

Wendy Alfaro :gracias por tu comentario y si te aseguro que Susana tendrá su merecido solo es cuestión de esperar.

Gissa A Graham :gracias por comentar y no te apures pronto Candy entregara el tesoro jaja.

Skarllett Northman :estoy contigo la tipa es un caso perdido.

Paulayjoaqui: muchas gracias por tu comentario, entonces ¿asemos sufrir un poco a Terry? Yo creo que el también la esta pasando mal aunque no parezca y eso de matar a la Susana nos mala idea ¿la quemamos en leña verde? Jaja.

Lulu Grandchester: saludos hasta Venezuela y me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo la historia.

Bibi Grandchester: muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes estoy segura que se hará justicia a la muerte de Lucy.

Candy: muchas gracias por leer la historia.

tahy: gracias por tu comentario que alegría que te este gustando la historia y esperate tantito todavía faltan mas cursilerías este par se va a desatar mas.

Gradys: muchas gracias por tu comentario que linda espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Bueno después de los saludos y perdón si me extendí pero considere necesario agradecerles de uno en uno los comentarios recibidos porque a veces no puedo hacerlo porque como dije la vez pasada todavía no le entiendo bien a la pagina pero les aseguro que los leo y los tomo en cuenta.

Voy a estar actualizando lunes y viernes ¿Les parece bien?

Ahora si les deseo que tengan una bonita semana y nos leemos si Dios quiere este viernes .

Saludos y bendiciones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El beso se había prolongado demasiado Terry se negaba a terminar con él, me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero al final el aire nos falto y tuvo que separase de mis labios.

Respiraba muy agitado su mirada estaba dilatada, me miraba como si quisiera comerme y eso provoco un gran sonrojo en mi. Nunca me había visto de esa manera o tal vez si pero nunca había sido tan directo.

-Yo no quiero terminar contigo, ¡Por Dios Candy yo te amo!

-Pues últimamente disimulas muy bien tu amor por mí. Le dije y desvié la mirada.

-Soy un idiota pero eso no es ninguna novedad. Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y él me abrazo sin previo aviso.

-Perdóname por favor Candy.

-¿A caso hay algo más que perdonar a parte de tus hirientes palabras? Le pregunte yo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, no te he fallado en eso te lo juro, tienes que creerme no paso nada entre Susana y yo, esa noche me la pase en el bar del hotel hasta que dieron las 6 de la mañana, después solo subí a ducharme, Susana ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando llegue a la habitación.

Después de que me hablaste comprendí que me había dejado manipular y era inapropiado que compartiéramos habitación, eso sin contar que era una falta de respeto para ti.

Así que la mande de regreso a Chicago, pero estaba tan enojado contigo porque no confiabas en mi palabra que me deje llevar y dije lo que dije, te juro que me arrepentí de todo en el momento que termine de decir todas esas estupideces.

Por lo que deje correr unos días para que se te pasara el enojo, tenía miedo de hablar contigo y que en medio de tus arranques quisieras terminar nuestra relación.

Había cometido error tras error que no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer termine por estropear la relación más de lo que ya estaba.

Yo lo mire sin saber si creerle o no así que decidí expresarle todas mis dudas, este era el momento de aclarar todo.

-Es que desde un tiempo para acá te alejaste de mí y yo no sabía él porque, sabes que yo no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones, y no sabía si yo había hecho algo mal, o porque actuabas así conmigo porque de repente ya no querías ni verme.

-No mi vida tú no has hecho nada malo si aquí el bruto soy yo bebe, por favor perdóname, últimamente tuve mucha carga de trabajo y las cosas en la oficina no iban nada bien, por eso me aleje de ti no quería agobiarte con problemas que no tenias porque cargar.

Además, ¡hay Dios! no sé cómo decirlo mi amor pero, yo he estado algo frustrado porque mi cuerpo quiere algo más del tuyo, y yo no quería presionarte, debes entender que llevo casi medio año de abstinencia y me daba miedo asustarte.

Pero te juro que ya estoy controlado, he leído varios artículos en los cuales dan técnicas para quitar esos deseos del cuerpo.

Yo quise reír fuertemente porque Terry me acababa de dar el beso mas impúdico del mundo, por poquito me tiraba a la acera y me desfloraba ahí mismo, y ahora mismo me estaba viendo con una mirada tan lujuriosa que el sonrojo de mi cara se negaba a abandonarme.

Si fuera de esas chicas persignadas como las nietas de las amigas de la abuela, ahora mismo estaría corriendo como loca para contárselo a quien más confianza le tuviera.

-No te creo que no hayas estado con nadie durante todo este tiempo y ¿Qué hay de Susana? ella gustosamente te complacería o si es que no lo hizo ya.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora lo de Susana y yo termino desde que paso lo de tu hermana, mi amor a mi no me interesa nadie que no seas tú si no puedo tener intimidad contigo, no me interesa tenerla con nadie más.

Y te he de decir que lo mío con ella empezó porque hace dos años, cuando nos encontramos en las vacaciones de verano en aquella playa donde llevabas puesto ese biquini verde que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación me volviste loco. Pero en aquel entonces tú eras demasiado menor para mí y demasiado superficial.

Pero luego hace un año empezaste a coquetear conmigo para divertirte un rato a mis costillas y para desviar la atención de Al y Lucy, así que me volviste más loco de lo que estaba por ti.

Porque cuando te acercabas a mi yo solo podía verte en ese biquini color verde, y en lo translucido que estaba el sujetador.

Por eso me enfrasque en esa estúpida relación con ella porque estaba a la mano, porque era de las que no se tomaban enserio, y porque quería sacarte de la mente. Pero siempre te veía a ti, siempre pensaba en ti.

Me encantabas aunque fueras tan prepotente, altanera, berrinchuda, caprichosa, e insolente, había algo en ti que me atraía, soñaba contigo todas las noches y cada que estaba con ella anhelaba que fueras tu.

Cuando paso lo de tu hermana y descubrí a la verdadera Candy supe que estaba perdido, me enamore como un tonto, bueno me enamore más de lo que ya estaba porque creo que desde antes ya te quería.

-¿Es enserio que te gustaba desde antes?

-Por Dios corazón me traías loco de amor y deseo, y dime sabiendo esto ¿Crees que ahora que te tengo, después de tantas noches soñando contigo, deseándote pudiera yo querer estar con el reemplazo teniendo a mi lado a la original?

Nos miramos fijamente por un largo tiempo después Terry me acaricio el rostro y volvió a besarme, y el beso fue más impúdico que el anterior, y fue cuando le empecé a creer eso de la abstinencia, el amigo andaba mas lujurioso que un burro en primavera.

Y eso que ahora ya estaba controlado no quería ni imaginar si hubiera venido cuando no lo estaba.

-Yo te amo tanto Terry pero me siento muy insegura con Susana ahí contigo revoloteando a tú alrededor y tú dejándola hacer y deshacer.

-Soy un imbécil lo sé yes que tenia tantos problemas que no quería mas, pero ya hable con ella y le deje claro que ella y yo solo íbamos a tener una relación laboral que ya no me interesaba y no quería mas problemas.

También ayudo que Albert regreso a la empresa y se quedo con los clientes de tu padre y por ende Susana ahora es problema de él.

Te juro que desde que no tengo que tratar asuntos laborales con ella no le he dirigido la palabra es mas ni el saludo le contesto, por favor créeme mi amor.

-Entonces evitabas verme porque querías, ya sabes aparear conmigo y temías que yo fuera a salir gritando como damisela ofendida.

-Si lo dices así suena muy tonto dijo el riendo.

-Porque lo es y que hay con eso de la confianza de pareja y toda esa canción que me sueles cantar siempre.

-Mi amor es que se que tu eres nueva en esto y no quería presionarte, yo te voy a esperar hasta que estés lista ya te dije estoy preparado para esto, todo está en la mente ella es la que manda y el cuerpo obedece.

Yo reí fuertemente y él me miro extrañado.

-Bebe estoy lista desde hace mucho pero pensé que yo no te atraía lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo conmigo.

Entonces Terry me beso feroz mente volviendo a dejarme sin respiración.

-Por Dios amor mío no sabes el infierno que pase al tenerte junto a mí y no poder ir más allá de los besos, pero si no estás lista te juro que puedo esperar.

Claro se notaba que podía esperar, uno o dos días cuando mucho, me sentía extraña al saber que él me deseaba de esa forma, era como si de pronto me dieran el poder de la relación porque ¡por Dios! el no deseaba a nadie más que a mí y no de ahora sino desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Es en serio estoy lista desde hace tiempo cuando quieras puedes llevarme a un lugar romántico y hacer de mi lo que quieras.

Casi exploto a reír a carcajadas cuando el murmuro un ¡Gracias a Dios! Y aquí fue cuando en verdad entendí y creí que si había estado en abstinencia por todo este tiempo su cara de alivio y felicidad no tenía precio.

-No mi amor tu eres la puedes hacer con migo lo que quieras estoy tan enamorado, y tan idiotizado contigo, que bien me puedes convertir en tu esclavo y yo gustoso accedería.

Y entonces me volvió a besar una y otra vez hasta que salió mi nana y dijo algo así como "si no se separan ahora mismo les voy a echar agua como a los perros" entonces yo reí fuerte mente y Terry dijo unas cuantas palabrotas.

Ese día Terry se quedo a comer y a cenar, era como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, me contó que estaba más relajado porque Albert regreso y le quito carga de trabajo, aparte de esto se solucionaron varios problemas de la empresa que lo agobiaban.

Eso sin contar que su frustración sexual terminaría pronto, esta parte me daba risa porque se supone que yo era la novata en el tema, yo era la que tendría que estar tímida y sonrojada cada vez que se tocaba el asunto.

Pero era todo lo contrario él era el que se ponía algo tímido al hablar de "eso" estaba ansioso y desesperado, estoy segura que si la nana no nos hubiera pescado comiéndonos el uno al otro en la banqueta de la entrada Terry me abría llevado a cualquier lugar solitario para aparearse con migo.

Y lo mas chistoso de ese día fue que la nana con ese sexto sentido que poseía como que ya sospechaba las negras intenciones que tenía el para conmigo, porque nos tenia bien vigilados y empezó hablar acerca de que era bueno que de aquí en adelante cada vez que quisiéramos salir invitáramos a alguien con nosotros, para estar más tranquila y no da de que hablar.

A Terry casi le da un infarto pero yo calme la situación diciendo que esto estaba fuera de moda y que a demás mi amado novio era todo un caballero y en la vida me faltaría el respeto.

A lo que el muy inteligente dijo "claro no se preocupe en dado caso que Candy quedara deshonrada yo daría la cara y respondería como el hombre que soy".

Lo que las hormonas hacen decir a un hombre, baboso casi casi le dijo no se preocupe si la llegase a dejar embarazada yo me caso con ella y hago responsable de la criatura.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente lujurioso, lo bueno es que mi nana no entendió el comentario, o tal vez no lo quiso entender.

* * *

Habíamos quedado en salir el próximo fin de semana a Santa Mónica por "cuestiones de negocios" de Terry, se notaba que él se empeñaba en verme con ese bikini verde del cual ya me había deshecho desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero era imposible ganarle el quería verme en bikini y punto, no importaba que estuviéramos en invierno, ni que aunque el clima de Santa Mónica era templado y agradable en esta parte del año, las lluvias eran muy constantes y estas no nos dejarían andar en mar.

Y la nana se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para mi amado novio, y es que no nos dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, era como un chicle que se negaba a despegar de nosotros. Hasta la charla de mujer a mujer había tenido con migo.

El momento más bochornoso que he tenido hasta ahora es este, ya que eso de hablar de sexo con la mujer que te educo y vio desde niña era lo más traumático que te podía pasar.

"Las mujeres no podemos tener la misma libertad que los hombres" así había empezado la famosa charla mi nanita.

Y luego paso a darme la larga lista de las cosas que no podía hacer con un hombre, he de decir que la lista era interminable, en pocas palabras todo era pecado y ardería en el infierno si sucumbía al pecado y la lujuria.

Creo que ese discurso se lo mando la abuela porque muchas de las expresiones y palabras eran las misma que mi querida abuela utilizaba, estuve a punto de reír a carcajadas cuando empezó a enumerar, todas aquellas "cosas pecaminosas" que a los hombres les gustaban y que nosotras las señoritas de bien no podíamos hacer.

Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por lo abochornada e incómoda que estaba con semejante conversación. Así que yo solo me limitaba a escuchar a la nana, y asentir a todo lo que ella me decía.

Por suerte para Terry esa charla no cambio las cosas conforme a mi decisión de dar el siguiente paso en la relación.

Ya que para mí para entregarme a alguien, primero que nada se tenia que estar enamorada, a diferencia de algunas de mis amigas yo no creía en el sexo sin amor, creo que una cosa llega a la otra. Sería imposible para mi tener sexo solo por lujuria, tal vez por eso a mis casi 20 años seguía siendo virgen.

Pero yo no esperaba llegar al matrimonio no, yo esperaba el hombre adecuado, ese del cual estuviera perdidamente enamorada y segura de que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Aunque claro yo no le podía decir esto a la nana porque entonces la vida de Terry correría un gran peligro.

Estaba en la cocina ayudando con la cena a la nana cuando llego mi amado y me dio un largo beso de saludo. Y la nana como de costumbre interrumpió muy "sutilmente".

-Te extrañe mucho mi amor dijo Terry después de la interrupción

-Yo también bebe, ven vamos a la sala para platicar mas gusto le dije yo.

-¿Por qué no platican aquí? Dijo mi nana

-Porque no queremos molestarte nanita a demás ya va a empezar tu novela y sabemos que esta hora es sagrada.

-Que va mi niña no pasa nada, esa novela ya ni me gusta tanto es más porque no la vemos los tres juntos.

Claro Terry viendo novelas esto si sería una gran novedad.

-No nanita a Terry no le gustan las novelas, pero tu tranquila quédate aquí ve tu novela en paz, y después que termine sirves la cena nosotros estaremos en la sala.

Mi nana asintió no muy convencida pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir nos dijo.

-Los voy a estar observando, lo digo por si se quieren propasar de cariñosos.

Este tipo de comentarios de un tiempo acá ya se habían hecho cotidianos así que los ignoramos.

-La Sra. Pony cada día se pone más intensa, por Dios santo soy un hombre hecho y derecho no un chiquillo con las hormonas al tope que no sabe lo que hace, dijo Terry.

-Bueno en lo de las hormonas al tope si tiene la razón.

El solo sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

-Pero por suerte esto va acabar pronto mi amor, pero volviendo al tema de tu nana, ella debe de comprender que ya no eres una niña, estas en la universidad, pronto empezaras a trabajar, tu ya tomas tus propias decisiones, es normal que tengas una pareja, a la que beses y que te actives sexualmente. Digo esto tampoco es para andarlo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos pero son cosas que de una manera u otra tienen que pasar.

-Lo sé mi vida pero mi abuela y la nana fueron educadas así, para ellas todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo es algo pecaminoso y más si es antes del matrimonio.

-Pero yo planeo casarme contigo, en cuanto tú termines la universidad y te estabilices en tu profesión claro está, no entiendo entonces el problema.

-Pues si pero para ella sería mejor esperar hasta que esto sucediera.

-Claro y mientras yo me muero de la frustración dijo Terry algo alterado.

-Vamos mi amor no es como si tuviera las mismas ideas, yo creo que el amor y el sexo van de la mano, si no estuviera tan enamorada como lo estoy de ti no pensaría en hacer el amor contigo.

-Has dicho bien lo que tu y yo vamos hacer será el amor, porque hay una diferencia enorme entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, ya que el sexo lo podemos tener con cualquiera pero no el amor, el entregarse sin medida, sin inhibiciones, sin temores, solo pensando en el ser amado, en su comodidad, en su placer, en demostrarle con el cuerpo y caricias lo que a veces las palabras no pueden llegar a expresar es muy diferente.

Es por eso que estoy ansioso y nervioso porque mi amor, yo no te niego que he tenido sexo, porque si lo he tenido pero te juro que jamás he amado a nadie como a ti, jamás había tenido este sentimiento tan profundo que a veces me ahoga y me desespera. Por lo tanto bella mía en mi vida he hecho el amor, así que en este aspecto también será mi primera vez.

Este hombre me iba a matar de amor, era perfecto al menos para mí sí lo era, a pesar de sus cambios yo lo amaba y si aunque a veces me hacía sentir insegura con respecto a sus sentimientos, siempre se reivindicaba y de la nada me hacía sentir tan segura de su amor.

Él era el hombre de mi vida para bien o para mal él iba hacer la persona con la cual yo pasaría el resto de mi vida, no había vuelta a tras ya que mi corazón ya había sido entregado

* * *

Fue una locura zafarme de mi nana ya que no me dejaba ir de viaje con Terry hasta le hablo a la abuela para qué esta me detuviera de hacer una locura.

-Por Dios abuela ¿Qué locura? Yo solo voy acompañar a Terry a un viaje de negocios, todos están haciendo con su vida lo que se les da la gana y nadie dice nada, lo único que yo voy hacer es tomarme un fin de semana para descansar y quitarme un poco el estrés, además no vamos Terry y yo solos también vienen Albert y creo que Karen.

-Ha entonces además va Albert y Karen, entonces no hay problema hija y no es que desconfiemos de ti o Terry no Candy, es solo que ustedes son jóvenes y si antes de que me digas que Terry es más maduro, pues si hija pero eso no le quita que sea hombre y a veces todo se hace fácil, pero no te preocupes, que con Al ahí vigilando que todo esté bajo control no veo ningún problema para que vayas, ve y diviértete que buena falta te hace. Me había dicho esta mas tranquila.

Pero tal vez la abuela no quedo tan convencida de mis palabras porque a los quince minutos de haber terminado la llamada con la abuela Al me marco y bien no estaba enojado si estaba algo molesto por meterlo en mis líos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu abuela que Karen y yo iríamos a Santa Mónica con Terry y contigo? Me había dicho al contestar la llamada.

-Porque me estaba volviendo loca y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que dejaran de atormentarme.

-Por Dios Candy tuve que mentirle a tu abuela y decirle que si que efectivamente yo iba acompañarlos y que Karen todavía estaba en veremos.

-Hay muchas gracias Al en verdad que no sabes como te lo agradezco.

-Pero y que Terry no tuvo los suficientes pantalones de hablar con tu abuela y decirle que irían solo de paseo y dar su palabras que no harán nada que pudiera avergonzarlos.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo pero mi nana anda algo loca con cosas que no vienen al caso y contagio a mi abuela y ahora las dos están insoportables.

-¿Pero porque? no entiendo mi hermano es un hombre hecho y derecho y jamás aria algo que te dañara.

-Si lo mismo digo yo pero ya sabes que ellas fueron educadas con otro tipo de principios algo antiguos y lo que para ti y para mi se nos hace algo normal, para ellas es pues pecado y mal visto.

-Haa ya entiendo dijo Albert de pronto y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia Al

-Pues yo si imagínate mi hermano Terry ese hombre imponente, frió, calculador, prepotente, ese hombre que se jacta de no necesitar a nadie para lograr sus objetivos esta siendo controlado por ese par de mujeres criadas con costumbres de la época de la inquisición , y no solo eso ahora se ve en la necesidad de mi ayuda para que pueda pasar con su novia un fin de semana tranquilo.

-El no te está pidiendo ayuda soy yo.

-Es lo mismo lo conozco y sé que cuando le cuente lo ocurrido se tragara su orgullo y me dirá "ayúdame Al no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario", no si Dios es grande no hace mucho el muy cretino se burlaba de mi porque dejaba que una "mujercita" manejara mi vida a su antojo y ahora el está peor que yo.

-Como sea ¿me ayudaras?

-¿Quieres decir que si los cubriré? Por supuesto con tal de ver como Terry se traga su orgullo y acepta mi ayuda.

-Muchas gracias Al en verdad que te debo una comida, cena o lo que quieras.

-Pues con que no regreses embarazada me conformo porque entonces si tu abuela y la Sra. Pony me van a matar a mí también por alcahuete.

-¡Por Dios que cosas dices Albert!

El solo soltó una carcajada y dijo en voz baja "no te hagas que a eso van" y corto la llamada.

Genial ahora también Albert se reiría de nosotros, bueno mas de Terry ya que él era el que que se burlaba de Albert y su comportamiento con Lucy, bueno yo también lo hacia pero me enfocaba mas en mi hermana y ademas era mas discreta, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Hola buena noches espero que hayan tenido una semana muy productiva y llena de bendiciones.

Aquí les deje el capitulo 11 espero que les haya gustado y como siempre lo digo fue escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Creo que Terry medio se reivindico o ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿ Le creemos o no le creemos?

Les adelanto que próximo capitulo viene algo hot pero tratare de llevarlo mas por la linea romántica que por otra parte.

En fin muchas pero muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen les aseguro que los leo muy atentamente y los tomo en cuenta.

Gracias a:Mirna, Gladys, Dianely, Eli, Yagui, Becky10000, Alesita 77, Jocemit, Gissa, A Graham, Skarllet nirthman y a mi querida amiga paulayjuaqui.

Y también a Gaby amiga subo capitulo todos los lunes y viernes y claro que tengo planeado terminar la historia, muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero y sigas leyendo la historia.

Les deseo que tengan un bonito fin de semana hay que descansar mucho y sacudirnos el estrés para así poder empezar la semana con muy buen vibra y de un excelente animo.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Estaba encerrada en el baño mirando y hablando con la chica del reflejo del espejo, tal vez estaba loca o tal vez asustada, o quizá un poco de ambas cosas, pero la realidad era que estaba muy nerviosa.

Esta era mi primera vez y en si no sabía qué hacer de nada me sirvieron todas las revistas y artículos que había leído. Ya que en estos momentos mi mente se encontraba en blanco.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Dónde había quedado la Candy decidida y desinhibida?

No sabía qué hacer, como comenzar, es mas en estos momentos no sabía si el baby doll blanco que llevaba puesto fue buena idea, quería quitármelo y ponerme otra cosa pero había dejado mi maleta en la habitación y no podía salir porque ahí se encontraba Terry esperándome.

Y yo no me encontraba lista para que me viera y mucho menos para comenzar el apareamiento.

Pero tenía que agarrar valor salir y enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

-Muy bien Candy solo párate en frente de él y deja que Terry haga el resto.

Pero que carajos le dije a la mujer del espejo, se supone que no te ibas a comportar como una virgen asustadiza, aunque en realidad eso era en estos momentos.

Maldición estoy segura que la Susana no la hacía esperar tanto, y porque demonios estoy pensando en esa tipa en estos momentos.

-¡Concéntrate Candy concéntrate! dije en voz alta.

Muy bien esto es muy fácil solo hay que salir plantarse delante de él y decirle con vos seductora "Estoy lista" y luego ¿Y luego qué? Maldición ¿luego qué?

-Ok tranquila que no cunda el pánico el tendrá que hacer algo después ¿No? Digo él es el hombre y a el hombre le gusta llevar el control, la iniciativa ¿No?

-Tú solo déjate llevar por tu instinto, bueno según mi amiga Jen esto era el mejor consejo para estos casos pero ¿Y si no tenia instinto? ¿Y si a Terry no le gustaba hacerlo con migo?

-¡Cálmate Candy solo recuerda las aéreas sensibles de los hombres, mierda ya se me olvidaron!

Malditos artículos inservibles de que me sirvió tantas horas recolectando información de nada.

-Muy bien no hay que estresarse todo saldrá bien yo lo sé, solo hay que mantener la calma, la pose y sobre todo hay que proyectar seguridad y hacerle saber que se lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero en realidad ¿se lo que estoy haciendo?

-No en verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba hacer aun habían muchas dudas como ¿Quién tendría que tomar la iniciativa el o yo? ¿El sexo oral se práctica en los preliminares o hay que esperar hasta que uno se agarra más confianza?

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanto que le daba vueltas a lo mismo.

-Ya basta Candy no vas a dejar a ese monumento de hombre ahí parado toda la noche. Que por cierto cuanto llevaba aquí metida? Mire mi reloj y casi me da algo.

Tenía dos horas aquí metida, maldición si este hombre no se ha dormido de seguro que ya se fue.

-No entres en pánico Candy ¡animo fuerza tu puedes!

-Muy bien ya estuvo bueno de estupideces voy a salir y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Me mire por última vez al espejo y desee no haberlo hecho, estaba estúpidamente sonrojada eso sin contar con la cara de asustada que traía.

Así que abrí el grifo del agua y refresque mi rostro, por suerte no me había maquillado solo había puesto gloss a mis labios, porque si no ahora estaría en la loca y frenética tarea de retocarmema el maquillaje y con estos nervios no podría aplicarme el delineador.

Suspire fuerte mente y me encamine a la puerta sin volverme a ver en el espejo o perdería el valor que había ganado.

Con manos temblorosas gire la perilla lentamente y con pasos decididos me adentre a la habitación.

Ubique a Terry inmediatamente, estaba recostado en l cama, se había quitado el saco, la corbata y los zapatos, llevaba las mangas remangadas, se había desabrochado los tres primeros botones de la camisa y tenía el control remoto en una de sus manos.

Hasta este momento me di cuenta que estaba viendo la tele, un documental de animales salvajes estaba en la pantalla o eso creía, en realidad solo mire de reojo el televisor ya que toda mi atención se concentro en el.

Este hombre era el sueño de toda mujer no había descripción alguna de lo que me hacía sentir, no había palabras para expresar lo guapo y sexy que lo encontraba y por supuesto que tampoco podía expresar todo lo que yo lo amaba porque simplemente mi amor por él era inexplicable.

Y de pronto noto mi presencia su mirada se dirigió a mí y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente que lo normal, las mariposas empezaron a revolotear por mi estómago y como por arte de magia los nervios se esfumaron dándole paso a la excitación y las ansias por lo que pronto iba a pasar.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, camino hacia mí con pasos decididos y al llegar a mi lado de mis labios salieron las palabras mágicas.

-Estoy lista.

Este me miro fijamente a los ojos como queriendo saber si lo que decía era verdad, después su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo así que mi excitación y ego se elevaron al notar que le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo.

Después me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento me acaricio el rostro con el dorso de su mano y dijo con vos ronca:

-¿Estás segura?

Yo no podía hablar por lo cual solo me limite a asentir.

-Si en algún momento te sientes incomoda, o decides que quieres parar dímelo ¿De acuerdo? Me dijo él.

Al parecer yo me había quedado muda de repente porque solo atine a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

El solo sonrió, me sujeto por la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y me beso.

Fue un beso, lento, tierno, sensual que poco a poco empezó subir de tono, una de sus manos empezó acariciarme la espalda mientras la otra me seguía sujetando fuertemente.

Y sinceramente no supe en qué momento sus labios abandonaron mi boca y empezaron a recorrer mi rostro hasta llegar al cuello.

De mis labios salió un gemido involuntario y esto fue el detonante para que todo comenzara.

Sentí que lentamente su boca bajaba hasta mis pechos, los besaba y los tocaba con delicadeza, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar y un fuerte deseo a mas se apodero de mi.

Sus manos me recorrían suavemente y mi excitación se incrementaba mas cada segundo, solo una leve capa de ropa era lo que se interponía entre ellas y mi cuerpo.

Sus labios seguían volviéndome loca y entonces el instinto llego a mí ya que mis manos cobraron vida y empezaron a acariciarle la espalda y mi cuerpo inconscientemente se acercaba a él pidiéndole más.

Entonces Terry suspiro y se alejo de mi, mire su rostro y note que me miraba con deseo jamás me había visto así ni siquiera la noche en la que me confesó que deseaba hacer el amor conmigo.

Sin decir una palabra lentamente me empezó a desnudar, debería sentirme cohibida cuando finalmente quede desnuda ante el pero no fue así.

Su mirada me dio confianza, me hizo sentir, bella, deseada y sexy el me veía como si quisiera devorarme y eso lejos de asustarme me encantaba.

Después me llevo hacia la cama, me recostó en ella y volvió a besarme solo que esta vez no fue un beso sube sino más bien feroz y apasionado.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y al sentir la succión de estos empecé a perder el control, no paró hasta que se sació y después su boca siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi abdomen y madre mía casi desfallezco cuando llego a mi intimidad.

Mis manos sujetaron las sabanas cuando sentí su lengua ahí Dios santo este hombre sí que sabia como darle placer a una mujer.

Gemidos de placer se escaparon de mis labios la cordura poco a poco empezó a abandonarme y una Candy desinhibida empezó a surgir.

Hasta que de pronto paro dejándome con la sensación de mas.

-Me estas matando dijo él con una vos muy ronca que jamás le había escuchado.

Entonces se paró de la cama y me dio el espectáculo de mi vida, al quitarse la camisa y dejándome ver ese maravilloso y bien trabajado torso, luego se quito el pantalón, los calcetines y Dios bendito que piernas, que trasero, que hombre.

Mis ojos no podían ver hacia otro lado me tenia idiotizada prácticamente me lo comí con la mirada.

Solo le faltaba quitarse los calzoncillos negros y se notaba que estaba muy pero muy excitado.

Contuve la respiración cuando empezó a quitarse la última prenda y que la Virgen me ampare y los santos me socorran.

En la vida había visto a un hombre desnudo pero estoy segura que ninguno se comparaba con el que tenía en frente.

Y aunque no tenía experiencia en estas cosas ya que no había estado con nadie antes, no era tan ingenua como para saber que su "amigo" no era del tamaño promedio, si no que superaba las expectativas de cualquier mujer. Dios santo me iba a matar.

Debí de tener una expresión de asombro incredulidad y degeneración porque Terry me regalo una sonrisa ladina y se acerco a mí como un depredador en busca de su presa.

Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío sin barreras fue una locura, su piel era suave, firme, tibia, mis hormonas se volvieron locas y la pasión nublo mi mente.

Su boca se volvió apoderar de la mía y sus manos volvieron a recorrerme, fue un dulce suplicio, el me dejo explorar su cuerpo y mis inhibiciones para estos momentos eran nulas.

Me volvía loca cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir por mi tacto o mis besos, el en todo momento fue cuidadoso y tierno pero a la vez fue implacable.

No hubo parte de mi cuerpo la que él no haya acariciado o besado y viceversa esa noche por fin nos conocimos por completo, nos entregamos sin tapujos ni inhibiciones.

En el momento que nuestros cuerpos se unieron fue sublime yo esperaba dolor, incomodidad pero no fue así, aunque al principio fue algo raro pero a los pocos segundos eso quedo atrás dándole paso al placer, un placer que jamás había sentido, un placer que jamás pensé que podría llegar a experimentar.

Creo que en este momento perdí el control ya que gemí, grite cosas sin sentido, le arañe la espalda y mi desfachatez llego al por mayor al pedirle mas y mas.

Y él me complacía en todo era un hombre realmente viril e insaciable y a la vez tierno y cuidadoso.

Sentí como si todo explotara y de la nada saltaba al vacio al final aparecieron los fuegos artificiales y después todo fue negro.

Nuestras respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco Terry se puso a un costado mío estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos hasta el me giro para quedar frente a él.

Beso mi frente y dijo:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? Le pregunte yo.

-Por dejarme ser el primero por darme semejante regalo, no creas que esto me lo he tomado a la ligera, yo te amo con todo mi ser y esto que acabamos de hacer para mí fue especial mi amor, esto que acabamos de hacer para mí fue mágico, y aunque me taches de loco, romántico y anticuado, para mí esto que acabamos de hacer, fue demostrarnos con el cuerpo, con el alma el amor que nos tenemos y que a veces no podemos expresarlo con palabras.

Y por eso mi amada y bella Candy te doy la gracias, por darme la oportunidad de estar en tu vida, y de estar en tu corazón, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, te deseo como nunca he deseado a ninguna, espero ansió y anhelo poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

Yo no me conformaré con ser el primero no mi amor yo aspiro a mas, a ser el último, el único y te prometo, te juro que tu eres la única desde hace tiempo, eres la única amor mío, la última, no podría haber otra, solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mi ser de mi persona, en pocas palabras estoy jodido para cualquier otra mujer.

-Te amo eso fue lo único que pude decir, creo que después de lo que compartimos hoy, mis sentimientos hacia el habían quedado más que claros.

Y sus palabras hicieron que las pocas dudas que tenía y no hablo con respecto a mi amor hacia el porqué si de algo estaba seguro eran de eso.

Pero no sabía que tan importante era yo para él, el tema llamado Susana siempre me ponía de nervios y de malas, eso sin contar la inseguridad que me causaba, la tipa era una resbalosa de lo peor.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo con migo, sabia que al no saber manejar la situación, no me dio la seguridad que yo necesitaba en esos momentos, pero había cambiado desde que le expuse mis inseguridades y hablamos tranquilamente del porqué me molestaba tanto esto.

Así que me dio la razón y prometió cambiar su actitud, y siendo sincera el pobre pasaba las de Caín cada vez que la tipa se ponía de encimosa con él, pero me consta que siempre la ponía en su lugar, algunas veces diplomáticamente y otras veces a la mala.

Albert también había ayudado mucho porque aparte de que se la quitaba de encima cada que le tocaba estar cerca y de una manera muy pero muy fría y poco educada, también me aconsejaba como llevar la situación.

Según él la diferencia de edad a veces influía un poco en los problemas de la relación pero el secreto aquí estaba en nunca perder los estribos y hablar las cosas claramente.

En pocas palabras el güero se había convertido en mi confidente y consejero amoroso, a Terry no le agradaba mucho que Al y yo nos lleváramos tan bien pero se aguantaba porque él se había convertido en nuestro tapadera oficial y el que calmaba las aguas cuando discutíamos.

Aunque si soy sincera no eran tantas las peleas desde que nos reconciliamos no podíamos durar más de 6 horas enojados así tal cual literalmente.

De hecho hace un par de días discutimos por una tontería y siendo sincera la culpable del pleito fui yo, ya que había hablado a su oficina y la rogona zorruna alias la Susana la chica fácil había contestado el teléfono así que me puse como loca le reclame a Terry y le dije sus verdades.

Pero en realidad la recepcionista se había equivocado y había transferido la llamada a la oficina de mi padre la cual en estos momentos era ocupada por Albert.

Así que Terry hizo que Griselda la recepcionista de la empresa hablara con migo y me explicara la situación y como no quede muy conforme con eso, Albert también hablo con migo y me explicó que a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde él y la tipeja se encontraban juntos en su oficina arreglando un asunto muy importante de un cliente y me aclaro y confirmo que efectivamente Susana contesto la llamada y me regaño por haber colgado y no aclarar la situación.

El asunto es que Terry se hizo el indignado y yo me negué a disculparme así que esa tarde no fue a verme.

Pero a la media noche recibí una llamada de él diciéndome que fuera a abrirle la puerta porque no quería a mi nana rondando por ahí y luego no nos dejara habla a gusto.

Y hablar fue lo único que no hicimos esa noche, ya que en cuanto le abrí la puerta me sujeto de la cintura y me beso.

-No quiero que nos volvamos a enojar por tonterías dijo él separándose de mi labios unos instantes y después volvió a reclamarlos.

Este hombre era mi perdición o tal vez mi bendición no lo sabía lo que si sabía era lo amaba con todo mi ser y lo quería a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

Esa noche dormí tranquila entre sus brazos, como no lo hacía desde que Lucy se fue y lo más sorprendente fue que no tuve pesadillas por primera vez dormí de corrido sin sueños tristes, agónicos y frustrantes.

* * *

Hola buenas tardes y bien tardes…

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido ningún capitulo estos días, en verdad que todo se me complico y me fue imposible subir nada, porque se me descompuso mi computadora y a la inteligente de mi no se le ocurrió guardar una copia de sus archivos.

Y aunque me la entregaron hace una semana para mi mala suerte no quedo bien porque esta súper lenta sobre todo con el internet y me estresa porque batallo mucho para subir un capitulo no les miento a veces duro hasta más de una hora y no puedo.

Y sí a esto le sumamos que perdí la mayoría de la información incluyendo la carpeta de Desde el mas allá mi estrés llego al máximo, porque tenía varios capítulos escritos y editados, así que tuve descargar primeros los capítulos de fanfiction y recurrir a mi libreta mágica que es donde está prácticamente toda la historia.

Y si ya se que con la libreta tengo porque ahí están los capítulos escritos a mano las ideas y el mapa de la historia, pero por lo general al transcribir mis escritos a la computadora casi siempre los modifico a veces mucho otras tantas poco, y luego antes de publicarlos todavía pasan por otro filtro (de calidad :p) y se modifican más cosas y todo ese trabajo lo perdí.

A donde quiero llegar con todas estas explicaciones es para decirles que me tarde en publicar porque tuve que hacer todo de nuevo.

Y si a eso le suman que ando media corta de tiempo las cosas se complicaron mucho mas.

El asunto es que después de que paso mi estrés y coraje con mi computadora (por cierto ella y yo ya nos reconciliamos :p). El caso es que ya le agarre el hilo de nuevo así que todo sigue como antes.

Solo que no se si podre subir capítulos los días que solía subirlos por que ahora si voy al día y a veces mis ocupaciones diarias no me dejan terminar de transcribir rápido, pero no por eso quiere decir que no vaya a subir dos capítulos por semana solo que no se si el día que los subiré lo digo para no decirles mentiras y luego no publicar el día acordado.

Bueno dicho lo anterior quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario en verdad que muchas gracias siempre lo digo y no me cansare de repetirlo sus comentarios me hacen el día y me ponen muy feliz. También a las personas que se preocuparon por mi ausencia y me mandaron un mensajito muchas gracias que lindas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo estuvo bien rosa ya se , no sé si querían algo mas xxx pero hay una razón para todo y es que está era la primera vez de Candy la niña no sabía cómo, cuándo o dónde y Terry pues no se le iba a ir enzima a la primera luego capas y la asusta.

En fin espero que me comenten que les pareció el capitulo y si quieren que este par se ponga mas candente o nos seguimos yendo por la línea rosa.

Muchos saludos y bendiciones.

Yttellg.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Albert y yo nos encontrábamos cenando en el restaurante favorito de Lucy hoy hacia ocho meses de la partida de hermana.

Terry estaba en un viaje de negocios desde hacía un par de días por tal motivo no se encontraba con nosotros; las cosas entre nosotros iba viento en popa creo que nunca habíamos estado mejor.

Susana alias la ofrecida no había dado problemas hacia un buen tiempo y esto hacía que los problemas fueran menos.

Extrañaba mucho a Terry especialmente hoy ya que me sentía tan deprimida, odio contar los días y meses de la desaparición de mi hermana, celebrarle misas especiales y llevarle flores al panteón, esto me ponía de nervios y sensible pero no podía evitar seguir el protocolo de la abuela y la nana, y también me daba miedo olvidarme de ella, pero no me gustaba recordar el día en que murió.

La nana Pony había mandado celebrar una misa en su recuerdo a la que solo habíamos asistido ella, mi hermano, Albert, su hermana Karen y yo ya que la abuela se encontraba de viaje y mi padre aun no se dignaba en aparecer. Y Terry regresaba dentro de tres días.

El día era gris aunque estaba soleado y hacia buen tiempo. Según Karen Al tenía planeado salir a emborracharse esa noche y estaba muy preocupada por el, por tal motivo lo invite o mejor dicho lo obligue a ir con migo a cenar.

Tenía planeado una cena alegre y animada, pero dado nuestro estado de ánimo termino siendo una cena triste y callada ya que Al no tenia ánimos de seguirme la plática y yo no tenía ganas de insistir.

-Soy un fiasco según yo quería hacerte sentir mejor y mírame estoy más deprimida que tu.

-No te preocupes es imposible no sentirse triste en esta fecha.

-Ya lo sé pero sería mejor que nos pasara cada año no cada mes dije yo.

El solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Tal vez esto solo nos pase el primer año ¿no? A lo mejor después la depresión sea más esporádica ya sabes por el hecho de que todavía no nos acostumbramos a su ausencia.

Suspire fuertemente y dije

-Tal vez tienes razón pero por ahora que vamos hacer ¿Nos vamos a casa a llorar en algún rincón?

-Eso suena tentador pero tengo una idea mejor ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un bar y nos tomamos un par de copas?

-Todavía no tengo 21 así que aun no puedo consumir legalmente alcohol aquí.

Pues mientras no vayas por ahí pregonando que eres menor de 21 nadie tiene por que enterarse de tu edad.

-¡Albert William Grandchester acaso me estas insinuando que infrinja la ley!

-Vamos como si no lo hubieras hecho antes a demás solo serán un par de copas.

-No si no me estoy quejando, no te pienso dejar solo además no es la primer vez que pruebo el alcohol, solo me estaba haciendo la decente por si acaso hay alguien por aquí cerca que le vaya con el chisme a la abuela.

-Estás loca Candy bien loca pero tampoco te emociones mucho porque borracha no te voy dejar que te pongas, si no para que quieres que Terry me cuelgue y tu abuela y la Sra Ponny me castren por andar de alcahueta.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde estábamos los dos en un estado no muy conveniente aunque tampoco estábamos tan ebrios.

-Sabes güero yo tengo una duda que ronda por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Tu y Lucy tuvieron sus momentos románticos?

-A que te refieres con "Momentos Románticos"

-Ya sabes mimos, arrumacos, besos, cachondeo, sexo desenfrenado, según yo conocía bien a mi hermana pero a veces pienso que con respecto a ti ella se guardo muchas cosas.

-¿Me estas preguntando esto porque ahora mismo solo traigo despierto 2 de mis 5 sentidos?

-Tal vez le respondí yo.

El gurdo silencio por unos segundos y después respondió.

-Pues si y no.

-Explícame porque no entiendo nada.

-La relación que tenia con Lucy era algo complicada, no sé cómo explicarte ella de repente perdía el glamur y las buenas costumbres, así que no esperaba a que yo diera el primer paso, y me besaba y hacia las cosas que me estás diciendo y yo pues yo la dejaba.

-Ósea que su relación era algo así como amigos con derecho.

-No como crees yo la amaba y la respetaba, nunca pasamos de los besos y los mimos, y desde que estos empezaron yo no Salí con nadie más mi mundo era ella solo ella, así que lo que teníamos era algo muy formal pero a la vez informal.

-Sigo sin entender según mi hermana tú pasaste un ardiente fin de semana con una mujer y Lucy estaba muerta de celos.

-Eso fue un mal entendido que aclare con ella el día que desapareció pero para mi desgracia no pudimos reconciliarnos como era debido.

-¿Entonces mi hermana y tu si tuvieron sus queberes pasionales?

-Sin comentarios dijo riendo.

-¿Los tuvieron o no?

-Yo siempre la respete.

-¿Entonces no llegaron hasta ese punto he?

-Eres una entrometida.

-Solo quiero saber mas acerca de mi hermana hay cosas que no me dijo y tengo curiosidad eso es todo.

-Pues si no te lo conto fue porque no quería que lo supieras.

-O porque no le dio tiempo de contármelo.

-Eres demasiado insistente y aunque no debería de contestarte nada te voy a decir que nunca llegamos a tanto yo planeaba formalizar mi relación con ella cuando cumpliera 20 años, bueno en realidad planeaba formalizarla cuando cumpliera los 21 pero después me di cuenta que no iba a aguantar tanto así que adelante un poco la fecha.

-Me alegra que haya tenido esos momentos contigo sabes, ella te quería mucho a veces pensaba que estaba obsesionada contigo, ahora entiendo que era amor y me da gusto que se fuera sabiendo que era correspondida y con los momentos que le regalaste.

-A veces pienso que no debí esperar tanto tiempo para formalizar mi relación con tu hermana, porque ahora tendría más recuerdos de ella junto a mí. Dijo el dándole un trago al vaso de vodka que tenía en la mesa.

-No sabias lo que pasaría después no te atormentes con eso le dije apretando una de sus manos.

-Lo sé pero eso no quita el hecho de que me sienta como un estúpido por no haber hecho lo que tanto quería.

-Recriminándote no ganas nada, tú hiciste lo que creíste que era lo mejor en su momento Lucy estaba muy segura de que terminarían juntos, por tal motivo creo que ella sabía que la querías.

-Créeme que el hecho que supiera mis sentimientos hacia ella y los pocos momentos compartidos es lo que me hace la vida un poco más llevadera.

-Mi hermana no querría verte así de triste tienes que salir a delante por ella.

-Te juro que a veces no sé cómo le hago para levantarme cada mañana y seguir con mi vida, sin ella nada tiene sentido.

-Es Lucy Al es ella la que te levanta cada mañana y la que no te deja caer.

El solo me miro con esos ojos tristes y asintió, estaba a punto de llorar lo sabía muy bien porque yo estaba igual.

Quería hacerme la fuerte con el pero en realidad es que hoy más que nunca extrañaba a mi hermana su recuerdo y ausencia pensaba más que nada hoy.

Al final terminamos más ebrios que los borrachos de las cantinas.

Pero no éramos de esos ebrios locos y risueños, sino más bien lo contrario, traíamos cara de velorio y nuestra conversación era triste y lúgubre a veces hasta llorábamos, en pocas palabras éramos los típicos borrachos llorones y poco sociables, de esos de los cuales ahuyentaban a la gente porque los deprimían.

Tuvimos que irnos en taxi Al me tuvo que llevar a su casa porque a pesar que la borrachera le nublaba la mente, su sentido de supervivencia no lo había abanado y tenía miedo que si mi nana me viera en este estado y se lo contara a Terry y mi abuela y todos en bola acabaran con su vida cruelmente. No si el miedo no anda el burro.

-Entonces este será nuestro secreto dije de pronto.

Al solo sonrió y dijo:

-Por mi salud mental y física así será mi pequeña.

Después los dos empezamos a reír como idiotas, este fue el primer momento feliz del día.

Estábamos sentados en los escalones de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-A veces es difícil estar a tu lado sabes. Dijo Albert de pronto.

-¿Por qué? le pregunte yo confundida.

-Te pareces tanto a Lucy que en momentos duele verte y saber que no eres ella.

-¿Entonces quieres que me aleje de ti?

-No también me hace bien verte porque en ocasiones es como si la tuviera devuelta conmigo, no siempre pero hay veces en las que la veo en ti, un gesto, una sonrisa de ella y mi corazón se emociona pero después vuelves hacer tú.

-Somos o bueno éramos tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.

-No quiero que pienses que mi amistad hacia ti es solo por eso, no esto es solo un pilón, creo que me acerque a ti porque eres la única que me entiende tal vez sea porque nos une el mismo dolor y a demás siento que estando a tu lado estoy más cerca de ella, eso sin contar con que me agrada estar a tu lado.

-¿Por qué me parezco a mi hermana?

-No porque me pareces divertida y además eres mi cuñada por doble dijo el sonriendo.

-A mi también me agrada tu compañía siento que tú me comprendes más que nadie por que sientes lo mismo que yo, sabes creo que Lucy estaría feliz porque nos llevamos bien y porque somos cuñados por doble.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi pequeña.

Entramos a su casa según nosotros sin hacer ruido pero la verdad es que hicimos más ruido que un payaso en circo, y Albert me comento que como andaba de buenas me dejaría dormir en la habitación de Terry y yo solo reí como tonta.

Despees subimos por las escaleras y como estaba en un estado muy inconveniente casi me caigo por suerte Albert me sujeto y evito que cayera.

Pero algo paso de pronto su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Al principio me asusto y no le correspondí pero no sé si fue por el alcohol que nublaba mi mente pero después de algunos segundos le correspondí el beso.

Y me gusto el realmente besaba bien pero no era Terry, yo sabía que Al estaba besando a Lucy y no a mí tal vez por eso le correspondí por compasión o tal vez no, en realidad en estos momentos no pensaba claramente.

Mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y tenia sentimientos encontrados.

Al final Albert se separo de mí y me miro asustado probablemente yo tenía la misma cara.

-Lo siento dijo él.

-No, no hay porque dije yo.

-Esto, esto se quedara entre nosotros no hay porque darle más vueltas, fue un error, esto nunca paso.

-Estoy de acuerdo dije yo y Salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Hola buenas madrugadas, estoy súper apenada por no haber podido actualizar pero es que mi computadora y yo tuvimos varios inconvenientes creo que la tecnología y yo últimamente no nos llevamos bien.

Pero ya todo quedo solucionado o bueno al menos eso creo yo.

Estuve trabajando como loca para poder actualizar rápido y aprovechar que mi computadora hasta el momento no me ha fallado. Pensaba subir dos capítulos de corrido pero como ya es tarde y me tengo que esperar varios minutos para subir el otro y mañana es día laboral, pues no voy a poder. Pero prometo que el otro lo subo mañana o bueno acá en Monterrey N.L. son las 2 de la mañana por lo tanto seria en unas horas más probablemente por eso de las 10 u 11 de la mañana o si no después del medio día.

Tratare de actualizar toda esta semana lo mas que pueda yo espero aventarme dos capítulos diarios si Dios quiere. Todo depende de mí velocidad en el teclado y la amabilidad de mi computadora.

En fin ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? espero que no me odien por lo del beso pero recuerden que a veces los errores nos hacen más fuertes y nos hacer valorar lo que tenemos.

Se vienen problemas entre Candy y Terry pero estos los ayudaran a solidificar su relación (estoy preparando el terreno porque el próximo capitulo será drama, drama y mas drama y no por culpa de Candy).

Ya vamos a un poquito más de la mitad de esta historia yo espero poderla terminar pronto espero que sigan comentando y dándome su opinión.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario en verdad no tienen idea cómo los aprecio y lo feliz que me hacen. Mil gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mi ausencia y me motivaron a seguir con la historia que lindas muchas gracias en serio.

Les deseo que tengan una bonita madrugada saludos y bendiciones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _ **Hay veces que en el que el karma cobra factura de y los errores cometidos se regresan al doble de quien menos lo esperamos.**_

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba en una habitación desconocida quise levantarme pero algo llamo mi atención.

Maldición no estaba solo ¿qué mierda hice anoche?

Me levante asustado, me encontraba desnudo estúpido por Dios Terry ¿qué estupidez hiciste anoche?

Busque mi ropa por la habitación y la encontré tirada debajo de la cama.

Como pude me cambie mis manos me temblaban y los remordimientos me carcomían el alma.

Pero ¿quién demonios era la mujer que estaba en la cama? no podía o mejor dicho no quería ni siquiera mirar hacia donde estaba, porque si la veía tal vez recordaría la estupidez que cometí y si lo hacía no sería capaz de volver a ver a la cara a Candy.

Era un cobarde y lo sabia pero en estos momentos no era capaz de lidiar con lo que había hecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación una voz conocida me detuvo y juro que en este momento quise darme contra la pared por imbécil.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche?

-No y no deseo recordarlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Grandchester anoche me dejaste bien claro que yo ya no significo nada para ti, y que solo fui un cuerpo disponible para saciar tus necesidades.

-Yo no recuerdo nada.

-Jamás te mentiría en algo así, seré todo lo que quieras pero jamás llegaría a tal extremo anoche me quedo más que claro que la amas a ella y que jamás me quisiste ni siquiera un poco a mí.

-Entonces no paso nada.

-Por desgracia paso todo, y digo por desgracia porque anoche tu le hiciste el amor a Candy y no a mí, me siento sucia sabes, denigrada yo quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero cuando me estabas haciendo el amor, como jamás me lo habías hecho pronunciaste su nombre el de ella.

Y ahí me di cuenta que o mejor dicho en ese momento abrir lo ojos y supe que jamás la dejarías, que ella había ganado tu corazón y que había cometido el peor error de mi vida al seducirte y dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-Maldición, maldición esto no debió de suceder nunca yo amo a Candy no sé en qué momento perdí el control.

-Si te sirve de consuelo deja que te diga que yo te emborrache y te seduje, me confundiste con ella por eso te acostaste con migo, yo creí que podría con esto pero la verdad duele el saber que no te quieren y tener que aprovecharse de una situación como esta para obtener un poco de cariño, duele tener que hacerte pasar por otra persona para obtener lo que tanto anhelas porque si no jamás lo tendrás.

Pero no te preocupes esto no saldrá de aquí hoy acabo aceptar mi derrota, deja esto como una despedida, o como un mal sueño has como si nunca paso, yo no pienso decir ni pedir nada, anoche nos cuidamos así que no hay riesgo de nada.

Mañana mismo empezare a buscar empleo en otro lado y en cuanto consiga algo renunciare a tu empresa y no volverás a saber de mí, mientras tanto evitare toparme contigo lo prometo.

-Susana yo.

-No digas nada solo dejarlo así aremos como si esto no hubiera pasado.

Yo solo asentí y salí de ahí era un desgraciado pero ahora mismo la culpa y los remordimientos no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Caminando por el pasillo del hotel me di cuenta que era el mismo donde yo me hospedaba así que decidí ir a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, claro como si el agua pudiera limpiar mi falta, yo amaba a Candy ella era el amor de mi vida de eso no había duda, en realidad no sé porque caí en las redes de Susana no sé cómo me deje engatusar por ella.

Ahora no sabía cómo podría ver de frente a Candy con qué cara me presentaría ante ella.

Maldición le había fallado de la manera más vil y baja que hay.

No podía contarle la verdad no ella me dejaría estaba seguro, si invirtiéramos los papeles yo no sé si la podría perdonar, por Dios porque seré tan estúpido, tan imbécil.

En definitiva confesare mi falta no era una opción tendría que confiar en Susana y rezar para que está me haya dicho la verdad y me deje en paz de una vez por todas.

Me aseguraría de darle excelentes referencias y un finiquito elevado para que no haya más problemas con ella.

Y de ahora en adelante en la vida probaría ni una gota de alcohol, yo sabía que este me ponía mal según yo ya tenía controlado este problema, pero de aquí en adelante no le volvería a fallar a Candy ni a mí mismo.

Esta era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, no arriesgaría por nada en el mundo el amor de la mujer de mi vida.

Tarde tanto tiempo en encontrar a esa persona que me llenara que hiciera mi mundo más alegre, ameno, que haga que ponga cara de estúpido cuando la veo y pienso ella.

Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que me quisiera como ella me quería, que se preocupara tanto por mí, en todos los aspectos, estaba jodida mente enamorado de Candy.

Y me negaba a perderla por una estupidez, por un momento en el cual pensé con mí entre pierna y no con la cabeza.

Así que tendría que vivir con el remordimiento y con la culpa, con el tiempo se me tendría que pasar, con el tiempo iba a recompensar mi falta.

Y me jure que nunca más volvería ocurrir.

Pero por desgracia el agua despejo mi mente y los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar a mí.

Maldición al principio creí que era Candy y cuando me di cuenta que no era ella ya era demasiado tarde, creo que fue el peor sexo que tuve en mi vida.

Al final como un niño asustado le dije que ya no quería seguir pero cuando quise levantarme no pude estaba demasiado mareado y me caí y creo que me golpeé la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama.

Después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Hacia un par de días que había llegado Terry a Chicago pero había evitado verlo, antier puse como escusa que tenia examen y tenía que estudiar, ayer le dije que debía de acompañar a la abuela al médico, y hoy no había ninguna así que lo tendría que ver.

Y no era que no tuviera ganas de verlo no, el asunto era complicado.

El beso que Albert y yo nos dimos me dejo mal, esto nunca debió haber sucedido, pero paso.

Yo amaba con todo mi ser a Terry el beso fue un error el creyó besar a Lucy y yo lo deje porque sabía lo que estaba pensando y creí que le aria bien.

Creo que el alcohol también ayudo si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos esto no hubiera pasado.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Albert el me había hablado al móvil el día siguiente y habíamos quedado en que pondríamos distancia un tiempo para quitarnos de la mente ese recuerdo y quedamos en no volver a hablar del tema.

Pero me daba terror ver a Terry y que me delatara ante él, aunque según mi amiga Jen un beso en estado de ebriedad no cuenta como infidelidad, a menos que se haya consumado el acto. Y como yo no consume nada no contaba como tal.

Aunque estaba segura que me lo dijo solo porque me vio muy alterada y quiso tranquilizarme.

Así que tuve que dejar mis nervios atrás y ver a mi Terry, estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa por verlo.

Ese mismo día por la noche llego mi amado novio a casa y mi instinto pudo más que mis remordimientos porque en cuanto lo vi Salí disparada hacia él y prácticamente me le fui enzima.

-Te extrañe mucho. Le dije.

-Yo mas bebe no sabes cuánto, te amo, te amo mucho mi amor nunca lo olvides.

-Vaya hoy vienes muy romántico.

-Te extrañe mucho es solo eso.

-Yo también te extrañe bebe y te amo mucho mas.

Terry solo sonrió y me beso, estos besos son los que me gustan, los que me hacen temblar, los que alborotan a las mariposas que hay en mi estomago.

Me sentí en casa él era mi casa y por nada en el mundo dejaría que se fuera de mi lado, lo amaba y lucharía con uñas y dientes por él.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente pero había algo en Terry que me inquietaba, era un amor conmigo, pero a la vez no era el mismo.

El siempre fue muy complaciente pero desde que regreso de viaje es extremista en su forma de querer complacerme.

Y no es que me este quejando porque me encanta que sea así pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

Por ejemplo el todos los jueves veía a sus amigos para jugar al póker esa era su noche de hombres, y ese día por lo regular casi no nos veíamos porque ese era su día y nunca faltaba.

Y precisamente ese día mi amiga Jen cumplía años y se iba a festejar, lo raro del asunto es que Terry siempre evitaba a mis amigos y no lo culpaba mis amistades eran unos locos que estaban pasando por la etapa de fiesta y sexo todos los días, los cuales su tema de conversación central era sobre la mejor marca de condones y que cerveza emborrachaba más rápido.

El caso es que yo pensaba ir solo un rato a la fiesta de Jen con mi cuñada Karen porque no quería arruinarle su día a Terry a demás sabia que a mi amado novio no le aria nada de gracia asistir a esa fiesta y dejar botado el póker, porque eso para él era sagrado por nada en el mundo se perdía un jueves.

Pero cuando le conté mis planes el insistió en acompañarme y dejar de lado el póker y no solo eso ya en el evento trato de socializar con todas mis amistades y era raro en el que haya aguantado a mis amigos más de cuatro horas con una sonrisa.

Eso sin contar con que cambio a su precioso póker y sus amigos por una fiesta al a que ni siquiera insistí que me acompañara.

Y qué decir de los días de compras ya que el aguantaba estoicamente y sin chistar mi desenfrenada manera recorrer todo el centro comercial. Cuando el odiaba acompañarme a hacer compras.

Siempre tenía que chantajearlo y prácticamente obligarlo a acompañarme.

Era como si siempre quisiera complacerme en todo a tal grado de llegar a una obsesión.

Cuando le comente e mi amiga Jen sobre esto ella me dijo algo que me dejo intrigada.

"Aguas porque cuando un hombre anda tan complaciente con una mujer es porque algo hicieron y no hayan la forma de expiarse de las faltas cometidas".

Cosa que me pareció absurda ya que si alguien engaño aquí esa soy yo, aunque fuera solo un simple beso eso no dejaba que siguiera sintiéndome culpable por el error cometido.

Claro está aunque ahora lo veía más claramente y analizando bien mis sentimientos fue solo por compasión que me deje llevar por ese beso.

Pero deje pasar estos pequeños detalles porque nunca creí que tal vez Jen tuviera razón.

* * *

Hacia un día maravilloso así que aproveche para ir a visitar a Terry aun no había visto de frente a Albert pero si habíamos tenido conversaciones telefónicas y poco a poco estábamos dejando en el pasado aquel beso y volvimos hacer los cuñados.

Llegue a la hora de comida por tal motivo no había nadie en recepción y no estaba la secretaria de Terry.

Así que decidí pasar y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche otra voz a parte de la de Terry y algo me detuvo a girar la perilla y escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

 _-No necesito tu dinero no te estoy pidiendo nada._

 _-Pero yo te lo quiero dar._

 _-A cambio de que de los servicios prestados, o quizás por guardar silencio y no decir nada de lo que paso en Nueva York ._

 _-No es por eso y lo sabes._

 _-No, si es por eso y tu y yo lo sabemos bien._

 _-Lo estas mal interpretando todo._

 _-No estoy mal interpretando nada, ya te dije que no voy a decir nada por Dios me estoy yendo de la empresa para evitar vernos más y no dañar mas tu relación, te di mi palabra de que me alejaría de ti no veo la necesidad de aceptar tanto dinero._

 _-Eso solo es una compensación._

 _\- ¿Por los servicios ofrecidos?, ¿Por el sexo que tuvimos hace un mes? ¿Por tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar mí derrota?_

 _-Maldición no hagas esto más difícil._

 _-Pues no me trates como a una ramera que no lo soy, si tuve sexo contigo en Nueva York fue porque quise porque creí que te recuperaría con eso, pero me equivoque, no necesito que me des dinero por eso._

Entonces por impulso gire la perilla y entre a la oficina y ahí estaban los dos traidores de frente hablando de cómo me vieron la cara de estúpida.

-¿Ustedes dos se acostaron juntos el mes pasado en la supuesta convención que había en Nueva York? Dije con voz furiosa.

-Candy déjame que te lo explique dijo Terry.

-Hice una maldita pregunta.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Dijo Susana tirando sobre el escritorio un papel y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Tú no te vas hasta que no me contesten.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir desde hace un par de horas ya no pertenezco a esta empresa y si tu tuvieras algo de inteligencia olvidarías esta estúpida conversación y seguirías con tu vida como hasta ahora, Terry te ama a ti no a mí y jamás te aria daño a propósito, no dejes que tu orgullo acabe con lo que tienes. Y diciendo esto se fue.

-Ya que ella no me contesto espero tu respuesta Terry.

-Mi amor.

-Mi amor nada te acostaste o no te acostaste con esa mujer en Nueva York.

-Yo lo siento mucho se me pasaron las copas y no supe que paso después perdóname Candy.

-No si, si supiste no te hagas el tonto si escuche su conversación, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-No lo se te juro que no era mi intención en mis cinco sentidos jamás hubiera pasado por favor perdóname.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que debo esperar que me seas infiel cada vez que pruebes alcohol?

-No no volverá a pasar te lo juro por lo más sagrado yo te amo a ti solo a ti eso no significo nada, no volveré a ingerir alcohol, de aquí en adelante jamás te volveré a fallar.

-No claro que no me volverás a fallar porque esto se acabo, hasta aquí llega esta relación.

-¡Por Dios Candy no seas tan drástica esto podemos solucionarlo!

-No se puede me fallaste te acostaste con otra.

-Pero no volverá a pasar lo juro debe de haber una solución pero terminar no es opción me entiendes no dejare que termines nuestra relación.

-Yo no termine nada fuste tú el que lo hizo cuando te revolcaste con esa mujer.

-Ella se fue comprendió que yo te amo a ti no la volveré a ver por Dios Candy escúchame.

-No quiero no se me da la gana ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

-No, no te dejare ir hasta que arreglemos esto.

-No lo quiero arreglar ahora no necesito pensar.

-De acuerdo te daré tiempo para que te despejes y pienses bien las cosas, solo prométeme que antes de tomar cualquier decisión, escucharas lo que tengo que decirte, por favor Candy no tiremos por la borda esta relación, este amor por un estúpido error, no le demos gusto a esa mujer.

-Yo no estoy tirando nada Terry fuiste tú el que lo hizo.

-Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento por eso, solo te pido que me des oportunidad de contarte mi versión de explicarte lo que sucedió, por favor cuando te sientas mejor escúchame.

-Hoy no puedo ahora no.

-Lo sé tomate tu tiempo y recuerda que a pesar de todo yo te amo por encima de cualquier cosa cometí un error lo sé pero te amo más que a mí mismo, y si te lastime a ti imagínate como estoy yo porque lo que te daña a ti, me daña a mí el doble.

Yo solo asentí y salí de ahí con los ojos llorosos y el corazón roto.

* * *

Hola buenas tardes espero que no me odien tanto por el capítulo de hoy (mejor reclamen le a Terry y Candy) No ya en serio espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y antes de que me digan nada déjenme les digo que todo tiene su porque y que en esta vida todo tiene solución, así que estoy segura que este par saldrá de esta y por la puerta grande no se mortifiquen.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review de verdad que los aprecio mucho y me motivan a seguir con la historia y por cierto a los que se mortificaron por el capitulo anterior déjenme les digo que sean pacientes y verán que todo se va solucionar poco a poco.

Voy a tratar de subir el 15 hoy en la noche si puedo antes pues que mejor.

De nuevo gracias por seguir el finc saludos y bendiciones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _ **Es mas fácil pedir perdon que otorgarlo, pero es mas difícil vivir amargado y vació por no otorgarlo.**_

Estaba tirada en la cama de Jen con un bote de helado de chocolate en una mano y pedazo de pizza en la otra mirando películas románticas en las cuales los hombres eran fieles y honestos.

-Comiendo compulsiva mente comida chatarra mientras insultas a los actores de la película no solucionaras tus problemas.

-Prefieres que me vaya de antro a emborrachar dije yo dándole una mordida al pedazo de pizza.

-Prefiero que te comportes como una mujer adulta y enfrentes tus problemas y no como una quinceañera en su primera decepción amorosa.

-La verdad no se qué quieres que haga el tipo me engaño se acostó con esa fulana y me vio la cara de idiota por lo tanto se acabo la relación.

-El no fue el único que cometió una falta Candy.

-Lo mio fue solo un beso que no significo nada Albert pensó que estaba besando a Lucy y yo estaba ebria y lo hice por compasión el estaba pasando por un mal momento y pensé que no pasaría nada si le correspondía.

-Te estás escuchando estás diciendo escusa tras escusa, Albert es el hermano de Terry como crees que se lo tome el si se llega a enterar de lo que sucedió.

-Estas insinuando que yo cometí el mismo error que Terry disculpa pero no hay punto de comparación yo no me acosté con Albert fue solo un maldito beso y ya.

-De acuerdo entonces tu hubieras perdonado a Terry si en su borrachera solo hubiera besado a Susana.

-No se tal vez sí, estoy tan confundida Jen.

-Mira solo te pido que pienses con la cabeza no con tus emociones, al menos escucha lo que Terry tiene que decirte, escucha su explicación.

-Y que me va explicar cómo le hizo el amor a esa mujer, no gracias.

-No seas cínica Candy sabes bien que él jamás te diría algo como eso, según lo que me dijiste el también estaba ebrio cuando hizo lo que hizo, tu bien sabes que cuando nos emborrachamos decimos y hacemos estupideces, a ti te paso lo mismo con Albert.

-Si pero no llegue tan lejos como lo hizo el.

-Vamos amiga razona los dos cometieron errores tal vez el de él fue más grave que el tuyo pero al final del día los dos se equivocaron y lastimaron su relación.

-Y según tu que debo de hacer perdonarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No lo que yo te aconsejo es que hables con Terry lo escuches y le cuentes lo que paso con Albert, traten de arreglar las cosas y comiencen de nuevo, no vale la pena que por orgullo y no saber perdonar terminen su relación, vamos Candy tu estas locamente enamorada y el está peor que tu y lo sabes.

-No sé si lo pueda perdonar esto que me hizo me dolió mucho.

-¿Y lo que tú le hiciste?

-Me haces sentir como si yo también le hubiera sido in fiel.

-Besaste a otro hombre que no es tu novio si no tu cuñado ¿dime tú como se le llama a eso?

Eso me dejo pensando y tal vez mi amiga tenía razón pero a pesar de todo y de que sabía que yo también había fallado en la relación no podía dejar de sentirme engañada y el coraje y la decepción se negaban a abandonarme.

Pero a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y me era muy difícil imaginar mi vida sin el.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente y mi depresión volvió me sentí miserable pero no podía olvidar lo que Terry me hizo, pero también había comprendido que yo también le falle, y por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto siempre llegaba a lo mismo.

Tal vez a pesar de todo nuestro amor no era tan fuerte porque si nos amaramos tanto como pregonamos nunca nos hubiéramos fallado como lo hicimos.

Al final no le pude evitar más a Terry y tuve que recibirlo en casa.

Cundo lo vi en sala mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente a pesar de todo mi amor por el seguía intacto.

El se puso de pie y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me dejaba paralizada.

-¿Como estas? Me pregunto el.

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Extrañándote.

-No me digas eso por favor.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad.

-Y que te trae por aquí.

-Tu bien sabes que debemos hablar.

-No creo que sea buen momento.

-Candy si no lo hacemos hoy no lo aremos nunca por favor mi amor escúchame.

-Si tienes razón yo también tengo que confesarte algo.

-Déjame hablar a mi primero si

-Si claro.

-Yo hace tiempo en mi adolescencia tuve problemas con el alcohol y cuando mis padres murieron se intensifico el problema, por suerte tu padre y Albert no me dejaron caer y pude salir del pozo en el que caí.

No pretendo justificarme por lo que hice con esto, pero cuando bebo pierdo el control, no se lo que hago, tenía mucho de no beber de esta manera según yo mi problema estaba controlado.

Me encontré a Susana en la convención y después en el bar del hotel ahí se acerco a mi y me dio pena correrla de la mesa, no supe en qué momento me envolvió en la conversación y empecé a tomar más de lo que acostumbro, en realidad yo casi no tomo.

Y después paso lo que paso te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca quise que esto llegara a tanto.

El alcohol siempre a nublando mi mente y dejo de ser yo hace mucho que no me pasaba esto te lo juro esto esta mas que superado lo de ese día fue solo una recaída y no volverá a pasar.

-¿Tuviste problemas con el alcohol?

-No solo con el alcohol.

-Pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque no es algo que me enorgullezca.

-Mi padre nunca menciono nada.

-Tu padre es una persona muy discreta a la que le debo el que este frente a ti sobrio y me haya convertido en una persona de bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de una época en la que Terry se la pasaba en casa pegado a mi padre, siempre lo veía serio y mal encarado, y cuando le pregunte a mi padre el porqué Terry estaba siempre a su lado, el me contesto que estaba pasando un mal momento y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara ser feliz de nuevo.

-¿Te acabo de desilusionar verdad?

-No, todos pasamos por malos momentos y cada quien los enfrenta como pueden lo bueno es que saliste de eso ¿verdad?

-Si lo que paso ese día fue algo que no se repetirá jamás puedo controlarlo, mi problema era más que nada la depresión, te aseguro que estoy limpio de cualquier sustancia y que el alcohol no gobierna más vida, mucho menos después de lo de Nueva York.

-No se si pueda olvidar lo que paso creo que la confianza se rompió y sin esta no tenemos nada.

-La podemos recuperar yo lo sé solo te pido una última oportunidad te aseguro que no te volveré a fallar, si trabajamos en esto podremos volver a tener una relación solida.

-Es que no solo fallaste tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-El día del aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana Albert estaba muy deprimido al igual que yo así que pasamos el día juntos, nos fuimos a un bar y tomamos de mas, hablamos de mi hermana me contó cosas que no sabía de ella nos pusimos mas melancólicos y.

-Le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto Candy.

-Nos besamos, pero fue sin querer.

-Claro sin querer ¡por Dios Candy uno no anda besándose con nadie sin querer!

-Pero así fue te lo juro él pensó que era Lucy me confundió con ella y yo no tuve corazón para rechazarlo el estaba muy dolido porque no disfruto el tiempo con ella como el hubiera querido.

-Claro que dadivosa eres Candy no puedo creerlo ¡es mi hermano carajo! ¿No pensaste en eso?

-Solo fue un beso yo no me acosté con él.

El me miro furioso, estaba a punto de explotar, lo sabia lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¡No hace falta que me lo eches en cara!

-Al final los dos fallamos.

-Claro tú me engañaste con mi hermano.

-Que fue solo un beso insignificante no llegue tan lejos como tú.

-Claro fe un beso insignificante con mi hermano como voy a volver a confiar en ustedes.

-De la misma manera que quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti por que te recuerdo que yo solo me bese con el no me acosté con nadie.

-Sabes que necesito aire mañana seguiremos con esta conversación. Dijo el caminando hacia la salida

-A donde vas.

-A tomar aire.

-No iras a tomar verdad

-¿A caso me crees tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces?

-Yo solo quiero asegurarme que no lo hagas.

-Descuida que no lo haré.

Y diciendo esto salió de la casa.

No supe que hacer así que me puse a llorar amargamente.

* * *

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada cuando sonó mi móvil y mi corazón se paralizo cuando vi en la pantalla que era Terry, tome el teléfono y le conteste con manos temblorosas.

-Si

-Necesito que bajes y me abras la puerta.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-El echo de que haya tenido problemas con la bebida no significa que a cada problema que tenga vaya a refugiarme al alcohol.

-Entonces estas sobrio.

-Si estoy más que sobrio a menos que uno se pueda emborrachar con café y refresco que es lo que he tomado. Ahora puedes bajar y abrirme la puerta por favor.

-Ya voy.

Estaba tan sorprendida con la visita de Terry que ni siquiera me cambie ni me vi en el espejo para ver como estaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi tiro un grito de sorpresa, Terry tenia la camisa arrugada y manchada de sangre, el ojo morado y el labio roto tal parecía que se había peleado con alguien.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Saliendo de aquí fue a reclamarle a Albert el hecho que haya tenido la osadía de besar a mi mujer y como veras la conversación termino a golpes.

Dijo el pasando como Juana por su casa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si al menos ya saque mi frustración y coraje.

-Nunca fue mi intención ocasionar problemas entre ustedes.

-No fue tu culpa estabas vulnerable por lo de tu hermana se que entre ustedes había un lazo muy fuerte y quisiste de alguna manera que él se sintiera mejor porque para ti Lucy puede ver todo y quieres que descanse tranquila, y si Albert está bien crees que ella también lo estará. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi Al y conociéndote como te conozco se que tiene razón.

Pero descuida las cosas entre mi hermano y yo quedaron bien, tardaremos un tiempo en recuperar la confianza pero con el tiempo todo volverá hacer igual, pero desde ahora te lo advierto no te quiero cerca de el al menos por un tiempo.

Sé que él lo hizo porque pensó que eras Lucy pero por mas cruel que me escuche ya le hice ver que no lo eres tu eres Candy no Lucy ella nunca regresara, y por mas que la busque en ti no la va a encontrar tiene que superarlo y aprender a vivir con ello.

Tu eres mía, y tiene que respetarte como mi pareja, y tu tienes que dejar de comportarte como tu hermana y querer sanar el corazón de Albert, créeme Candy le estás haciendo más daño al querer estar cerca de él, porque él ve a Lucy el amor de su vida no a Candy su hermana.

Tu buscas un amigo que comprenda tu dolor y el busca a un novia fallecida ¿si me comprendes?

-Si dije yo en un susurro.

-Los dos hemos cometidos errores tal vez yo me e equivocado más que tu, pero no podemos dejar que estos nos destruyan, yo te amo como un estúpido y sé que tu también me amas.

Dé monos una segunda oportunidad, se que después de esto no será fácil pero tampoco será imposible, te prometo que no te volveré a fallar pero por favor mi amor no tiremos por la borda todo esto que nos ha costado tanto.

El me tenia abrazada podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, realmente lo amaba y no quería dejarlo pero me costaba tanto lidiar con el hecho de de que se haya acostado con otra por mas borracho y fuera de si que haya estado.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que yo le falle y el me perdono tal vez yo no me haya acostado con nadie y las circunstancias hayan sido distintas pero al fin de cuentas fue una falla y con su hermano.

Así que estaba en una balanza una vida gris sin el, o una vida difícil con altos y bajos pero con el a mi lado. Y a mi mente llegaron las sabias palabras de mi hermana.

"Los seres humanos somos criaturas que tendemos a equivocarnos y cometer errores no hay una sola persona en este mundo que no se haya equivocado, así que cuando alguien te falle invierte los papeles y pregúntate ¿Si fuera yo el que se hubiera equivocado no me gustaría que me dieran una segunda oportunidad? Y con esto obtendrás la respuesta"

-Creo que será muy difícil proseguir con esta relación pero tampoco imposible solo te pido que me des tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

-No pienso alejarme de ti.

-No quiero que lo hagas ahora que tengo prohibido tener como amigo a Albert voy a necesitarte más en aquellos momentos depresivos que suelen darme, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia mucha paciencia porque aun tengo resentimiento por lo que paso, pero te prometo que tratare de superarlo.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás y no te volveré a fallar te amo, te amo y no necesitaras a Albert es mas ni siquiera sentirás su ausencia yo estaré siempre contigo.

Yo solo sonreí como idiota, no sabía si había hecho bien en darle otra oportunidad pero lo que si sabía es que sin él a mi lado mi vida no sería igual, lo amaba y mi corazón se negaba soltarlo.

* * *

Hola pues aquí les dejo el último capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y como siempre lo digo fue escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Hay varias cosas que no sabíamos de Terry que iremos descubriendo de aquí en adelante, no se a ustedes pero me encanto que haya marcado territorio con Albert porque a la larga lo que dijo tiene razón el está buscando a Lucy en Candy y esta es tan "buena" que no lo ve yo creo que al final tanto como Al como Candy están buscando a Lucy en el otro es como un lazo que los une y no los deja avanzar y superar la muerte de de esta.

Y en cuanto a las tarugadas cometidas por Terry no lo justifico pero creo que la Susana sabia de su problema y se aprovecho de la situación, el consuelo que me queda de esto es que se deshicieron por fin de la tipa o al menos eso espero, y que a la pechugona le salió el tiro por la culata como decimos acá para mi pueblo. Ya que Terry inconscientemente la humillo así en su estado etílico y todo siempre tuvo en mente a Candy y cuando se dio cuenta que no era ella mando por un tuvo a la tipa.

En fin gracias por las personas que se toman la molestia en comentar créanme que me encantan y me motivan para seguir adelante con la historia.

La pregunta del millón es ¿Creen que Susana se haya ido para siempre? O tal vez la mustia regrese a dar problemas.

Muchos saludos y bendiciones.

Y si Dios quiere nos leemos mañana.


End file.
